Evening Sun
by rianterren
Summary: The Hunger Games but with two different tributes. Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne are thrown into the arena together, they can't stand one another but they need each other because in an arena with death around the corner, who can you really trust?
1. Chapter 1

The Reaping. I shudder just thinking of the word because it brings a bad taste in my mouth. The odds unlike so many other kids in District 12 are in my favor, sometimes being Mayor Undersee's Daughter has its perks.

I sigh breathlessly as I try to shimmy into the new white dress my father has bought me for this _fine_ occasion. The dress has absolutely no color and to add a little light to this dark day I tie a pink ribbon in my hair, even though I despise the color.

"Madge?" My mother calls hoarsely from behind bedroom door and I open the door slowly until she can see me fully. "You look beautiful Madge, so much like your Aunt Maysilee."

I nod and hug her tenderly knowing that she'll soon be slipping into a morphine induced sleep. I was surprised she was even up at this moment, but it is the Reaping and it could be the last day we see each other.

"I brought you something Mag-pie, here." She hands me a small box wrapped in messy brown paper. I open it slowly and gasped at the gold pin waiting inside. "It was your Aunt's; I have a bad feeling about today Madge. I want this to protect you." I nod and let her pin the golden bird to my chest.

"It's a mockingjay, isn't it?" I ask tracing my fingers around the golden circle lightly and then over the small bird enclosed inside.

"Yes, funny little birds aren't they?" She asks and I nod and hug her tightly. "I love you. Be safe." She says and I squeeze her again before she lets me go and walks in a slow ghost like drift back to her room.

I walk down the hall and down the stairs anxiously. The Reaping is in an hour and I can't seem to get my mind to stop spinning. What if I'm reaped? I most likely won't be since my name is only in that bowl five times but the thought still terrifies me. I find myself moving towards my piano and I start out with a soft dark song to match my mood. The tone drifts out and echoes through the empty house and out through the windows into the open air. I close my eyes and picture the notes in my head and they chase away the thoughts of the Reaping.

A heavy knock hits the back door and I snap out of my trance as I push myself away from the piano. My news shoes squeak on the tiled floor and I grow annoyed with each step I take. I go to take my shoes off but I decide against it since answering the door with no shoes wouldn't be very lady like. I pull the large white door open surprised to find my dear and only friend Katniss and the handsome boy from the Seam, Gale Hawthorne.

"Nice dress," Gale mutters and I smile at him. He's always been quite angry which makes him even more attractive.

"Well if I'm going to the Capitol I want to look nice." I say and his eyes fall on my face. He frowns as they travel down to the golden pin.

"You're not going into the Capitol. You must have what, five entries? I had that many at twelve." I cringe and bite my tongue so I don't say anything rude.

"That's not her fault." Katniss says and I raise my eyebrows grateful that Katniss stood up for me.

"No, it's just the way things are." Gale says and I furrow my brows angrily at the way he looks at me.

I hold up a finger to signal one minute and I leave the door open to collect money from the jar on the kitchen counter. I count out the money quickly not bothering to check and hand the coins to Katniss as she hands me the strawberries.

"Thank you," I say and I take a whiff of the fresh strawberries, "good luck." I call after them and Katniss turns to wave but Gale just keeps walking.

I set the strawberries down and bite into one carefully not wanting to drip the red juices onto my pure white dress. I chew lazily on it and flip through a Capitol magazine that is sent for me courtesy of Effie Trinket. The styles are too loud and obnoxious for my taste and I slip the magazine into the trash bin before my father could see it and buy me a gift.

Someone knocks on the door again and I move the short distance to answer it. Gale stands on the small back porch and I raise my eyebrows in confusion over what he could possibly want, surely he wasn't going to apologize.

"You overpaid for the strawberries." Gale says thrusting a few coins to me.

"Just keep it Gale, think of it as a Reaping Day gift." The second the words slip out of my mouth I bite my tongue ready for Gale's harsh words or even yelling. I knew he thought I was pitying him, and I was a bit. I knew he had a big family and I just wish he would keep it.

"I don't need pity money Undersee, especially from you." He growls and again he thrusts the money towards me.

"Keep it Gale. I just won't give as much next time." I say and I start to close the door but he large foot stops the door before I could close it fully. "What Hawthorne?" I hiss and his eyebrows lift somewhat but they lower back down.

"Take the money back." He says each word so carefully that I jump back a bit because his tone is forceful, scary almost.

"Fine." I say and I take the coins from his hands and I clutch them tightly as we stand in front of each other silently.

"Good luck, Undersee." He says and then he saunters back down the porch and out the back gate which closes with a smooth swing.

I mutter some obscurities at him under my breath and close the door. I drop the coins back into the jar and jog upstairs to kiss my mother goodbye. She's already under a deep morphine induced sleep and I brush her greying blonde hair away from her forehead.

"Bye mama." I say and then I run back downstairs because I sure as hell don't want to be late.

…

The Capitol woman pricks my finger as I check in and I flinch. I move slowly to the sixteen year old section and stand a few away from Katniss. She smiles and me and I return it halfheartedly, my stomach felt sick and I knew something bad was going to happen.

The speeches drone on and I tune them out as I watch a caterpillar crawl on a weed. Soon Effie is trilling into the microphone and I look up my heart beginning to race and my breath stops. Effie's hand hangs over the glass bowl and I want to yell at her to hurry up but I don't and instead I look at Katniss. She's staring at Prim and my stomach tightens because I don't want either of them to be picked, I don't want anyone to be picked.

Effie finally pulls a slip of paper and she unfolds it. She clears her voice and I feel like everything is moving in slow motion.

"You're female tribute is, Madge Undersee." Effie says and her face lights up because she recognizes the name.

Everyone turns towards me and I can see my father already panicking trying to will someone with his mind to volunteer for me, no one steps forward though. He lets out a large sob and turns away from the cameras. I want to run to him crying and screaming begging him to do something, but that's not lady like and dignified. So instead I push myself to the stage with my shoulders back and my head up. My chin quivers and I have to bite my lip so I don't cry out. Katniss catches my eye and nods to me before she looks down at her worn out shoes.

"Well then, time for the male tribute." Effie says quite over enthusiastically. Her hand hovers again and it takes every bit of will power I have not to pick a slip of paper for her.

"You're male tribute is," She says and my breath catches as I look at all the males. I can't recognize anyone though because my eyes are blurry with tears. "Rory Hawthorne!" I choke and look at the miniature Gale walk up to the stage.

It happens fast, like he's been waiting for it. With one simple movement Gale is pushing Rory behind him so that the Peacekeepers can't grab him. There's a small scuffle and a Peacekeeper grabs on to the collar of Rory's shirt and starts to pull Rory forward. Anger flases in Gale's eyes and he pushes the Peacekeeper forcefully away from Rory, and he pulls Rory behind him again.

"I volunteer." He says and Effie and I both gasp. The first volunteer for District 12 is Gale Hawthorne.

"No!" Rory screams and he's fighting with Gale trying to keep him from stepping up. "The family needs you!"

Katniss grabs Rory and pulls him back and into the crowd to what I guess to be Gale's mother. He's still screaming and I can tell it's killing Gale because his head turns back but he continues moving to the stage.

"Well I believe there are rules about volunteering." Effie says and she looks around because she doesn't know what to do.

"What's the point?" My father asks and I know he recognizes Gale as the boy who brings us strawberries, "Just let him go." He chokes and turns away from me because the sight of me on stage is killing him, hell being on stage is killing me.

Effie forces Gale and I to shake hands and the fear I had of him earlier returns. I'm sure he would have no problem killing me in the arena, but I would rather he do it then some bloodthirsty Career.

* * *

I know this is my third story that's a work in progress on here but I couldn't not post it. I've had this floating in my head and I finally had to put my thoughts down, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever I think of the Justice Building happy memories float into my mind. When I was little and no one could watch me my father would bring me here and let me play at his feet while he took care of district business. Those moments were the only time I ever got to spend time with my father one on one. As I got older though and could finally care for myself I never got to sit with him while he handled district business, and we drifted apart. I no longer saw him as a friend but just as my father. The man who was far too overprotective and made sure I was always in a Peacekeepers sight. I hated that, but now I wish he could protect me. Now I wish I appreciated the measures he took to keep me out of harm's way, but it was too late. I wouldn't be able to make up sixteen years in five minutes.

I clutch onto the velvet pillow and tap my foot on the plush carpets. The door swings open to my father and I break down. I finally let my tears pour out of me and I gasp for air because there doesn't seem to be any left in the room. My father rubs my back and makes shushing sounds trying to calm me down.

"Look at me Madge." He says but I continue to bury my face into his chest and cry heavily, my whole body racking. "Madge Peony Undersee, look at me now." He says this time more forcefully and he lifts my chin to meet his blue eyes.

"Wha-What?" I ask a few seconds later trying to steady my voice. It's no use though because my chin keeps quivering even though the tears have stopped.

"You're going to be ok. You're a fighter Madge; I know you can do this." He says and he wipes a few stray tears away from his face. "Be smart. You're more like you're Aunt Maysilee then you'll ever know. You're strong headed and brave, trust your instinct and try. All I want is for you to try." His voice becomes desperate at the end and my stomach drops. I'm the last thing he has and he's losing me.

"I'll try. I promise daddy that I'll try." I finally manage to choke out he smiles sadly and re-tie's my hair in a messy ponytail much like he did when I was a small child.

"How did Aunt Maysilee do it? She got so far for being from District Twelve and for being from the Town. She almost won, daddy even though the odds were against her. She came so close." I speak quickly in fear that I'll run out of time and by the time I finish talking the words are a rushed whisper.

"Maysilee, like you're mother before she got sick, was a fighter. Both of them always stood up for what they thought was right they were a real team. You're like them Madge, you just don't see it yet. I know you can learn how to survive and I know that the Donner spirit is in you." He kisses my forehead and my chin quivers again.

The Peacekeepers open the door and I grasp on to my father one more time. I breathe in his familiar smell of tobacco smoke, aftershave, and cinnamon. He kisses my blonde head again and lets the Peacekeepers escort him out.

"I love you Mag-pie and I believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself." He says before the door shuts and I whimper, slumping back into the velvet couch.

I don't expect anyone else to visit me and am extremely surprised when Katniss walks in next. Her grey eyes are set and determined and I know for a fact she just got done talking to Gale. I smile at her weakly but I don't cry, I don't think my body can produce any more tears. We stare at each other awkwardly for a few minutes and I look down because I don't know what to say. My eyes fall on the mockingjay pin and my throat tightens because I won't get to say goodbye to my mother.

My mother. The thought of her almost kills me right then and I know when she hears that I'm reaped she'll slip under the morphine coma for days maybe a week even because she won't be able to bear the thought of losing both her twin and daughter in the games.

"Can you bring this to my mother?" I ask unpinning the golden pin from my dress and handing it to Katniss.

She stares at it curiously, flipping it around a few times like it's a coin and then sighs, "No Madge, she'll want you to have it. Just use it as your token." Katniss says and she pins it back to my dress crookedly.

"How's Gale?" I ask wondering if he broke down as well or if he's still being as hard as stone.

"He's, he's just… he's just Gale." Katniss says with a slight smile and I nod my head translating it as he's still hard as stone.

"I just wanted to say goodbye Madge, and tell you that I'll still bring your father strawberries. I'll even send my mother over to check on yours from time to time." Katniss says and she stands up and heads for the door. "Good luck Madge."

"Bye Katniss." I say back and watch as the white door closes behind her.

I breathe deeply feeling a headache coming on from the tears. I close my eyes and rub my temples trying to ease the pain. Images of music notes flash in my head and I move my fingers on my knees like I'm playing the piano. I can almost hear the notes playing and I relax a bit, letting the music take me to a different place.

The Peacekeepers open the door and escort me outside. Gale and Effie are already waiting in the Capitol car and I stare at it with amazement. Even though I am privileged I've never been in something so luxurious. I make eye contact with Gale, his face is indifferent and he almost looks bored. I'm sure I look the complete opposite and hope that I'll be able to clean myself up soon.

The car drives smoothly through District Twelve and I stare out the window trying to memorize everything I can about the place I call home. Effie is talking nonstop between Gale and I causing my headache to return. I lift my head to look at her but instead I find myself looking at Gale again. He's not looking at me but instead he's staring at Effie, his jaw is clenched tight and his eyes are glaring. He almost looks like he's about to kill her and I smile somewhat and let out a tiny laugh, but I realize that Gale might be giving me the same look in a week's time and soon it's no longer funny.

The car leaves us at the train station with an excessive amount of cameras catching our every move. Effie is still talking and I finally feel as if I want to kill her.

"Wave to the cameras!" She says as we start to board the train. Gale rolls his eyes and pushes past her not even looking back. I turn slowly and wave shyly at them before stepping up onto the sleek silver bullet train.

"Well," Effie says as the doors to the train close and we start to speed off, "we need to work on someone's manners." She raises her eyebrows at Gale and he snorts.

"Well your rooms are this way. Why don't you two cleanup for dinner and I'll go find Haymitch." Effie says and I nod and turn to one of the rooms.

Gale saunters past me and walks into his room and slams the door shut. I jump at the sound and hurry into my room closing the door and sliding down to the floor. My hands shake and I can't find the strength to pick myself back up. This was all too real now.

I breathe and push myself up, grabbing onto the doorknob to steady myself. I drift slowly to the bathroom dropping my white dress as I move. My shoes were already gone but I can't seem to remember when that happened. I slip into the shower and tilt my head at all the buttons and knobs sticking out of the wall.

"Why can't anything be simple today?" I mutter to myself and I feel like crying again. All I wanted was a normal shower.

I end up just pushing a button and sigh in relief at the soft warm water that spills out of the shower head. The shower comes out my blonde hair for me and I start to smell the faintest scent of strawberries. I smile and step out letting the dryer warm and dry off my body.

I look in the mirror and find plain old Madge. The girl still looks like me but I don't feel like me anymore. I feel lost and broken, I feel like giving up. I know I can't though, I promised my father that I would try.

"Come on Madge dear, dinner is waiting." Effie says and I sigh moving back into the bedroom to change. I wasn't hungry but I should eat for the games.

I change into a simple pair of soft black pants and a light blue t-shirt. I find a black hair tie in a small bin and I tie my hair back into a ponytail. I felt a little better now that I was comfortable and had washed away the tears from earlier.

I step out of my room and walk slowly down the train car to where dinner is set up. I can find my way there easily because Effie is still talking. I roll my eyes and slip into the dining cart stopping in my tracks at all of the food. Gale's already eating, his plate is piled high and Effie warns him that the food is probably too rich for his taste but he ignores her.

I sit next to Gale and across from Haymitch trying my best not to look at my mentor. I've had dinner with Haymitch before, when my mother feels well, which is rare; she has him come over for dinner. I think it's her way of thanking him for being with Maysilee when she died and forgiving him for not being able to save her.

"Well, well, well," Haymitch says and I already know what's coming, "daddy couldn't protect you from everything could he sweetheart?" Haymitch takes a swig out of his flask and I cringe because I can smell the alcohol from here.

"No," I murmur "I guess he couldn't." Haymitch chuckles and continues eating.

"Well I think it's just wonderful that Madge is here. A girl of her high status should see the Capitol, even if it's only for a short time." I roll my eyes and pick up a bowl of creamy tomato soup.

I fold the napkin into my lap and grab the small soup spoon. I glance at Gale and am surprised that he actually has good manners; his napkin in his lap and his elbows are off the table. The only thing I can find wrong is that he's using the wrong fork.

"Well it's nice to have two tributes that have dinner manners. The tributes last year didn't even eat with any utensils, it was completely appalling." Effie says and anger flares inside of me.

The last two tributes were from the Seam. I'm sure that was the first time they've ever had a full meal. I look at Effie and glare somewhat at her ignorance; I wish that the Capitol people would just take a second to see how bad life is in the districts. Instead of saying anything though, Gale and I move in unison almost like we planned it. Gale drops his fork and starts to eat with his fingers sliding the juicy meat pieces around his plate. I, on the other hand, grab a handful of crackers and crush them over my bowl, and then I ditch my spoon and lift the bowl up to drink out of.

Haymitch laughs quite loudly and Effie turns her nose up in disgust. Gale and I look at each other and the corners of his mouth lift a tad before he turns away and we finish out meal in silence.

We all move to watch the recap and I feel my stomach tighten again. My head already starts to ache but I shake the pain away and sit on the corner of the loveseat and curled into a ball. Gale sits on the other side of the loveseat and focuses on the TV his jaw is clenched tightly and he absent mindedly cracks his neck and muscles. At least I think it's absent mindedly, I hope it's absent mindedly.

The broadcast begins with the Capitol seal and I turn my head back to the screen. District One comes into view and I watch with wide eyes as two attractive tributes are reaped and put on stage. The girl has long flowing blonde hair that put's my own to shame. I bite my lip and push the thoughts out of my head, I should not be jealous of a girl who might kill me.

The screen changes to District Two and the tributes on stage are very terrifying. The girl is small but with the impish look on her face I can't help but feel that she isn't all there. The large boy volunteers, but it isn't for the same reason Gale does. This boy volunteers because he wants to be in the games, he wants to kill, because this is what he's raised for.

The recaps continue and no one else stands out until District Eleven comes into view. A small tiny girl with wide brown eyes and caramel colored skin is reaped. My stomach drops and I look down because I don't want to see the fear in her eyes anymore. The boy reaped is ginormous, even bigger than the boy from District 2. I take a deep breath as my eyes take in his hulking frame and I shake my head because as I feel as if I stand no chance this year.

I don't want to watch the recap of our reaping but my eyes are glued to the screen. I try to watch as if I'm from a different district but it's no use. All I see is a terrified town girl from District 12 that looks like she's about to cry. I'm pathetic. Gale though, he's intimidating. You can see it the second the Peacekeeper grabs Rory. The way his eyes flash sends shivers down my spine. I start to breathe heavily and anxiety fills my body causing my palms to sweat and my stomach to flip. District Twelve was going to have a winner this year and it wasn't going to be me.

The TV shuts off and before Effie can even open her mouth I'm standing and I make a break for my room. I hadn't realized that I was running until I hit my door at full speed. I open the door and slam it shut. I crawl into bed pull the covers up over my head trying to block everything out. I don't start crying but I feel like it. I bury my face into my pillow and start to play the piano in my head again; tapping my fingers against the bedframe like it's the piano keyboard. I play out a slow medley and again I can almost hear the music.

A knock comes on the other side of the door but I ignore it. The person knocks again but I keep ignoring it because I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment. The person gives up and I sigh thankfully. I continue to hear the music in my head and it helps me drift off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

If you guys have any ideas you want me to see in this let me know!

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Up, up, up Madge! It's going to be a big big day!" Effie says through my closed door and I groan groggily. I flip over and pull the covers up trying to rescue my warmth and slip back into sleep.

Effie knocks again though and I growl this time muttering under my breath about how infuriating and obnoxious she is. I push myself out of bed and stretch my limbs; they pop and crack as they loosen up. My neck has a kink though and I can't turn my head to the left.

I don't bother to shower and change since I know that I'll be handed over to my stylist as soon as the train pulls into the Capitol. Instead I just pull my tangled blonde hair into a messy bun and walk down the hall. I felt a little better today, I think my mind finally wrapped around the fact that I was going into the games but that I wasn't coming out. I would try though. Of course I would try, I promised my father I would.

Gale's the only person in the dining car. I watch him for a few moments trying to find any sign of him giving up but staying true to his character Gale is still a rock. His eyes aren't red and glassy, his face isn't blotchy, and there is no sign of any nerves. He just sits there eating a large breakfast and drinking something in a mug.

"What are you looking at Undersee?" He asks without looking up from his plate. I blush and move to the table piled high with food.

"Nothing, I just- nothing." I mumble out stumbling on my words. My brain was still foggy from all the tears yesterday. Did all of that really just happen yesterday?

I sit in front of him with a small plate of food. I still couldn't bring myself to eat anything more than a bowl of soup or a piece of toast with jam.

"You should really eat more Undersee. Putting on extra weight for the arena would be a smart move." Gale says and he hands me his plate of eggs.

"I'm not hungry." I say pushing the plate back to him. "Besides, I don't want to be pitied." I look up at him and watch as the corners of his mouth lift a bit.

"No one is pitying you. I'm just suggesting that it's a good idea." Gale says pushing the plate of food back, "Think of it as a gift."

It's my turn for the corner of my lips to twitch. I shake my head and eat the eggs slowly. We sit in silence the only sound is the clinking of silverware and the whooshing sound of the wind through the window.

"Morning." Haymitch says as he staggers into the train car. He's either drunk or really hung-over.

He sits at the head of the table and pulls out a flask. The amber liquid pours into his coffee and I bite my lip angrily tasting a bit of blood.

"You know," I say as I wipe the blood away, "It's going to be really hard to help us in the arena when you're wasted."

"Like the two of you will make it past the blood bath. The mayor's daughter and a poor boy from the Seam, pathetic." He says and my eyes snap at Gale, his jaw is clenched and his eyes are staring at the knife.

"You're out mentor Haymitch, you must have some advice." I say and my tone dips into sarcasm.

"Yeah, stay alive." Haymitch says equally sarcastic. He guffaws and takes a swig from his flask.

I flush with anger and I turn back to my plate biting my tongue because arguing with Haymitch was not worth it. Gale doesn't think that though and when Haymitch sets his flask back onto the table Gale grabs with one smooth motion and flings it across the room. My eyes widen and my jaw drops. Haymitch punches Gale in the jaw but it doesn't seem to faze the boy from the Seam because a second after a knife comes far too close to the hand Haymitch has set on the table and the squabble ceases.

"What do I have here?" Haymitch asks as he stares at Gale. A bruise is forming on his jaw and I stand heading over to the cold beverage bin collecting him a napkin of ice.

"Thanks." He mutters and sets it against his face.

"Let the bruise set. It'll show that you're tough, make the Capitol think you got a fight with a tribute before the arena." Haymitch says and Gale takes the ice off and sets it on the table.

"Fighting before the arena is against the rules Haymitch." I say and he turns to me with a smirk on his face, "Gale could get in trouble for that."

"Not if he doesn't get caught he won't." Haymitch says turning away from me and back to Gale. "What else can you do?"

"I'm pretty good with a bow and arrow." Gale admits and I almost laugh at how modest he is.

"Don't be so modest Hawthorne." I say wiping my mouth with a napkin in an attempt to lose the smirk, "He's far better than good. He gets a clean shot each time right through the eye." I say to Haymitch with a knowing nod.

"Uh huh, and what are you good at Miss Undersee?" Haymitch asks now staring at me.

"Nothing," I say with a swallow. "I'm just good at the piano and I don't think there's going to be one in the arena." I say and Gale smirks now and almost chokes on his drink.

"Undersee is smart, like she scores 100 percent on everything. She's also a fast and pretty steady runner." Gale says talking me up like I had just done for him.

"Stand next to each other." Haymitch says pointing to an open spot away from the table.

I stand reluctantly next to Gale and my stomach twists. As if I needed to be reminded how small I am in comparison. Haymitch circles us and sizes us up with his eyes. He pinches our muscles and pushes us to see how steady we are.

"Well" Haymitch says and I tilt my head curiously to what he has to say, "I guess you two aren't entirely worthless."

"So where does that leave us?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"I'm getting to that May- Madge." Haymitch says and I shrink down and look at my feet. My socks have a hole in them.

"In a few minutes we'll be arriving in the Capitol and you'll be handed over to your prep teams. Let them do whatever they need to so that you two look presentable. Don't protest, don't get upset, just sit there and let it happen." Haymitch says and I nod my head still looking at my socks.

"But what if-" Gale begins to say but Haymitch cuts him off with the wave of his hand.

"Just go with it." Haymitch says and he begins to walk out, "I'd wave to them if I were you. Sponsorships are going to be life or death from here on out."

I hadn't even realized we arrived in the Capitol, but here we are looking at the glimmering skyline of all different colors. The citizens start to realize we're a tribute train and all of them start to cheer and wave. The funny people in the bright wigs blow us kisses and squeal as the train moves closer into the city.

I move timidly to the window and Gale mutters something but I can't hear him. I smile slightly at the people and wave shyly causing them to scream louder and become more excited.

"Come on Gale." I say turning and looking at him. He shakes his head but I grab the sleeve of his shirt and tug him towards the window. "They'll love you." I say and he furrows his brow at the strange people.

He and I stay at the window together. I wave and Gale scowls, this is the closest thing we'll ever have to a friendship. The train lurches to a stop and I tumble into Gale. His calloused hands grip my shoulders lightly but steadily. I'm able to catch my footing and I nod to him in thanks as we turn back towards the window.

"Come on you two!" Effie calls and I turn my head in her direction, "The Capitol is waiting."

"Oh God, come along Madge we mustn't keep the Capitol waiting. We do after all owe them everything." Gale says his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Right you are Mr. Hawthorne! That's the spirit." Effie says not catching onto the sarcasm. She fixes her wig in the reflection of a spoon and she nods for us to follow her.

Gale and I look at each other and I shrug my shoulders because there are really no words to describe Effie Trinket. Gale rolls his eyes and together we step off the train to the bright lights and screaming people that is the Capitol.

* * *

I can't seem to get this story out of my head and I find myself writing something about it pretty much everywhere. I found this chapter actually very difficult to write and I know it's not my best and that the characters are a little ooc. Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Burning, that is the only way I can explain how waxing feels. Venia rips the patch of hair I have on my body and I grit my teeth because that skin is sensitive. Their fingers poke and prod my body sending me to beauty base zero, whatever that means.

"I think it's time to call in Cinna!" Octavia squeals and I bite my lip terrified. I had a feeling we were going to be naked for the opening ceremonies this year.

The three of them file out and I stare at myself in the mirror. I've never been so clean before, my skin almost glows under the lights overhead. The door slides open and I blush when Cinna steps in because I've never had so many people look at my naked body before, especially grown men.

Seeing my blush Cinna hands me a robe and I smile thankfully at him. Cinna is surprisingly normal and I smile at him again because he seems nice and friendly. I know he's new though because I've never seen him before. He must hate being assigned to the worst District in the games.

"Hello Madge," he says and I smile again unable to find my voice "Can I just say how very brave you are."

"What do you mean?" I ask tilting my head and raising one eyebrow.

"You didn't cry one time on camera and during the whole recap you kept your cool. That was very brave of you." He says leading me over to a couch.

"Oh well you didn't see me behind the scenes." I say remembering my breakdown in the Justice Building and on the train. Cinna smiles and uncovers a plate of food for me to eat.

"Haymitch told me that you haven't been eating much. I was instructed to make sure that you finished this plate." He says and then hands me a napkin. I bite into the chicken and crinkle my nose because food just doesn't taste good anymore.

"I'm not hungry." I say and I push the plate of food away from me.

"Usually the tributes from the District are dying to get all of this food." Cinna says and I suddenly feel guilty because this plate of food could probably feed a whole family in the Seam.

I attempt to eat again and this time I just choke down the food because it's true that I need to eat a lot before the games. The food is rich and instantly gives me a stomach ache.

"How despicable the Capitol must seem to you." Cinna says and I don't want to say anything that could offend him so instead I just keep eating and carefully pick my words.

"No, it's just different, that's all." I say and Cinna smiles and pats my knee. "What will I be wearing tonight?" I ask as I picture my naked body dusted in coal dust or painted black.

"Well Portia and I really wanted to capture District 12." He begins and I groan because I'll for sure be put in some stupid costume with a pick axe.

"District 12 is a mining district. So I assume that I'll be naked, painted, or put in baggy oversized miming gear." I say and I bite into a bread roll suddenly feeling a lot less mopey now that I have food in my stomach.

"Not exactly." Cinna says and I raise my eyebrows because he's up to something, "What do we do with coal Madge?"

"We burn it." I say slowly and Cinna nods his head satisfied. "Oh no." I mutter

"Are you afraid of fire Madge?" He asks and I shake my head no in disbelief. My stylist is crazy.

….

I follow Cinna in my tight black jumpsuit as he leads me to District 12 chariot. I can find Gale instantly and I relax a bit when I see that he's dressed in the same outfit. We meet eyes for a few moments but I drop my gaze and watch my feet in the heavy black boots.

I bump into something and I fall backwards. The hulking figure laughs and I look up to see the large boy from District 2, his District partner snickers and she steps incredibly close to my hand.

"Well isn't the District 12 girl good looking this year?" The boy asks his partner and she scrunches up her nose in annoyance.

"Please," she says "She's about as pretty as a lump of coal." She snickers again and the boy laughs loudly too.

"Let me help you District 12," the boy says reaching out his hand but I don't take it. Instead I move to stand by myself but the girl knocks my feet out from underneath me again. "Awe come on District 12, don't be so proud."

I panic for a second before I remember that they can't hurt me. It's against the rules; the Gamemakers will punish them before we even set foot in the arena. Then Haymitch's words flood back into my mind, _Not if he doesn't get caught._ I look around and find that everyone seems to be preoccupied with something. Haymitch is arguing with Effie, Cinna and Portia are bent over an extinguisher, and I can't even find Gale anymore. The boy reaches down again, his hand is twice the size of mine and my eyes widen in fear.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice growls and I watch as a hand forcefully lands on the boy's back.

"I don't think that's your business." The boy sneers and looks at Gale. Gale doesn't step back, he doesn't even look intimidated instead his jaw clenches and his muscles flex.

"It is when you mess with her." Gale says pointing to me, "Get up Madge." He says and I remember that I'm still on the ground. I get up and move to his side; surprisingly I tower over the girl so it makes me feel better.

"You can't protect her forever." The boy says and I shudder when his eyes trail up my body, "I'll see you in the games Madge." The two from 2 snicker and I swallow fearfully suddenly imagining all the ways he can kill me.

"Let's go." Gale says putting a hand gently on my shoulder and pushing me to where our team waits.

"Oh you're making friends. How nice!" Effie squeals and Gale snorts as he climbs into the chariot. He shoots a look at Haymitch and I watch as both of the look back towards the Careers.

"You alright sweetheart?" Haymitch asks and I nod as he helps me climb onto the chariot.

"I'll be fine Haymitch." I say, "I just need to find a way to protect myself."

"We'll figure something out, Maysilee did." I nod and hope that I really am like her since everyone seems to believe I am.

"Ready?" Cinna asks and I nod as he lights the torch. "Remember it's just a synthetic flame." I nod and clench my fists as the torch lights me on fire.

The first tribute chariot pulls out and people start screaming. I jump but relax when I realize there not screaming because I am on fire. I can barely even feel the heat. Portia lights Gale and I watch as gleam of sweat sets on his face.

I furrow my brows but realize he must be afraid of fire because of the mines. Katniss told me that his father and her father both died in a mining accident, either they caught on fire or they were blown to bits. No one will ever really know.

Our chariot moves up to the doors and I lurch almost falling off but thankfully I'm able to capture myself. I look at Gale and see that he no longer looks scared he's just indifferent again.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." I say to him loud enough so he can hear me over the roar of the crowd.

"Don't worry about it Undersee." Gale says as we get closer to the door. Our flames glow against the walls and the floor causing an odd illumination. "And don't expect it to happen in the arena."

"I wasn't." I snap at him not liking the tone he used, "I was just thanking you." I say and I move away from him somewhat.

We don't say anything else to each other but I hear my name being called from behind me and I look to find Cinna trying to get my attention. He makes a motion with his hands and I star at it confused. He then grabs hands with Haymitch who looks absolutely appalled by it. I laugh and point it out to Gale and he smirks at the sight.

"What do you think they want?" He asks and Cinna grabs hands with Portia now. I bite my lip understanding and I shake my head turning back.

"You're not going to like it when I tell you," I say to him as District 10's chariot pulls out. "he wants us to hold hands."

Gale locks his jaw and then looks back at Haymitch and Cinna. He sighs and grabs my hand pulling me closer to him so that our flames combine. "Haymitch told us to go with it remember." I nod and watch as District 11's chariot moves.

"Ready?" I ask and I look out to the stands and up to the sky. You can't see the stars here.

"I'm ready to get this over with." Gale says and he lets go of my hand. I frown but he just wipes his palm on his pant leg and grabs my hand again just as our chariot moves.

The crowd screams reach a new level as we glide through. They start chanting our names and I laugh and wave at them. I blow them kisses and catch flowers that they toss at us. I catch us on the screen and smile when I see how amazing we look. We look unified by the handholding and the mixture of our flames coming together. I look beautiful and bubbly while Gale looks handsome and dark, a perfect mix. We pull into the circle and I catch the tributes of District 2 staring at us. I lift my eyebrow at them and smile quite smugly. Gale smirks and nudges me with his shoulder and I turn back to President Snow.

His snakelike eyes are on us and I bite my lip holding onto Gale's hand tightly. He doesn't shrug me off but instead pulls me a bit closer so that our flames grow even more. The heat intensifies and I wonder if it's from the synthetic flame or the blush that's creeping onto my face.

"And may the odds be ever in your favor." Snow says and his eyes fall back on Gale and me. He watches us until our chariot pulls us away.

Cinna and Portia extinguish us instantly and Gale hops off the chariot then turns and helps me down. He flexes the hand I was holding and lifts his eyebrows at me.

"You have a pretty strong grip." Gale says with a small laugh. I bite my lip sheepishly.

"Sorry." I say with an awkward laugh. He shrugs his shoulders and turns to an approaching Haymitch and Effie.

"That was wonderful. I got lightheaded just watching the two of you, I'm completely star struck!" Effie squeaks and then pulls me into a crushing hug. Her perfume is strong and I cough and I inhale far too much of it.

"Your new friends seemed to have liked it too." Haymitch says and my eyes travel to the pack of Careers. All six of them are watching us and I look at Gale who just smirks at them. I wave to add effect, the impish girl glares causing me to smile.

"Don't provoke them." Haymitch snaps and I turn to look at him shrinking down somewhat. "Come on, we need to talk strategy for training."

I nod and follow Gale and Haymitch to the glass elevator. We shoot up to level twelve in an instant and a small giggle escapes my lips. Gale looks at me and the corners of his mouth twitch up. God I wish he would just smile.

We stop in amazement as we look at the large room. Gale gasps and I shake my head because this is nothing like home. Effie points us to our rooms but Haymitch wants us to eat first so we all gather around the table. I actually eat this time because my stomach grumbles and roars angrily at the lack of food I've given it.

A red headed Avox passes me a glass of wine and I turn it down instantly. Gale stares at her and I see his eyes flash in recognition before they drop low to his plate. I study the Avox but can't think of how she could be familiar to Gale; it's obviously that she's originally from the Capitol. Gale chugs a glass of wine and my head hurts for him.

"So tomorrow," Haymitch says and I look up at him instantly forgetting about the Avox. "You stay far away from the bows. Learn something you don't know and learn some survival skills." He says pointing at Gale and he nods biting into a bread roll.

"And you Maysilee," Haymitch says and I choke on my food but he doesn't seem to notice that he called me the wrong name. "I would learn as much as you can. Stick with Hawthorne here and don't ever leave each other's sides. Look like team an act like your friends." I nod but Gale seems annoyed.

"Her name is Madge, that's the second time you've done that." Gale says and I kick him hard underneath the table.

"Just don't worry about it Hawthorne." I say and I push my plate away and drink some milk.

"What did I say about being friends?" Haymitch says ignoring the name comment. I shoot him a look but all he does is lift an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, don't worry about it Gale." I say and I bite my lip, "May I be excused I'm really tired." I say and Effie smiles at my manners.

"Of course dear, the recap of the opening ceremonies isn't important." Effie says waving me away I nod and move down the hall to my bedroom.

I move straight to the bathroom and undress jumping in the shower right away. I wash off all the makeup and let the shower comb out the tangles in my hair. I jump out and dry off moving back into my room to change into something comfortable. Someone knocks and I grumble because I'm not in the mood for company.

I open the door and find Gale. I lift my brows and tilt my head at him. He's holding something in his hand and flipping it around, it's small and gold.

"Here," He says and hands me my mockingjay pin. "Cinna brought this over while you were in the shower. They found it on the train and figured it was your token." I nod thankfully wanting to hit myself for forgetting about it.

"Thanks," I say pinning it to my shirt. "What's your token?" I ask because I haven't seen him with anything.

"Oh, uh," He pulls his long sleeves up and shows me a woven bracelet, "Posy made it for me."

"She loves you a lot." I say remembering his little sister when she came with him to deliver strawberries to me.

"Yeah she does." We stand awkwardly for a moment and Gale opens his mouth and then closes it again, like he's struggling.

"What is it Gale?" I ask with a sigh because I already know what he's going to ask.

"Who's Maysilee?" He asks and I bite my lip wondering if I should tell. "I know you told me not to worry about it, but I can't help but be curious." I nod understanding and I open my door wider inviting him in.

He walks in and leans against my dresser as I sit on my bead searching for the perfect words to describe my Aunt Maysilee. I only knew what people had told me but I can't help but feel there was something more than that.

"Maysilee is my mother's sister. She and Haymitch I guess you can say were friends." Gale nods and doesn't push me to speak faster he just leans and listens. "She participated in the 50th Quarter Quell and made it to the top five. She was killed by mutts."

"Oh, I didn't know. No one talks about the fiftieth games at all." Gale says and I nod because it's strange that a Quell isn't repeated.

"I supposedly look just like her so Haymitch and my mother always calls me Maysilee. I know it's hard for them because Haymitch is always drunk and my mother is doped up on morphine so I think they just get confused." I say shrugging my shoulders. "Maysilee was a real good fighter though, so I hope I'm like her in more ways than one."

"I'm sure we can find something you're good at. We have a week to figure out your strengths." Gale says and I furrow my brows as he saunters out.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask as I stop at my door and watch him open the one across the hall.

"Haymitch wants us to act like friends and if we're going to be inseparable for this week I might as well help you out." I nod and watch him he stops again and meets my eyes, "After all you're from my district and I'm sure you'd help me out if you could." He shuts his door and before I can say anything and I nod into darkness.

I shut my door and walk over to bed trying to absorb Gale's words. He was right I would help him if I could, but really can't think as to why he'd want to help me. The district crap was a lie because he wouldn't look me in the eye when he said it. So I couldn't help but feel like this was a strategy he was working on himself, maybe he was planning on killing me. I cringe and push the thought away, it had to be more than that. It just had to be.

* * *

So I feel like this is more ooc but it ties into how I'm planing the arena to be. I know that I've pretty much posted a new chapter in every one of my sotries today but I'm provcrastinating on homework big time. I have a major case of juniorities at the moment and I'm itching for summer break already.

Let me know what you think of this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit Undersee would you eat something?" Haymitch growls at me as my fork pushes my eggs around the plate.

"I'm just not hungry Haymitch." I snap at him, "I don't know why. I'm just not hungry."

"Just eat something Madge. You're turning into skin and bones right in front of my eyes and you're not even in the games yet." Haymitch growls and I drop my fork onto my plate.

I don't say anything and I just keep looking at the unappetizing eggs. Haymitch slams his fist on the table and I jump looking up at him.

"Just leave her alone Haymitch. She'll eat when she wants to." Gale says not looking up from his own plate of food.

Haymitch grumbles something and stands up knocking his chair and rattling the table, "Remember what I said about training. Effie will bring you down there." Haymitch's hand lands on my shoulder "Eat something."

I nod and take a small bite of toast. Gale and I sit at the table in silence. I look up and meet his gaze, he doesn't drop his eyes or blush he just stares at me. I take another small bite of toast and gag as it slides past my throat.

"Here," Gale says handing me a bowl with a napkin on top. I stare at it quizzically and Gale shakes the bowl for me to take it. "Come on Undersee."

I sigh and take the bowl from his hands and lift the napkin carefully, sort of afraid of what I might find. I smile though when I recognize the berries in the bowl. _Strawberries. _The familiarity of them almost brings tears in to my eyes. I look up at Gale and bite my lip a bit and nod in thanks.

I eat each berry carefully. I forgot how much I liked them and wanted to savor each one that passed my lips. I hand a few over to Gale and together we eat the red berries talking about home and what we missed about it.

"These aren't as good as the ones you bring me." I say and Gale nods in agreement. He squishes one of the berries absent mindedly and the juice squirts out and sprays him in the face.

I giggle and Gale joins in and then were both laughing together. His is strong and causes his shoulders to shake, while mine is small and silent. We laugh uncontrollably and I don't even know why we thought it was so funny but it is and we keep laughing until the tears run down my cheeks.

I didn't even know I was crying until my shoulders shake with sobs. Gale stops laughing instantly and moves to sit next to me. His arm wraps around me and he lets me cry into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I say with a quivering breath, "I don't know why I'm so weepy."

"You're just scared, it's ok." Gale murmurs to me, "It's going to be fine Un- Madge."

"I just want to go home Gale. That's it." I say and he nods and continues to hold me until I stop crying.

I nod and sniffle rubbing my eyes to get rid of the tears. Effie walks in and Gale drops his arms and straightens out. His arms flex and we lock eyes for a moment before Effie leads us away to the elevator and to the training rooms.

Our shoes squeak and we stand in the elevator quietly. Gale shifts his weight from side to side and I breathe deeply. Effie talks a little but we brush her off and she stops attempting to make conversation with us. When the elevator doors open we're the last tribute pair to arrive and all eyes fall on us.

Effie leaves us alone and pats our backs before retreating back to the elevator. Gale and I move in unison to the rest of the tributes and stand next to District 11. My eyes fall on the little girl again and she smiles somewhat at me before dropping her gaze.

Atala, the head trainer, starts her speech and I ignore her too busy looking at the rest of the tributes. I'm taller than half the girls there and you can tell I'm also better fed the rest of them. Gale nudges me and I realize it's time for us to start training.

The Careers are already with the weapons and I shake when I watch the large boy from District 2 swing around a large sword. I follow Gale to an edible plant station and study each one closely. Gale knows the plants like the back of his hand but soon I learn them and score 100 percent by my fifth test. Gale smiles; he actually smiles, and nods his head approvingly before we go on to the next station.

"Let's try that obstacle course." Gale says pointing to an area where the Careers are lined up. The impish girl is jumping from block to block dodging hits from a trainer.

"Why don't you go do that I'll I learn how to use a weapon." I say and Gale chuckles a bit. He bites his lip and nods slowly.

"Alright," Gale says and his eyes land on a knife throwing station, "Learn how to do something. I'll find you afterwards." I nod and we part ways.

The trainer helps me find my stance and teaches me how to grip the knife. The blade feels heavy and unnatural in my hand but I give it a strong throw and it lands a little ways off the target.

"Good try, now just try to focus and aim." The trainer says and I nod and grab another knife. I weigh it in my hand before I let it fly across the distance. The knife sticks in the target's upper body and I smile.

"Nice," a deep voice say behind me, "Who would have thought that District 12 would actually have some potential." I turn and look at the boy from 2. I crinkle my nose and turn away heading over the fire starting station and far away from the weapons.

"Oh come on 12. Don't be so proud." The boy says as he sits next to me at the station and watches my hands as I fumble with the set up.

"Don't you have anyone else to harass?" I snap at him with a sneer.

"No," He says and his hand touches the tip of my ponytail and he twirls it around his finger. "I don't." I slap his hand away and glare.

"Don't touch me. You have no right to touch me." I say enunciating every letter.

"I have every right Madge." The way he says my name sends chills down my spine and it's not in a good way. "Soon we'll be in the arena and you'll be begging me to protect you."

"I wouldn't count on that District 2. I'd rather die than ever beg you for anything." He chuckles and stands up.

"I'm Cato, remember that." He says and he watches me for a few seconds.

"Are we going to have a problem District 2?" Gale asks as he steps next to me. I didn't even hear him step up but I was glad he did.

"Not yet." Cato growls at Gale but he leaves us alone soon because Gale refuses to back down.

Gale sits next to me and starts to set up his own fire. He beats me in lighting it even though I started before him and grins at me smugly. I murmur obscurities at him under my breath and he chuckles before teaching me how to start a proper fire.

I could get used to working and being around Gale. We don't need to talk but we communicate easily when we do. By the time it's time for lunch I can't help but feel that Gale's my friend even if it's only for a little bit.

…

Gale snorts as he watches the girl from District 1 miss the target for the fifth time today. It was the last training session before our private sessions with the Gamemakers and I know Gale was itching to get his hands on the silver bow the girl was currently practicing with.

"Why don't you go show her how it's done?" I say to him and push him away from the snare station.

"Haymitch told me to stay away from the bows." Gale hisses at me as I continue to push him towards the bows.

"And since when do you do what Haymitch says?" I ask him with a raised brow.

"Good point. Ok, just one shot then we move on." I nod and stand next to him as he picks a large bow.

The girl from District 1 laughs as Gale sets up the bow and takes a steady pose in front of the target. She rolls her eyes and continues to practice until Gale sends an arrow flying and it lands right on the bulls-eye. I clap and watch as Gale lets two more arrows fly with perfect accuracy. The girl from 1 glares and thrusts the boy to the trainer before heading back to the Career pack.

"Come up here Madge." Gale says as he trades bows with the trainers and then handing me the smaller one.

"I don't know how to do that." I say taking a step back and Gale rolls his eyes and grabs my arm pulling me next to him.

"I'm obviously going to teach you Madge." He says with an eye roll and the hands me the bow.

Gale lifts my arms and moves my hands to the correct places. He then places a bow on the string and slaps my hand as I try to pull it back.

"Not yet." He growls and then he stands behind me and places his hands over mine. "Inhale and pull the string back." Gale murmurs into my ear and I nod feeling the heat of his body and I blush deeply.

I inhale deeply as I pull the string back and hold it there. I shake a bit and Gale steadies his breath his close to my ear and I swallow wondering if he can hear my thundering heart.

"Exhale and let go." He says and I let my air out releasing the arrow. It flies and lands in the target a little to the left but far better than District 1.

I smile and look up at Gale he laughs and pats my shoulder. We leave the station before too much attention is brought to us and decide to practice knife throwing until we're sent out. I've gotten loads better even though I'm nothing like the girl from District 2 who I'm sure can throw a knife in her sleep. I'm able to hit the bulls-eye 70 percent of the time and nod accepting that this is as good as I'm going to get.

"Looks like we have a shadow." Gale says and he nods to the tiny girl from 11 who's watching us with wide eyes.

I smile at her and I see panic flash before she turns and walks quickly away. I look at Gale and he shrugs his shoulders and we turn to Atala as she calls us out for lunch.

Gale and I sit at our regular table with a large bowl of strawberries between us. We eat and talk about home telling each other stories so that we look like friends. I'm sure we appear as a team because the only other people sitting together are the Career pack and they keep shooting us looks.

I watch as Cato looks over at me again. I bite my lip and look away quickly back to my plate of food. Gale throws an apple stem at me and it hits me right between my eyes I retaliate by throwing a whole strawberry at him. He annoyingly catches it in his mouth and grins at me cockily. I roll my eyes and began to throw more food at him and he catches eat thing in his mouth. It becomes a game between us soon and we start asking each other questions about what we learned in the training room. When you answered right we would toss one berry when you answered wrong we would throw about five berries and laugh as we would scramble to catch them in our mouths.

"Come one kids," Effie says as she picks us up after the training session. "How was your last session?"

"It went ok." I answer and Gale nods as we follow her into our room.

"Well you have a big day tomorrow with the private sessions. Why don't you just take the rest of the day to relax." I nod and start to move to my room.

Gale follows me with light footsteps and he yawns as he opens his door. We look at each other for a few moments studying the other because I know now we were friends as much as we would "hate" to admit it. We were friends and it was going to be that much harder to be in the games together. What if we were the last two, would I really have the heart to kill Gale, not that I could. But if it came down to it, who would go home because I don't think he could kill me either and I sure as hell didn't want to go back to District 12 without him.

* * *

Filler chapter. I know not my best work but yeah I dont really have an excuse haha.

Rian T.


	6. Chapter 6

My head was pounding and spinning. I was woozy, I felt sick, and I couldn't take much more of Effie's talking this morning. In two hours we would be heading down for our private sessions and I had no idea what I would show the Gamemakers. I would be the first tribute in history to earn the score of one.

"Madge," Haymitch calls to me and I lift my head up from my hands, "are you alright?"

"I just have a headache, that's all." I say back and then nibble on a piece of toast so I can act somewhat normal.

"We can you some pain medication if you'd like Madge dear." Effie says and I shake my head quickly.

"No, no medicine. I'll be fine; I'm just stressed that's all." I say feeling some panic bubble in me. I would not take any medication; I refused to be like my mother.

We continue eating and Haymitch talk's strategy to us. Gale has to shoot arrows and I have to find something that will make me noticeable. I wasn't even sure what I could do. Show my knowledge in plants? How fast I can run? That I'm really good at being useless?

"May- Madge. Why don't you go get some fresh air?" Haymitch asks and I know it's more of a command then a question. I nod gratefully because the room was starting to get stuffy.

I find my way up to the roof and smile when the wind tosses my hair. The chimes make sweet music and I follow their sound to a bench that looks over the city. I was relaxed up here and my head was starting to feel clearer. I could finally gather up my thoughts.

I could show the Gamemakers how fast I run. My best mile time was a little under nine minutes and if I was able to run fast wouldn't it be hard for another Career or a mutt to catch me? I could show the Gamemakers how smart I am. I could memorize the details that could help me survive. I knew what plants to eat, I knew how to start a fire, build a shelter, and set snares. Why couldn't I survive? I could be like the Aunt everyone compares me to. There was absolutely no reason I couldn't. But then, couldn't the Careers do all of that? They were most likely faster, but I doubt some of them were smarter.

I stand and brush the thought out of my head. I had to try. I would make my father and district proud if I tried. I walk around and brush my hands over the golden and copper chimes that sway in the brisk wind. The sound is a bit like a piano and brings sweet thoughts of evening nights in the parlor at home. The sun would dip low and shine right through the large bay window causing my white piano to almost glitter. I would sit there and strum my fingers over the tinkling keys and watch the sun set. I loved sunsets the way they glowed and could turn even the ugliest things pretty. I wonder if the sunset in the games will be the same one at home. I wonder if the golden sun will bring some beauty into the terrible games that will be my fate.

…

"District 2: Cato." The electronic voice calls and I watch as the large boy walks into the Gamemakers room. He smiles smugly at me for a minute and I can't help but scoot closer to Gale.

We watch each district step into the room. I fiddle with the tips of my hair and tug at the collar of my training suit because I can't seem to sit still. I glance at Gale and find him with his eyes closed, was he sleeping? I poke the side of his arm and he opens his left eye to look at me.

"What are you going to show the Gamemakers?" I ask. I knew it was a stupid question, I just felt better talking and not sitting in silence. I was next and was terrified.

"Oh you know. The great skills I have with a slingshot." He says with a small smile but I don't laugh and the corners of my mouth don't even twitch up. "Come on Undersee, lighten up."

"I don't know what I'm going to show them Gale. At least you can joke around about it." I sigh because the confident I found on the roof disappeared when I saw the Careers again.

"Show them how you can throw knives. Your decent and should at least get you a seven at the least." Gale says and his shoulder brushes against mine causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand and the spot he touched to tingle.

"A seven won't get me sponsors and without sponsors I'll die." I say and my voice cracking on the word die.

"You're Mage Undersee, you're the mayor's daughter and already a fan favorite based on that title alone." Gale says and then he swallows like he's stumbling on words, "You're beautiful too, just show them that you're not going to go down without a fight and I'm sure sponsors will line up to help _you_."

"To help _us_." I correct him with a deep blush because Gale Hawthorne just called me beautiful. "Sponsorships will line up for you once you pull a score of 10." I say and he smiles a bit.

We sit in silence for a few minutes trying to find words to say to one another but none come. I start to chew on my nails and then my lip because the Gamemakers will be calling me in soon.

"District 12: Madge Undersee." I stiffen and Gale nudges me. I take a deep quivering breath and retie my hair into a ponytail.

"Good luck Madge." Gale says and I smile at him.

I stop at the door and turn back, he's looking down and I can see that he's shaking somewhat. "Hey Gale," I say and his head snaps up meeting my eyes, "shoot straight."

The Gamemakers voices echo in the room and I stand in front of them waiting for them to acknowledge me. One of them waves for me to start and I head over to the knife throwing station like Gale said. I throw with better accuracy this time and I see a few nod at me. I move onto the running station and start the treadmills speed at a medium setting to get used to it. My legs scream but I can't help but enjoy this pain. I loved running, I set the speed higher and soon I feel like I'm flying. A small smile bursts from my lips and I set the treadmill to add a few hurdles for me to jump over. I clear each one easily and more Gamemakers look in my direction. They nod and then turn back to their wine.

The buzzer sounds for time and I turn off the treadmill so that I slow down to a light jog and then a slow walk. I curtsy to them and walk out of the room and up the elevator to where Haymitch and Effie await me.

"So?" Haymitch asks as I sit on the edge of the couch next to his chair.

"They didn't pay much attention to me, but when they did look over they nodded at me and a few wrote something down. I think it went alright." I say and Haymitch nods and pats my back.

"Good job sweetheart. Now you just need to get through the interviews tomorrow night and then-" Haymitch says and he stops talking.

"And then the games." I finish for him. He nods and smiles at me.

"Right you are sweetheart." Haymitch says and then he hands me a glass of water. I hadn't realized I was so parched until the liquid passes my lips and I guzzle it all at once.

"Haymitch," I say as the red headed Avox brings me another glass of water, "What was Maysilee really like?

"Well she looked just like you." Haymitch says and I roll my eyes.

"Other than that. There has to be more to her." I say and Haymitch rolls his eyes and waves me off."

"Oh there was so much more to her than looks." Haymitch says after he takes a swig from his flask. I nod and wait patiently for him to continue, "Maysilee was something different. A fighter, she was terrifying really. But she was sweet too, saw the good in people in all people even those in the Capitol." Haymitch says and I nod.

"Sounds like you thought of her more than a friend." I say and Haymitch looks at me and then looks away.

"I wish I could say that I did, but by the time I realized how great she was we were already in the games and there was no point since only one could win." I smile and rub my finger over the golden circle on my pin. "That was her token too. She'd be proud that you're wearing it."

I smile and nod. I felt better, now that I understood my Aunt Maysilee better. No one ever told me about her, other than that I was her splitting image. I smile again when Gale walks in somewhat eager to tell him what Haymitch said because as of right now Gale was my only friend.

His eyes are burning though and I take a step back scared. He pushes past Haymitch and I and heads straight for his room. Haymitch lifts his brows and sits back down waving it off and taking another swig from his flask. I was far more curious though.

I knock on his door and listen as I hear things hit the wall on the other side of the door.

"Go away!" He growls and I knock again. Something glass shatters and Gale swears. The door flies open and I gasp at his bloody hand. "What Undersee? What do you want?"

I don't say anything but walk inside his room. He seems to have broken everything glass and thrown pretty much everything around. I sigh and walk into his bathroom grabbing a cloth and dampening it with warm water. Gale sits on his bed holding his hand and looking down with bloodshot eyes.

I wrap the cloth around his hand and start to pick up the broken pieces of glass on the floor. I don't ask him what happened because I knew he didn't want to talk about it. The glass was a pretty blue vase but now it's just shards. I shake my head and toss the pieces into the trash bin. I pick up everything and wipe up the blood off the floor.

When I finally finish and look back at Gale he's in the same position and I can't handle how broken he is. I sit next to him and grab his hand unwrapping it and looking at the now dried and scabbing cuts. Gale lifts his head to look at me and we stare at each other until he drops his head in defeat.

"What happened Gale?" I ask quietly unsure if he'll answer me.

"I shot an arrow at them." Gale murmurs and I'm almost sure I don't hear him quite right. "I shot an arrow at them, because they weren't paying attention. They were preoccupied with a stupid roast pig so I shot the arrow in its mouth. I didn't hurt any of them but I'll be punished for it. My family, they need me and I just ruined my chances."

"I don't know what to say Gale." Because I honestly didn't. His grey eyes meet mine and I see the tears fill them again. Gale was crying. "Your family will be fine. I know for a fact they will."

"How do you know?" Gale growls and blinks away the tears so that they don't slip down his cheeks. "For all we know they could be de-". He chokes on the word and I shake my head no.

"What happens when the games reach the final eight?" I ask and Gale stares at me not answering, "The Capitol interviews the tributes family. How can they interview your family if they've – um, hurt them." I say and Gale smirks a bit.

"The Gamemakers won't let me reach the final eight." He says solemnly.

"They will, because you're Gale Hawthorne." I say, "You're a fan favorite and the Gamemakers want a good show. They'll make your life hell, but I know you can win. You will win." I say and Gale squeezes my hand. I had forgotten I was holding his, the realization sends a jolt through my arm.

"Thanks Undersee." He says and I smile at him before standing up to leave.

The sun is starting to set and I run up to the roof not wanting to miss the golden sunlight. I hadn't seen a sunset in almost a week and missed them terribly. The golden light causes the Capitol skyline to glitter and my stomach lurches painfully. This sunset was nothing like the ones at home, I couldn't help but feel that this evening sun was artificial like everything else in the Capitol.

…

I watch the screen intently as the scores for each District flash across the screen. Like every year the Careers score either a nine or a ten and I can't help but shake. The boy from 11, Thresh, pulls a ten as well and my eyes widen because I was so worried about the Careers I hadn't thought of him as a threat. The little girl, Rue like the flower, pulls a seven and I smile wondering what she could have showed the Gamemakers.

My picture flashes on the screen and I start to panic. I look at Gale and he nods quickly before both of our eyes flick back to the screen.

"Madge Undersee from District 12 has pulled a score of seven." Cesar says and Haymitch and Effie both pat me on the back.

"Good job sweetheart. We can work with a seven." I nod and stare at the screen as Gale's picture pops onto the screen.

Haymitch had talked to Gale after I did and assured him that his family was fine. I knew Gale didn't believe us though and I knew he wished he could be back in 12 to protect them.

"Gale Hawthorne from District 12 pulled the score of, oh my" Cesar says and Haymitch, Gale and I all groan because we're sure it's low. "a score of eleven."

Haymitch sits out his drink and I squeal. Gale can't even suppress the laugh that bubbles out of him. I stand and hug him laughing as he squeezes me. An eleven, Gale Hawthorne of District 12 pulled an eleven. Our district has to be celebrating because for once since the 50th games we were going to have a winner and I couldn't help but be proud.

* * *

A lot of OOC moements in here but I don't find them to be a big deal. I really like how this is coming along and I hope you guys do too.

The interviews are next maybe they'll enter the arena, but we'll see.

Review and tell me what you think.

Rian T.


	7. Chapter 7

"You would think someone of your status would know how to walk in heels." Effie sighs as she fixes my posture for what feels like the thousandth time this session. "Again Madge, shoulders back, head up, chest out, and walk."

I take my step hesitantly and teeter a bit in the tall heels. Effie was right, you would think the mayor's daughter would know how to walk in heels but I didn't because I never needed too. I found high heels unnecessary and just plain ridiculous. Why should I feel the need to be taller?

"That was better, but don't be so hesitant. Show me some confidence Madge dear." Effie says and she pushes my shoulders back again.

I sigh and straighten myself out and step again this time elongating my stride and swaying my hips a tad. Effie nods for me to continue walking and claps when I finally figure out how walk in the tall shoes.

"How was that?" I ask as I sit down to take the pressure off my feet.

"It wasn't bad, now when you sit in a chair cross your ankles not your legs. Keep your shoulders back and head up. Smile and be as dainty as possible."

I nod and sit in the chair like I would at one of my family's dinner party. Effie purses his lips and taps my ankles with a pointer. I sigh because crossing my ankles in heels felt awkward but Effie taps them again and I reluctantly cross them as daintily as possible. Effie nods her head and continues on with my manner lessons. How I need to enunciate, smile, and be as polite as possible. She talks so much that I can't help but wish I was already with Haymitch. Sure he was unpleasant but he knew when to shutup.

….

"So you want me to act innocent and sweet?" I ask Haymitch as he takes another swig of alcohol from his flask, "Easy enough."

"Better be." Haymitch grumbles, "Now let's practice. So Miss Undersee tell me what you like to do in your spare time."

"Oh well you know Mr. Abernathy, I love to play the piano." I let out a small giggle, "I've been playing ever since I was a small child and just love the sound it makes. Music is by far one of the most important thing in my life." I then give a smile and turn out like I'm looking at the crowd.

"Good, a lot better than Hawthorne. We couldn't even get an angle on him." I smirk because Gale's angle would just be indifferent and sort of mysterious. The Capitol was going to love that about him.

After a few minutes of silence Haymitch looks at me and I smile a tad bit knowing that when he looks at me as he sees s Maysilee, just like how my mother does. This used to annoy me because I wanted to be Madge, just Madge. But now I was proud that people could see Maysilee in me because she seems like a good person to take after. Maysilee, Madge, we really weren't all too different like I thought we were. We both were going to have the same fate in the arena. I wonder if she was ok with it like I am.

….

Hold your head high, keep your back straight, and remember to smile. I repeat these words in my head as we all line up for the interviews. Just be confident and act normal the Capitol will love you. I close my eyes and take another deep breath. I feel Gale brush his hand against mine and then grab it quickly. He squeezes it quickly reassuringly and then drops it. The gesture was nice but didn't relax me.

"I need to get some water." I say to Gale he nods and watches me carefully, "I'll be right back ok."

I can feel Gale's eyes on me as I walk down the brightly lit hall. I turn the corner quickly and stop at the silver water fountain. I sip on the cool water and sigh gratefully as it settles my nerves. I'm not shaking as much but I'm still terrified of what lies ahead. It wasn't the interviews but the fact that the games were tomorrow. _Tomorrow. _And who knows if that will be my last day or not. Who knows what tribute will kill me. I always guessed it would be a Career but it could be anyone. It could be Gale or the little girl from 11. _No._ The voice in my head says, it won't be them, they won't hurt you. It won't be Gale. He couldn't do that to you. I almost believed myself, but I was never a good liar not even to myself.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice sneers from behind me and my blood runs as cold as ice.

"Shouldn't you be in line for your interview Cato? It should be starting soon." I say as I turn away from the water fountain to face him. His eyes snake up my body in my red dress and I wish that Cinna hadn't put me in something that showed off my figure.

"They just started Glimmer's interview. So I have about nine minutes before I need to head back." Cato says and I bite my lip. I can't stop my eyes from watching his large muscles flex in his suit. I wasn't attracted to him, I was deathly afraid.

"Well I'm going to head back now." I say and Cato smirks at me. I start to walk away but his large arms block me on either side and I'm pinned against the wall.

"Why are you leaving so fast Madge?" He asks quietly and leans in closer to me. I bite my lip turn my head trying not to let my tears well in my eyes. "Look at me." He growls but I refuse to turn my head. So he does it himself by grabbing my chin and turning my head.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him and he smirks at my sudden outburst. His fingers trace gently down my bare arm and chills shiver through my body. His touch was unwanted.

"You'll see soon Madge." Cato says with a dark chuckle, "I'll see you in the games." He drops his arm and I hurry down the hall and take my place in front of Gale.

My breath is ragged and I'm even more nervous than I was before. Cato walks by us and I feel Gale shifts next to me puffing his chest out protectively.

Cato chuckles again and I feel the chills shoot through my body. He was planning something and I doubt it was my quick death in the arena. Gale grumbles something but I don't hear what he says and I turn to watch as tribute after tribute steps onto the stage. I don't hear what they say because my head is spinning around with thought of Cato and all the terrible things he could do to me.

Before I know it I'm sitting next to Cesar Flickerman on the stage and my eyes widen because I can't remember walking across the stage. Cesar smiles at me, showing almost all of his shiny white teeth. He outstretches his arm and I shake his hand with a small shy smile on my face.

"Madge Undersee of District 12," Cesar says and I smile again and wave out to the people in the stands, "So tell me about home Madge. I heard your father is the Mayor."

"Oh yes," I say with a small nod. "It's a real privilege to be the Mayor's daughter. We get to live in a large white house with such grand rooms. The best part is serving the Capitol in the best way we can." I say and I catch a glimpse of myself on the large screen. My blue eyes were wide and sparkled with awe.

"I'm sure it is." Cesar says with a laugh, "Now tell me Madge a pretty girl like you with such a high status must have a special lad back home."

"Oh no," I say and my cheeks flush. I elongate the 'O' sound and make eye contact with Haymitch, he shoots me a thumbs up. "I don't have much time for boys. I'm quite busy with helping my father with the District."

"You're very modest Madge, but there has to be one special boy, a crush perhaps?" Cesar pushes and my cheeks flush again. Oh there was a crush. I would always feel something for the boy who brought me strawberries, but I wasn't going to admit this to the Capitol and Panem. This was the one thing I would keep to myself.

"I've always had feeling for a certain boy, but I'm not going to spill my secret on national television." I say with a small laugh and Cesar shrugs largely to the crowd.

"Alright then, so what do you think of the Capitol?" Cesar asks and I smile because I was waiting for this question.

"I love it!" I squeal, "I only wish I could stay longer. There's still so much of it I haven't seen and important people I haven't meant. It's so sad that my time here is so short, part of my only wishes I was a Capitol citizen." I say and the crowd sighs in pity. I've won them over.

The buzzer sounds and I smile shaking Cesar's hand again before heading off the stage. Gale saunters on with his jaw clenched and his shoulders back. I smile at his smoldering eyes and laugh when a few Capitol women gush about how attractive he is.

"So Mr. Hawthorne please tell me how the first volunteer of District 12 received a score of 11." Cesar say and he lets out a low impresses whistle.

"You're just going to have to wait for the arena." Gale says and the crowd groans and starts to beg him to tell. His grey eyes find my blue eyes in the crowd and I smile reassuringly. "No, your all just going to have for wait for tomorrow."

"Alright, alright," Cesar says with a laugh, "So then let's talk about your family. You volunteered for your brother Rory, why? Why take his place in the games? Did you want this high honor?"

"No," Gale says and his eyes burn, "I volunteered because he's my little brother and I didn't want to watch him die on TV. I've devoted my life to protecting all my siblings and that's what I'm going to do."

"So you plan on winning?" Cesar asks and I lean forward anticipating his answer.

"I plan on fighting." Gale answers and I smirk because that was the Gale Hawthorne I was used to. The smoldering indifferent boy with the drive to win.

"That's the spirit of the games. Any other reason you want to go home, a girl perhaps?"

Gale smirks and I know he's thinking of Katniss. "There's a girl, but that's not any of your business."

"Oh come on Gale," Cesar says with a smile but Gale shakes his head no and I laugh as Cesar's smile falters. Gale was not making this easy on him.

"Alright, well, uh." Cesar stumbles but the buzzer sounds and I find his face relax. Gale walks off the stage easily before Cesar could even say goodbye.

I shake my head and follow the rest of the tributes back to our mentors and escorts. Haymitch is already talking to Gale and I can't tell if he's scolding him or not. Effie smiles when she sees me and her hands cup my face as she kisses both of my cheeks.

"You were just lovely Madge. One of the most charming girls up there, wasn't she Haymitch?" Effie asks and she wraps her arm around me in a hug.

"Yeah, you did a god job." Haymitch says and he pats Gale on the shoulder, "And you good job making Cesar squirm." Gale laughs and the four of us travel back up to our floor.

I make my way to my room to change quickly before the recap of the interviews. I put my hair into a messy bun and crack my back. I was tired but needed to watch the recap before heading to bed. Gale and everyone else are already sitting on the couch and he scoots over to make room for me. I snuggle into the arm rest comforted by Gale's radiating body heat.

I watch as each tribute steps on stage. I try to guess everyone's angle, some are better at showing character than others. When I show up on the screen my cheeks tinge pink and I bury my face in the armrest as I talk away with Cesar. I sound shallow and dimwitted but Effie reassures me that I did grand.

It's Gale that makes the real impression. He voice is deep and he just seems bored sitting up there. He even yawns at one point and I tilt my head wondering how I could have missed that. It's when he says the words, _I plan on fighting_ that shivers shake through my body. The Capitol clap at his words and I already know that people will be lining up to help him be a winner.

…

Cinna forces me to eat a plate of food before I'm sent into the arena. I protested at first but his eyes narrowed and I finally choked down the meal. When I finish eating I chew on my lip and shake as Cinna brushes his fingers lightly through my hair to put it in a neat ponytail. He hums lightly and I find it comforting that he's making a bit of music.

"Remember what Haymitch told you. Find water and get away from the Cornucopia." Cinna says as he attaches the golden pin to my shirt. "These clothes are made to keep you warm, so get ready for some chilly nights."

I nod and end up hugging him because I need comfort. I was terrified and already felt a meltdown happening. Cinna rests his chin on my forehead and starts to hum again to me. I close my eyes and picture the piano and how easily my fingers would glide over the ivory keys. That was the type of comfort I needed.

"One minute." The electronic voice says in the silent waiting room and I jump. Only one minute until I might die.

"Come on Madge." Cinna says, "Be brave, don't let them get to you." I nod and pull myself together. Cinna smiles at me and helps me shrug on a black jacket.

"Thirty seconds." The voice calls out again and the glass tube open. I rub the spot where the tracker was inserted absent mindedly and step in.

"Good luck." Cinna says and the tube closes. I start to feel claustrophobic and panicky as I wait for my platform to rise.

I lean against the tube and close my eyes. I start to lift in the air and I stand on my own two feet because I didn't want to fall off and be blown to bits. The second my head breaks into the arena I gasp at what I see.

We're surrounded by a forest much like the one that surrounds District 12. I smile a bit knowing that this will give Gale an advantage. The seconds tick by slowly as I take in my surroundings. Gale is across from me and I panic when I see his grey eyes focus on the bow. He doesn't look at me and I can't call out for him not to run to it.

"Three, two, one." The voice echoes and I watch as Gale jumps off his platform and heads straight for the bow and sheath of arrows.

"Stupid." I mutter as he reaches the Cornucopia just as the boy from 1 does. Gale doesn't attack him and just keeps running until his hands grasp onto the bow and a backpack.

He turns to look at me and he nods for me to start running and I can't believe I just wasted a minute standing on my platform. I step off and run straight for the woods. Gale's long gone and I'm glad that he won't have to see me be slaughtered over my stupid mistake. At least he got the bows.

I'm able to make it right to the beginning of the forest when someone tackles me to the ground. I scream and my attacker flips me over. It's the girl from 1, what's her name; I remember Cato called her something with a G the night of the interviews. God that was only last night.

"Poor District 12." She says with a laugh and I struggle trying to get her off of me. The knife tip hovers above my neck and I close my eyes hoping that she does this quickly.

The pressure of her on my chest is suddenly gone and I open my eyes to find her rolling on the ground away from me. She mutters something at my savior and I look up expecting Gale, but it's not him. It's Cato.


	8. Chapter 8

Cato stretches his large hand out to help me up and I smack it away. I push myself up and make another break for the woods. Cato laughs and grabs me knocking me to the ground again. I cry out and flip over to face him; he smirks and grabs me again. Cato pushes me over to the girl from 1 and she holds me as Cato ties together my hands.

"Why are you doing this?" I hiss at him when he finishes the knot and turns me to face him.

"You'll see Madge." Cato says and the girl laughs before shoving me to the ground. "Stay here."

I watch as they return to the bloodbath and close my eyes tightly as the Careers slaughter child after child. There screams send chills through my body and I wish desperately that I could cover my ears with my hands. I struggle with the knot but I'm stuck. The screaming seems to go on for hours and I feel the hot tears stream down my face as I try to block out their cries.

The first cannon finally fires and I jump terrified by the sound. I open my eyes slowly and watch as the careers collect the scattered weapons and supplies. I make a muffled cry and the girl from District 1 walks over to me.

"Here," she says as she loosens the rope around my wrists. "I'm Glimmer by the way."

"Madge," I croak out and twist my wrists around. I'm still tied up but at least I can move them a bit, "What do you guys want with me?"

"I don't know." She admits as she grabs a few things that are scattered around me, "Cato just told us not to touch you." Glimmer shrugs and turns away from me.

I watch the Careers carefully. They've set up an alliance with a boy from an outer District and I tilt my head wondering what they could possibly want with him. The two from 1 are the ones who pay most attention to me though. Occasionally one would snap there head up to look at me or bring me a sip of water. The boy, Marvel, wasn't as scary as Cato and I found his presence not as intimidating. Sure he was still unwelcome but I would pick him over Cato any day. Marvel killed his prey quickly while Cato liked to watch them suffer.

"Come on 12." Marvel says as he walks over to me, "We're making camp over there." I nod and let him help me up since I was too shaky to do it myself.

I walk slowly behind Marvel and consider making a break for it right now. My head turn towards the forest and I feel my legs twitch for me to run.

"Don't even try it." The impish girl from 2 says with a laugh. I glare at her and watch as she starts to flip a knife in a way to intimidate me. It works and I walk faster to catch up to the tributes from 1.

Cato leads the pack and he hasn't even acknowledged me since tying me up. I hope he forgets about me entirely but I doubt that will happen, he doesn't seem like the forgetting type. I swallow and look down watching my black boots as they push through the thick green grass.

The pack stops moving and I bump into Marvel. He sneers at me before pushing me to the back of the pack. I look down again and twist my wrists in an attempt to break free. Cato barks orders at the pack and I watch as they start to pile up the supplies. Glimmer guides me over to the lake and makes me sit down; she bites her lip and gives me another sip of water before returning to work.

I watch the sun sparkle across the lake and wonder if this sun is artificially created by the Gamemakers. It probably is because the sky is too blue and the clouds are too white and fluffy. I close my eyes and think about the sky back home. The color was always a dim blue and the clouds were always grey like they were in coal dust. I smile thinking of home and its ugly layer of coal dust. I used to hate how the black would cling to everything and turn it dingy but now I missed it. I wish I appreciated it more.

A large hand comes down on my shoulder and I jump. I look up to see Cato smiling down at me I glare at him and turn my gaze back out to the water.

"I have a deal to make with you." Cato says and I lift my eyebrow in question.

"What do you want?" I ask twisting my wrists again.

"I promise not to kill you or let any other Career touch you, if you help me find your District partner." Cato says and I stand up to face him. He towers over me but I don't cower down.

"What happens after I help you find him? Then you kill me?" I ask rhetorically and he laughs.

"No I give you a 24 hour head start." Cato answers and I act like I'm weighing my options, but I know I would never do that to Gale.

"And if I refuse?" I ask Cato and he smiles a bit.

"You stay here with me until I grow tired of you." Cato says taking a step closer and running his hands down my arms. "I know you're not as innocent as you appear."

I was as innocent as I appeared though. I had never even kissed a boy before or had eyes snake up my figure like this. I bite my lip actually weighing my options now but I know what I have to do.

"I'm not going to help you find him." I say and Cato smiles leaning towards me. He was far too close for comfort.

"I was hoping you would say that." He says as he brushes hair away from my face.

….

I watch the boy from District 3 carefully as he sets up the landmines. This is the first time anyone's ever done this and I had to give the boy credit. His brains saved his life but I doubt the Careers would keep him around long.

I glance over at Cato and bite my lip worried about how long he would keep me alive. The way the girl from 2 stared at me I couldn't help but feel as if she was planning my very slow very painful death. I twist my wrist again in an attempt to escape but it's no use and I just grow more frustrated.

"Well," Cato says and my eyes look up to his, "let's go hunting." The pack cheers and I cringe. I hope they didn't make me come with them.

"You stay here." Cato growls pointing at the boy from 3, "Make sure she stares here." Cato adds with a creepy smile that causes my skin to crawl.

The pack leaves with loud laughter and I'm glad to watch them go. The boy from 3 continues to set the landmines and I make a mental map of the underground bombs.

"Why are you helping them?" I ask him and his brow furrows.

"I'm going to stay alive for as long as I can and if it means teaming up with them then I'm going to do it." The boy answers me not looking up from the bomb.

"But what happens when they don't need you?" I ask him curiously to see if he has any plans to get away from them.

"I run." He says simply and then looks at me, "The pack doesn't like that field over there since none of the have ever come into contact with something like that. I'd run that way and get as far away as possible."

"Why don't you just steal the supplies now and run?" I ask and I twist my wrists again.

"Why don't you?" He asks me and I furrow my brows.

"I'm tied up, won't get very far if I can't use my hands." I answer with a shrug of my shoulders, "Think you can untie me?"

"No." The boy answers and I sigh, "I can't Cato would kill me."

"I understand." I say looking at the landmines again, "I'm Madge by the way."

"Ian," he says with nod, "So why won't you help Cato find your district partner?"

"He has to go home." I answer with a shrug off my shoulders, "His family needs him and the District has to have a winner. The people of 12 need it, things are really bad there." I say and Ian nods.

"You're brave then." Ian says and I smile somewhat, "Let's hope they don't find him."

….

A cannon fires late in the night and I jump out of my light doze. I didn't remember falling asleep but I'm curled in a tight ball next to the small fire Ian started. I can only pray that it wasn't Gale's cannon and I watch the forest closely just in case he appears.

No one appears and I feel my eyelids droop heavily. I fall back to sleep quickly trying to gain enough before the pack returns. I only doze though keeping my ears open for their heavy footsteps and loud voices.

The pack doesn't appear until early morning and whatever easiness I felt last night disappears as soon as I make eye contact with Cato. All the Careers are still alive and I sigh wishing that someone had picked one of them off in the night.

"You're District partner is pretty hard to find." Cato says and my stomach tightens that was not Gale's cannon last night. "You help us today whether you want to or not."

"I will not help you find him." I growl angrily.

Cato grabs me by the collar of my jacket quickly and shoves me against a tree forcefully. My head slams hard against the trunk and my neck cracks in pain.

"It's either you help us or I let Clove kill you." Cato growls and I almost spit in his face.

"Fine," I hiss and he lets me go, "but you have to untie me."

Cato looks at me and turns me around a cold blade swipes through the rope and I rub my wrists tenderly. The skin is raw and there's blood dried on them, they're going to be infected if I don't wash them.

"If you run-" Cato begins and I splash the lake water angrily.

"I'm not going to run." I snap because I wasn't. I was going to the Careers as far away from Gale as I could manage.

"Good," he says with a nod and then he tilts his head and picks me up again. He's gentler this time and I turn my head away from him uncomfortably. "I think I know how to get District 12 out of hiding."

* * *

Shorter filler chapter, but I'll be posting more since I'm finally done with my junior year!

Expect more chapters becasue I have no life over the summer.

Rian T.


	9. Chapter 9

Whatever Cato had planned has been delayed on the count of the fire. The heavy smoke rises from the far part of the forest and I chew my lip until the skin breaks. If the Careers can't find Gale this fire most likely would. So I needed to find him first, make sure he was ok because this was the Capitol's way of payback for the arrow during Gale's session. I had to find him and warn him about Cato and the rest of the pack because he seemed to be the main target. The main competition in the Game, he was a threat to Cato since he received a score of 11. That's why I was still alive because Cato needed me to find Gale so that he can end District 12's chances once and for all.

Cato stomps around angrily while the fire continues to roar on. The rest of the Careers watch him pace apprehensively because no one wants to get in his path just in case he cracks and takes it out on one of us. Ian is the only one who seems to be calm. His hood is pulled over his head and his breathing is light, he's asleep. I shake my head and lean against my elbows still watching the smoke rise.

A cannon fires and my heart sinks. It could be anyone though I tell myself, it's not him. Cato stops pacing and he lifts his sword swinging with force. Marvel and Glimmer both move out of the way quickly and Clove smirks. Both Clove and Cato's eyes focus on me and I shrink down low.

"I'm tired of waiting. Let's go." Cato says and my eyes widen. "We'll just stay away from the fire's general area, there's plenty more forest to search." Clove nods enthusiastically and situates her knives in her jacket.

"I'm not being burned to a crisp. Let's wait until tomorrow." Glimmer says and Cato angrily growls but sets his sword back down.

His eyes focus on mine and I start to shake. Cato looks absolutely deranged and I wonder if all the District 2 tributes are a little nuts. Every year they all seem to have thirst for blood ad will do absolutely anything to get it. I wonder what there taught to get their minds like this. What could possibly be placed in a child mind to get them to grow up with such hatred?

" Let's at least check the fields. See if we can find anyone to have a little fun with." Cato says as he grabs his sword again. Glimmer rolls her eyes but agrees since the fire is on the opposite side of the arena.

Marvel ties me back up since they still don't trust that I won't run while there gone. Clove kicks Ian awake and he stretches and leans against a box nodding at the pack and whatever orders they yell at him.

"So what's your plan?" Ian asks as he walks over to me. He doesn't untie but does loosen the ropes enough for me to slip them off.

"What do you mean?" I ask him as I rub my wrists absent mindedly.

"I mean how are you going to lead the Careers away from your district partner?" Ian asks with some annoyance in his voice.

"I have no idea." I say looking down at my feet. "I just need to keep them away."

"You must really care about this boy." Ian says and I feel my face turn hot with blush.

"We're friends, I guess." I answer him and he smirks in return.

"Most friends wouldn't die for each other. Even if they say they would the human mind is far too selfish." Ian says with a growing smirk, "So it's either you care about him or you're not all up there."

"I'm not stupid if that's what you're implying." I snap and he lets out a low chuckle.

"So are you saying you care for him?" Ian asks and I bite my lip wondering how he could have got onto my long time crush on Gale Hawthorne.

"I- I yes, I guess I do care about him a little." I say and Ian laughs making my blush grow.

"So then what's your plan? You can't just lead the pack into the forest without one. What if you come across him?" Ian asks and I start to pick at the grass shrugging my shoulders in answer.

"I don't know." I say throwing the grass angrily. "I don't know how I'm supposed to help him. All I know is that Gale has to win, that he has to go home!"

"God Madge!" Ian says shaking his head, "Would you stop acting like a pathetic little girl and actually think?" He asks and I stare at him caught off guard.

"What?" I ask him because no one had ever talked to me like that before. It was oddly refreshing.

"Be smart, if you see something that Gale might have set up than lead them away from it. Always stay a few feet ahead of them so that you spot things first and take cues from the wildlife since he sets snares." Ian says and I nod listening intently to his words. "And if it comes to it and you actually find him do something so that the pack follows you because I'm sure Gale can handle Cato just not the whole pack."

I nod and start to pick at the grass again, "If you want him to win that bad then you're going to have to sacrifice yourself because there can only be one winner, remember that."

…

Marvel kicks Ian awake and I nod bye to him as I follow the pack into the forest. Cato leads us to a thick part of the forest and raises his brows at me. I furrow mine in return and he grabs me knocking me to the ground in anger.

"Well," he says and I stare at him meeting his ice like eyes. "Let's find him. You know what his snares look like and I'm sure he wasn't in that fire he's too smart."

I stand shakily and start to move through the woods in the shallow areas. My best hope of finding a snare of Gale's would be to follow game, but the Career's feet are too heavy on the ground and I know there scaring away anything that might lead me anywhere. So I drop lower to the ground and start checking underneath bushes or stand on my toes to check the trees.

I finally run across a snare line and my heart flutters when I realize that these are Gale's work. I'm a few yards ahead of the Careers so I switch directions quickly so that they don't see the snares. A little ways farther up though I find blood smeared on leaves and broken branches. There are footprints as well and I panic because Gale might be injured and because I accidently led the Careers to him. I start to kick away the footprints and try to cover the bloodied leaves but I don't have enough time. A knife flies through the air and land in the soft part of the back of my arm.

"She's trying to hide something!" Clove hisses and I start to run. Glimmer appears and tackles me quickly to the ground jamming the knife deeper into my arm.

Then like wolves the pack begins to circle. Clove smiles happily like she's been waiting the whole time to do this and Marvel shakes his head before cracking his neck. Cato just shakes his head and then draws his sword.

"Glimmer, Marvel you two come with me." Cato says and my heart rate slows down. "Clove don't kill her, but torture her enough to make her scream for him. If he doesn't show just bring her back to camp and we'll try again in another area." Clove nods and pulls the small knife out of my arm.

…

I scream and cry but I don't call for Gale. Clove's knife digs into my arm, slide downs my leg, and then hooks the corner of my mouth slicing it a tad.

"Call him," Clove yells as she grabs a handful of my hair and forces my head up. The cold blade presses on my throat, "You know he'll come that's why you don't yell."

Gale wouldn't come though; he had a family to think of. He wouldn't come because I was just a girl he traded strawberries with. I wasn't important to him, so I call him to make the pain stop. "Gale!"

Silence is the only answer and in frustration Clove digs the knife into my shoulder, "Gale, please!" I scream again this time wishing an arrow would fly through the air and kill her.

The stabbing happens again and I start to feel my vision slide in and out from my loss of blood. Clove stops because she realizes how weak I am. I feel the pressure from her knees lift and I close my eyes taking shallow breaths. I can't even feel the pain anymore.

A cannon fires and I open my eyes again to make sure it wasn't mine. It's not because I can still see Clove standing over me, her eyes trained on something in the distance. She takes a step towards whatever it is to get a better look. I can't hear anything and I try to remember if the knife went anywhere near my ear.

Someone crashes through the forest and steps on my hand. My eyes can barely focus on Cato and Marvel as they run away from something. Cato grabs Clove and waves me off before the three of them start running. My eyes drift shut and I force them open to see what they're running from.

Bees are chasing them. I furrow my brows and watch as a few of the bee's sting me and I start to panic when I realize that they're tracker jackers. I weakly brush them off, thankfully only a few attacked me the rest of the swarm following the Careers.

The Careers will probably come back for me. I needed to get out of here, but I was so weak. My eyes close again and I take another shallow breath picturing District 12 behind my eyelids. Piano music fills my ears as I picture all the people back home watching me die. The people that love me like my parents and my only friend Katniss. They beckon to me and I try to run to them but my limbs are too heavy. I force my eyes open again and find my vision to be blurred and slipping again. A small figure hovers over me and touches my forehead.

"You're going to be ok." It whispers, "Just hang on Madge."

But I close my eyes again because I can't hang on. I'm too weak so I let my mind drift away slowly and painfully. I'm dying, I think to myself and then the visions start.

* * *

So I know Madge was only with Careers for like 2 days but I really just missed writing about her and Gale. I obviously changed the story line a tad but I hope you all still enjoyed it.

One of my readers who I love recieving feedback from _DesireSpark _has a story posted that I enjoy so much. I think you should all go check it out! It's called _I Couldn't Watch You Die,_ and it's of course a Hunger Games fanfic. I find it to be very interesting and well written so go read it!

Rian T.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiny cold hands press against my forehead and I open my eyes surprised. The small caramel colored girl smiles and takes a few steps back. Her big dark eyes meeting my blue ones.

"How are you feeling Madge?" The little girl asks and I blink a few times trying to focus on her words and where I was.

I was no longer laying on the forest floor but tucked safely in a black sleeping bag in a damp cave. Her doughy eyes widen in concern and she approaches me carefully. I sit up quickly and gasp at the pain that rips at my side.

"Careful!" She says placing her hands on my arm, "You'll rip over your wound. I just got it to stop bleeding."

"Who are you?" I croak out and the girl smiles handing me some water. I knew she was from 11 but I can't quite recall her name. It was a flower though, I knew that.

"I'm Rue." She says and I smile at her. She sits down and watches me carefully, looking for any signs of pain.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask her after a few minutes of silence.

"The boy from your district asked me too." She says with a slight smile, "He gives me things to survive with as long as I kept an eye on you with the Careers."

"Why would Gale want someone to keep an eye on me?" I ask her confused and she smiles again.

"I don't know but neither of us was ever too far from you. Gale was actually the one to shoot the tracker jacker nest out of the tree so that I would be able to get away from Clove." Rue answers quite proudly and I smile at her.

"How did you carry me away?" I ask her because there was no way a small 12 year old girl would be able to carry me away.

"Well Gale did have to help me a tad bit." Rue says with a smile and I blush a bit picturing Gale carrying me into the cave.

"Where is Gale?" I ask her and she laughs looking out to the cave.

"Somewhere out there." My eyes stare at the opening and I sigh, "He doesn't really drop by, just leaves the food and water in a specific tree and that's it. I do see him when I go outside to collect berries or something, he's always just wandering around."

"Oh, so you don't think he'll come and see me." I ask her and Rue shakes her head.

"No, he would probably only come if he saw your picture in the sky. Just to make sure you were really dead." Rue answers and I look up at the cave ceiling wondering where Gale could possibly be.

"But he's safe?" I ask and Rue nods chewing on her lip.

"For now," and my stomach drops, "He ran into a few mutts the second day and they ripped open his arm. He won't let me help him and it's really infected."

"Well can't Haymitch send him something from the sponsor money?" I ask and Rue nods solemnly.

"He did but Gale had me use it on your wounds. Said he was fine without charity." I fell like screaming and kicking. How could Gale do that?

"I want to see him." I say and Rue looks at me shaking her head no. "Bring him to me Rue, I want to see him."

"But Madge-" Rue begins but I shake my head no.

"Just get him here." I snap at her and she sighs.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Rue says standing up and walking out of the cave.

"Thank you," I say and she turns to look at me her large eyes, "Be safe." She nods and runs out of the cave her footsteps are light and I lose the sound of them quickly.

…

It takes the whole day for Rue to return and when she does she looks tired and angry but thankfully she's not alone.

Gale limps in and my stomach drops at the sight his bloodied face and arm. His silver eyes are still burning with fight though and I smile at the fact that he hasn't given up.

"Hawthorne." I say to him and he nods his head before dropping to the floor. "Gale!" I cry and move to him quickly ignoring the pain that shoots through my body.

"Gale!" I call to him again as I push back his thick hair that's matted with blood, "Hawthorne look at me!"

Gale lets out a slight moan and I touch his face moving over the faint scar over his eyebrow. "Hey Undersee," he whispers to me and I smile at him as his eyes open slowly.

"What were you thinking?" I ask him and his brows furrow in question, "Why didn't you use the medicine on yourself Gale? Why are you so stubborn?"

"I don't like charity, Undersee you know that." He says with a small smile before he starts to sit up. I hover over him and Rue slides the sleeping bag behind him to lean against, "You needed it more than I did anyways."

"No I didn't." I say through grit teeth and he looks at me cocking his brow and smirking at my tone, "I don't have a family who needs me like yours does Gale."

"Maybe not, but I wasn't going to let you die." He answers looking at me. I drop my gaze and blush causing Rue to giggle.

"Well I'm not going to let you die." I say to him and Gale rolls his eyes. "I'm not; the Careers have medicine I could get it."

Gale looks at me his eyes burning as he searches my face for any sign of sarcasm, "No." He states after he realizes I'm not kidding, "No, I didn't just save you so that you could die later."

"I'm going to die anyways Gale. We're in the Hunger Games there's only one winner and it's not going to be me." I snap at him and Gale clenches his jaw angrily.

"Why can't you see what I do?" Gale mutters and I can barely hear him, "Go then, but don't think I won't follow you."

"Why are you so infuriating?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders wincing at the pain in his arm, "You can go if you let Rue help you first." I say and he smirks at me with a nod.

Rue flutters to his side and takes off his jacket revealing the rips in his flesh. The skin is raw and shredded there's also a foul order emitting off the wound that causes me to crinkle my nose in disgust. Gale gags and turns his head away showing the small burns that travel down his neck, so he was in the fire.

Rue cleans and dresses the wound with leaves. Her hands seeming to work wonders as the puss filled wound drains and slowly starts to return to its original color and size. I lift my brows at Rue and she smiles proudly down at her healing skills.

"That's the best I can do, but if you want it to heal fully you'll need medicine." Rue says looking at Gale and he nods carefully shifting his arm.

Gale stands up slowly and grabs his gear. I stand with him but block the cave entrance, "Where are you going?" I hiss and he smirks limping over to me.

"I'm leaving." He answers like it's the most obvious and easiest answer in the world.

"I can see that, but why?" I snap at him and I shift my weight when he tries to move past me. Gale chuckles and shakes his head at me.

"Because, I'm not sitting around here." Gale answers with a shrug of his shoulders. I stomp my foot angrily and he chuckles again before grabbing me with his unwounded arm lifting me with ease and then dropping me away from the cave entrance.

"Hawthorne!" I hiss at him and he chuckles dropping his head low to me. "You're staying."

"Undersee." He says making me even angrier. "I'm not."

Quickly I grab his bow from his hand and take a step back before he can take it back. He lifts his brow and then clenches his jaw taking a deep annoyed breath. I smile at him and flick my brow up with a little laugh.

"Give that here before you hurt yourself." Gale says and I shake my head taking another step back as he swings his arm to grab the bow from me. He winces at the movement and bites his lip hard trying to contain the cry.

"You can barely move that arm." I say keeping my distance from him just in case, "Just stay one night. One night that's it and then you can go."

"And then you'll leave me alone?" He growls and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, but you have to promise to leave me alone then. Stop having Rue watch out for me; stop using your sponsor gifts on me." I say and he nods before moving over to the back of the cave.

The three of us sit in the cave in silence. Rue grows drowsy and I let her lie with her head in my lap, I smooth out her hair an hum to her lulling her to sleep like my mother used to. I couldn't imagine being in the Games at her age. She was just a child, a small child that has barely experienced anything in life.

The day soon turns to night and I sigh because I missed the sunset. My eyes glance at Gale and I find that he's in a deep sleep, and I find myself wondering if he's gotten any sleep in the past few days. He stirs and my brows furrow at his wound, he needs medication.

I pull Rue off of me and tuck her into her jacket. Her brown eyes flutter open and I brush my hands across her forehead until she falls back to sleep. My eyes shoot back to Gale thankfully he's still asleep and I take a deep breath pulling my jacket tighter around my body. My fingers brush against the golden pin and I chew my lip closing my eyes, I had to be brave. I had to be brave like Maysilee.

With every ounce of courage I have I make my way out of the cave into the darkness of the night. My arm screams in agony but I brush it off and continue to make my trek to the Careers camp. I knew that they were in the clearing so I just walked hoping I was going in the right direction.

Soon I can make out the smell of smoke and see the glowing of a campfire. The Careers large camp is illuminated by the glow of the fire and I slow down staying hidden by the trees and foliage. There's only one person at the camp and I smile at my luck. Ian sits in front of the fire his hands wrapped up with bloodied bandages. With a sudden burst of courage I show myself to him. He stands quickly and his eyes move around quickly making sure none of the Careers appear.

"What are you doing here Madge?" He whispers and I walk closer to him so that I can warm myself with the fire.

"Gale," I whisper and I choke a bit trying to clear my voice, "Gale needs medicine, he was attacked by mutts, he's badly infected."

"Alright," Ian says looking over at a pile, "you're lucky the Careers don't stock check the meds." I smile and watch as he gathers up some ointment and pills for me.

"Where are the Careers?" I ask and look out to the trees making sure that they don't appear.

"Hunting you and Gale." Ian answers and I nod with a shudder. "I don't know when they'll return so you should get out of here."

"Thank you Ian." I say as I take the medicine from him tucking them into my jacket, "You should come with me." I say looking at him and he smiles a bit.

"No, I can't." Ian says and I tilt my head at him, "You might need my help again."

"Thank you again." I say and I hug him he stiffens at my touch but relaxes hugging me back. "You're a good friend."

He nods and pushes me away from him. I wave again and then run into the darkness of the forest. I knew where I was going and so found my way back into the cave. Both Gale and Rue are still sound asleep and I smile at how relaxed they are. I stretch my limbs and whimper at the pull in my wound.

The sound jolts Gale awake and I can't help but let out a small laugh at the fact that he just now is waking up, "What the hell Madge?" He whispers at me and I tilt my head at him.

"What?" I whisper to him trying to sound innocent.

"What are you doing?" He asks sitting up and trying to see me in the darkness.

"I can't sleep," I say and he squints at me tilting his head.

"I know you left Madge." Gale says and I bite my lip looking at him. "I told you not too."

"You needed the medicine Gale, and I'm not having this conversation with you. I did it, it's over and now I'm tired and cold and my arm hurts." I say taking a deep breath as my voice cracks.

"Come here," He says scooting over to make room for me. I walk over carefully and sit next to him resting my head against the cave wall, "You shouldn't have gone. Why did you go?"

"You saved my life, so I saved yours. Can't you just thank me and call it even?" I ask him and he shifts just enough for our shoulders to touch.

"Thank you," He breaths to me and I jump at how close he is to me, "but you know we'll never be even."

"Why do you say that?" I ask with a yawn and I feel my head droop to his shoulder.

"Because we'll keep saving each other." He says and then leans his head against mine.

"Let's just promise each other we won't." I whisper closing my eyes and snuggling into the heat of his body.

"I can't promise you that Madge." He says and adds something else but I'm already too far in a doze to understand what he says and I just nod my head in response. He chuckles and scoots closer to me letting out a deep tired breath as we fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Don't know if I like this chapter too much but I feel like I never like my chapters too much. Oh well, I really love Madge and Gale and am still trying to figure out if I want both of them to win or not. What do you guys think and if you do how should they escape the arena together?

PM me or Review with your suggestions!

Rian T.


	11. Chapter 11

_Please remember I have a life outside of Fanfiction. Even though I joke and say I don't I really do, I can't spend my whole summer in front of a computer screen._

* * *

The dropping of Gale's shoulder startles me awake. I look up at him with a glare causing him to smirk at me.

"Where are you going?" I mumble at him since I'm still groggy from sleep.

"Breakfast," he answers, "Rue and I will be back in bit."

"You're both going?" I ask and tiny Rue who I hadn't even noticed behind Gale shakes her head enthusiastically before looking up at Gale with wide admirable eyes.

"Yeah, Gale's going to hunt and I'm going to forage." Rue says quite proudly and I smile at her.

"Well what can I do?" I ask standing up and wincing a tad bit at the pain in my joints.

"Sit here and wait for us to come back." Gale orders and I glare at him again, he doesn't smirk instead his scowl just grows.

"I want to help." I say to Gale my eyes flickering to the knife that's tied onto his belt loop.

Gale's hand covers it quickly and my eyes shoot up to meet his. The silver tones are smoldering but I stand my ground and keep his gaze.

"You're not going." He growls enunciating every syllable.

"Yes I am. I'll help Rue." I say pointing to her small figure. She nods enthusiastically again but Gale shakes his head no.

"Cato's all over the forest looking for you. If he finds you you're dead and that's it." He snaps. I let out a frustrated sigh and stomp my foot.

"Who cares if Cato kills me? That's one less person than before, that means one less person until you get to go home." I say and Gale's eyes flash with a mix of emotion before they become hard as stone again.

"I care if Cato kills you." Gale says and I take a small step back, "So can you just sit here and wait patiently for us to come back?"

"No" I say and Gale sighs impatiently, "Cato's after you too."

"I'm not scared of Cato." Gale says his name with disgust.

"I am," I whisper to him furrowing my brows, "I don't want him to kill you either Gale." I say louder chewing on my lip.

We stare each other down for a few moments neither of us willing to back down.  
"Just let her come Gale, we're not getting anything done by standing around here arguing." Rue pipes up standing between us. Her large eyes daring him to argue with her.

"Fine," Gale mutters turning away from us and Rue smiles up at me triumphantly.

We all pile out of the cave. Gale and I are still a little sore but the medicine seems to have helped a lot because both of our wounds seem to be healing at a rapid pace.

"You remember the whistle?" Rue asks Gale and he nods his head cracking his neck and than stretching his back.

"We'll stay around the creek." Gale says situating his sheath of arrows on his back.

"Alright, come on Madge." Rue says as she takes off into the darker part of the forest.

"Madge," Gale says before I can follow Rue. I turn back and look at him tilting my head in question. "Here."

Gale hands me the knife that was attached to his belt loop. I hold it awkwardly in my hands the handle feeling quite heavy. Our eyes meet and I can see the conflict in his eyes.

"I don't think I'll be able to kill anyone." I say placing the knife carefully into my jacket much like Clove did.

"You will if it came down to it." Gale says studying my face, "Don't stray too far from Rue, but if you need me I'll be close by."

I nod and turn walking through the trees until I find Rue. She smiles at me and then climbs up a tree in record time.

"Rue," I say with a laugh, "I can't climb trees." Which was true, I'd never really had played outside growing up as the mayor's daughter. Instead you would always find me on the floor with my dolls.

"That's ok." Rue says jumping to another tree, " You stay down there and I'll keep watch from here."

I nod and follow the rustling of the tree branches as she jumps from limb to limb. I smile to myself wondering what District 11 must be like. She pauses suddenly which causes my blood to run cold and my muscles to tense ready to run if I needed to.

There's no distress though and instead she let's out a small four note whistle that sends chills down my spine. The whistle is so pure sounding that my stomach churns again at the fact that she's just a child. A small 12 year old girl that's hasn't even had a chance to live. The Mockingjay's seem to agree with my thought because they continue the whistle causing it to echo through the trees giving the forest a haunting melody.

Rue looks down at me with a smile and I give her a half hearted one back. She jumps down to me and points to the berry bushes.

"Collect those," Rue says and I nod taking off my jacket to collect as much as I can, "there's some edible roots over there that I'll go get."

"Don't go too far Rue." I say getting this ache in my heart to protect her even though Gale trusted her with watching over me.

"I won't Madge. Just whistle though so I know you're ok." Rue says and I nod smoothing out her hair.

"Be safe." I say and she nods before turning and taking off with quiet steps.

I pick and nibble on the berries occasionally letting out the four note whistle for Rue. The berries make me incredibly thirsty and I find myself walking through the forest to the sound of the babbling creek. The knife feels heavy in my back pocket but it also makes me feel a tad bit safer. I splash my face with the cool water and drink it greedily.

A snap of a branch behind me startles me and I stand cautiously. Cato found me. I start to breathe deeper and my fingers reach for the knife. Another branch snaps and my body tenses but I can't bring myself to run.

A low growl rips through the air and I take a step back. This wasn't Cato. The predator slinks out of the trees and I chew my lip as the large wild dog growls at me again. He's foaming at the mouth and I shake at the sight of him.

My finger's clutch around the knifes handle as the dog begins to circle me. The silver of his fur standing on edge. I don't think I can outrun him to I keep my ground holding the knife out.

The forest is quiet until two different sets of Mockingjay's sing out Rue's whistle. One from Gale and one from Rue. I knew they would panic when I didn't whistle back and panic even more when they didn't find me at the berry bush.

The dog snarls and I bite my lip harder breaking the skin. He lunges and I scream as the large body slams against my own. Instinctively I drive the knife into the wolfs chest.

I close my eyes tightly waiting for the wolf to maul me but he doesn't move. I open my eyes slowly and roll the large dog off of me. I stabbed him right where his heart would lie.

I shake and crawl over to the stream to wash the dogs blood off of me. I whistle shakily and the Mockingjay's pick up my tune carrying it through the trees.

A howl ripples through the forest and I stand breaking out into a shaky run. I push myself until I hit the berry bush and find Gale and Rue. Gale notices the blood instantly and with one sweep of his arm I'm pulled protectively behind him and an arrow is already loaded into his bow.

"No, it's dogs." I say trying to catch my breath. Rue's tiny hands touch my arm carefully and I jump my heart pounding in my chest up to my ears.

"What happened?" Gale asks with eyes still trained on the forest ready to shoot when necessary.

"A large silver dog attacked me. He was alone but I heard another one howl." I say and Rue continues to make comforting rubs on my back.

"Wolves or mutts?" Gale asks and I choke not sure since I haven't seen either before. "Undersee wolves or mutts?" He asks as another howl breaks through the air.

"I don't know Gale." I whispers as a branch snaps.

Two large dogs appear and before they can even begin to circle us arrows shoot through their bodies. The birds and forest inhabitants begin to make noise and scurry around the floor of the forest again since the predator was now gone. Gale relaxes walking over to the large dogs and picking up one of their heads.

"Wolves," he says looking at me, "you can tell they're wolves by their size and fur."

"I didn't know Gale." I say again looking at him, "I've never seen a wolf before."

"It's fine," Gale growls, "just don't go off by yourself again."

I nod and watch as he drops the wolf and nods for us to follow him back to the cave. A cannon fires and I jump moving closer to Gale. He looks down at me and smirks a bit nudging me with his shoulder. Rue snickers behind us and Gale shifts away from me with a small smile.

Gale stomps around the cave angrily as yet another tribute from the outer districts is killed. I swallow heavily watching him as he paces back and forth muttering about something.

Rue leans against me and together we watch Gale pace back and forth. He stops suddenly and kicks his backpack angrily.

"Gale," I say trying to calm him but he doesn't look at me. Rue's stomach growls in response and Gale swallows looking at her.

She shrinks down and watches Gale apprehensively before Gale mutters something about a little girl going hungry.

"Well it is the Hunger Games." Rue says trying to lighten the mood and I smile at her but Gale just slumps down.

"But it's always us that are going hungry Rue the outer Districts, never the Careers." Gale says and Rue nods.

"We should change that." Rue says and Gale's head snaps up at her.

"What do you mean change it?" Gale asks and Rue smiles at him.

"You've seen how they set up those bombs around their camp." Rue says and Gale nods listening to her every word, "If you trigger one they all go, so would the food."

"Then the Careers would be hungry." Gale says processing the plan in his head. "You're brilliant Rue, and I think I know how we can do it."

"No that's stupid. You would never be able to sneak past the Careers to do that." I say feeling apprehensive about the plan.

"We lead them away Madge." Gale says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What would possibly be tempting enough to lead a pack of Careers away from their camp? They have everything." I say back to him and Gale smiles.

"Not what, who." Gale says with a glint in his eyes and my stomach drops at the plan.

* * *

It was brought to my attention after I wrote this that Gale would had most likely made the wolves into a meal. I find this gross and I'm just not ok with that.

I've been getting PM's left and right about this story. Some good, but most of them are quite _mean. _I just want to bring up the fact that I do think I am Suzanne Collins and I find it ridiculous that some of you think I'm on some ego trip with this story. I am not intentionally "butchering" her characters. In the Hunger Games Trilogy by Suzanne Collins (not Rian Terren) we don't really hear much about Madge and we don't really know about Gale until Catching Fire and Mockingjay and even then in my opinion it's pretty brief. I'm not trying to sound like a complete b****, but I'm tired of all this hate. I know haters come with the territory of writing your own stories, but really guys most of you have crossed the line. I have simple solution for all of you. If you don't like Evening Sun then don't read it. I can't always be original with my work and many of you have brought this to my attention. I know that Madge will NEVER be Katniss. Madge is Madge and this is how I see her. SO please if you have criticism make sure it's constructive and not some judemental opinion on my imagination. I'm a human being and I have feelings, writing this story is no longer fun for me anymore with all of this becasue now I feel like maybe I am ruining the amazing characters of the Hunger Games.

Remember that I write because I like to write and this is what I want to do. So with that haters you're alright but I'm tired of you. The people who give me constructive criticism you're amazing and I love hearing from you so please don't hesitiate to PM with ways I can better myself as a writer or just to give me ideas. But hesitate if you have anything mean to say about me personally, just remember you don't know me.

Sorry for being a b**** and I do realize I may lose readers from this but I'm tired of this.

DO review and message me with ideas (I promise I won't steal them and if I do use them you will be thanked in that chapter.) Tell me how to better myself as a writer and thank you to those who have been so amazing with the reviews, story alerts, and everything else. I do love and appreciate my readers but it was time to put up some boundaries.

OK, Rant Over.

Rian T.


	12. Chapter 12

We split up the food evenly as Gale goes over the plan again. Rue and I light three fires giving Gale just enough time to blow up the food. Seemed simple but we were all on edge.

Rue jumps on her toes lightly, Gale cracks every knuckle multiple times, and I count and recount the food making sure we all had even amounts just in case we got separated today.

"Alright," Gale says looking at us, "we meet back here afterwards." Rue and I nod in agreement.

Rue hugs him tightly and Gale shifts awkwardly before smiling slightly and returning the gesture. She lets him go and then hugs me. I wrap my arms around her and her close before she lets me go and scurries off up a tree.

"Good luck." Gale says to me and I nod my head.

"Shoot straight." I say back to him and he smiles a tad bit.

I turn to follow Rue but Gale catches my wrist and turns me back around to face him. His face is incredibly close to mine and his hand brushes my hair back before his lips to press to mine. I linger on the kiss for a few moments before I pull away confused.

"What?" I say with gasping breaths.

"I had to do that at least once." He whispers and then let's me go. I nod stupidly and blush before turning and taking off after Rue.

I touch my lips tenderly as I hit the first fire. Rue is already there waiting for me patiently before she sets green brush on fire. I add some more green leaves causing the black smoke to grow and rise into the air in swirls. I nod at Rue and she smiles before heading back up the tree and leads the way to the next fire.

I run quickly through the forest following Rue as she jumps from tree to tree. We hit the second spot and start to gather for this fire. We didn't build it as fast as the last one and I knew we were running out of time.

"We have to hurry." I say to Rue and she nods throwing another branch into the pile.

"Madge," Rue says, and I glance at her she's tense and her eyes are watching the forest, "Madge."

"What?" I ask turning around and dropping my jaw at the sight of Clove and Marvel.

"You're not very good at covering your tracks." Clove says and then throws her knife.

I roll to the side dodging it and standing up, "Where's the rest of your pack?" I ask trying to buy Gale more time.

Right here." Cato growls from behind me. "I missed you Madge."

Instinctively I pull Rue behind me to protect her. We back up slowly as the Careers close around us.

"Run Rue!" I say when there's an opening and push into the woods.

"Get her." Cato says and Clove and Marvel take off after her. I watch in panic but Rue takes off in a tree with the two of the following close on the ground.

"So what do we have here?" Cato says pulling on the ends of my hair.

"Cato," I say with a nod of my head. My eyes glancing around trying to plan my escape.

Cato chuckles, "You're not getting away again." He then grabs my arms and slams me hard into the tree.

My head cracks against the bark and Cato lets me fall to the ground. The world seems to spin and I don't have any time to focus before Cato's boot comes into contact with the side of my head. I whimper in pain attempting to push myself but Cato knocks my arms out from under me.

"I'm really tired of District 12." Cato growls picking up Clove's knife.

He rolls me over and my eyes focus. I keep breathing trying to calm myself so that when the time came I would be able to escape. He cleans off the blade of the knife and I reach my hand into the back pocket for mine.

"Where's your District partner?" He asks looking around for Gale, "I thought the two of you were allies."

"He's around." I growl and Cato tenses looking around again.

Like he has been for the past few days Gale saves me again. It's not intentional this time though because he doesn't know I'm in trouble but the sound and rumble of the explosion gives me just enough time to take my knife and drive it into the side of his knee.

Cato yells in agony as I twist and pull the knife out of him. I stand on wobbly knees and run blindly into the woods away from Cato. I was heading into an unknown area away from the direction Rue took off and away from our cave.

I slow down when I get to a dark area covered with vines. I chew my lip deciding to find a place to stay for the night since it was getting dark. I whistle the four note tune and let the mockinjay's carry out the signal to Rue and Gale. Hopefully they were safe. A cannon fires and I clutch my jacket tightly, I guess I would just have to find out tonight.

Only Ian's picture appears in the sky. I tear up a bit but at least I know that Gale and Rue are safe.

It's cold tonight and my jacket does absolutely nothing to keep the chill from setting in my bones. I shiver violently and consider starting a fire. I knew that was a death wish but it was just so cold. I decide against it and grit my teeth; I just had to make it through tonight, just tonight.

I toss and turn all night. Every single noise jolts me awake and I hadn't realized how nice it was to have Gale and Rue around as extra ears. The wind howls biting the tip of my nose until my face goes numb with the cold. I would give anything for a blanket and a bowl of hot soup.

...

Morning comes quickly with the sound of the four note whistle filling my ears. I jolt up and start to make my way back. The forest is eerily quiet and I'm on edge scared of being found by the wolves or the Careers.

I whistle back and continue to trek through the forest keeping an eye out for Gale and Rue. They had to be close if the whistle was reaching me.

I walk aimlessly for hours trying to find anything that looked familiar. When I finally reach the creek I relax a bit making my way towards the second fire to track down Rue.

My fingers clench the knife just in case the injury I gave Cato made him immobile and he was still hanging around. I whistle again as I walk towards the place Rue took off.

"Gale!" A voice screams, "Madge!" It's Rue.

I run towards the voice, "Rue!" I scream wanting her to keep yelling so that I can follow her.

"Madge!" She screams again and I burst full speed to her voice. I didn't care if it was a trap or not she needed me. Rue needed me and I wasn't going to let her down.

I'm running so fast that my lungs ache and my heart is beating up to my ears. I finally make it to the clearing and sigh when I find Rue underneath a thick rope net. Not a Career in sight.

I pull my knife a cut her out. She's crying heavily and I pull her into my arms protectively trying to console her. I'm on my knees so that I'm at her height. I pull her jacket tightly around her whisper reassuring things to her.

Suddenly her large brown eyes widen and she shoves me hard into the ground. I watch in horror as a spear hits her stomach with a heavy thud piercing through.

"Rue!" I scream as she falls into the soft meadow grass.

Marvel's already hovering over me and when I turn to face him his knife slices across my face over my eye and to my nose. I cry in pain. Marvel lifts me up and tilts my face to look at him.

"I don't know how Cato hasn't been able to kill you yet. You're weak, pathetic as the rest of the tributes from 12. The only reason you're alive is because of your tribute partner, but we caught up with him too." Marvel says and I spit the blood that's gotten in my mouth at him.

He growls something unintelligible and brings the knife up to my neck, "It's too bad, you really are beautiful. No wonder Cato's taken such a shine to you." He smiles somewhat and lifts his brows at me.

I close my eyes saying a silent pray for myself an Rue. I hadn't prayed in years, not since my mother had first started in morphine when I was 7. Now seemed like the perfect time though, to accept death.

A thud fills my ears and I open my good eye to find Marvel with an arrow through his neck. Gale's standing in the opening of the clearing. Marvel has just enough life yet to pull the arrow out causing his blood to squirt and mix with the blood from my cut across my face. He falls to the ground convulsing and then silent.

His cannon fires in a moment's notice and I fall to the ground. When I finally open my eye Gale's next to Rue holding her hand and whispering to her trying to get her to relax. I knew that being stabbed in the stomach was a slow painful death and I let out a small cry that Rue had to go through that.

Gale looks up and beckons me over to the. His ear is bloodied and he has a deep gash on the side of his head. His face with bruised terribly and I lean against him because I can't seem to see straight anymore.

Rue's eyes are trained on us and I grab her hand rubbing small circles into the back of it. I hum to her knowing how much she loves music. She smiles at us her wide eyes slowly losing their childish gleam.

"Be safe." She whispers to me and I nod watching as her small eyelids close slowly.

Her cannon fires and I let out short racking sobs. Losing Rue was like losing a sister. I hadn't realized how much I had grown to care for the small girl from District 11. Gale's arm wraps around me and I lean into him crying as my tears mix with the blood and stain his jacket even more.

"We have to go Madge." Gale says shifting so that we can stand, "She gets to go home now."

I nod and pick a yellow flower from the meadow placing it behind her ear. Gale's brow furrows and then he lifts his three fingers and give the sign of goodbye to small Rue. Gale helps me up and we support each other heading back to the cave.

Both of us are injured and battered, physically and emotionally damaged. We stop at the small creek and take turns washing out each other's cuts.

Gale rips off a un-stained part of his shirt and dips it into the cool water before wiping up my bloodied face. The gash is deep and I can't see out of my eye anymore. His brow furrows heavily before he ties the strip of fabric around my head and over the gash. His hand brush against the bump on the back of my head and I whimper in pain.

"Sorry," he mutters and then runs his fingers over the bruise on my temple, "Jesus Madge, I'm surprised you even woke up this morning."

"What happened to you?" I say ignoring his comment and starting to clean up his bloodied matted hair taking extra caution around the gash.

"Clove and Marvel found me." Gale says wincing as the cool cloth brushes against his wound, "I was able to get away after Cato came back. Someone stabbed him, but he still had enough energy to kill that boy from 3."

"I stabbed him." I say wiping off his face, "The Careers caught up to us at the second fire." I say and an image of Rue running enters my mind.

"That fire was a lot closer to their camp than we figured." Gale says biting his lip, "District 12 isn't looking too good."

I smile a bit at him, "District 12's going to have a victor, this is just a minor setback. Remember, we still have Haymitch."

"Speaking of Haymitch," Gale says tilting his head up to the sky, "some real bandages would be nice."

The silver parachute floats down moments later. Gale catches it and pulls open the package reading the note inside. He chews his lip momentarily before crumbling the note and tossing it into the creek.

"What did that say?" I ask somewhat upset that I didn't ge to read it.

"Nothing important, just to stay alive." Gale says taking the bandages out and redressing my cuts with the clean white cloth.

I do the same for Gale he leans in closer to me this time though. When he turns his head back to face me his lips hover inches from mine before stealing another small kiss before I even have time to react.

* * *

First thing I wrote this chapter on my phone so I'm sorry if there's mistakes that I didn't quite catch.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews and PM's that followed my little rant last chapter. Hearing all the support really made my day and inspired me to write this chapter for all you who told me they loved the story. This chapter was particulary hard to write for multiple resons but I hope this fits all of your expectations.

I love hearing from all of you and let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	13. Chapter 13

Gale was right District 12 wasn't doing so hot anymore. We're both down for two days until Gale finally heals up just enough to move around and hunt. I, on the other hand find myself still down unable to move my head. We figure that I'm suffering from a concussion from all the head trauma I've taken, the cut across my eye from Marvel doesn't help much either. With every movement the gash just starts to bleed again causing me to become lightheaded and pass out.

Gale watches me closely as I lay in the sleeping bag. His grey eyes not leaving my face or the bump on the back of my head that seems to have grown in size. My good eye lingers on his now healing bruises, they're an odd yellow color and I smile at him glad that one of us was finally looking better.

"Don't smile," Gale says dropping next to me to change my bandage again. If the cut is horrendous I would never know since Gale is indifferent the whole time, probably trying not to scare me, "I wish I could do more for you. I wish I was there when Cato found you and that I shot Marvel sooner."

"Well don't dwell on it Gale." I say to him taking a deep breath as I try to clear my clouded thoughts, "It's not your fault it happened, it's not your fault I got reaped and thrown into here." I knew talking like this was wrong but what more could the Capitol do to me.

"I feel like it's my fault. I should have been there, I should have saved you." Gale murmurs rubbing his face tiredly.

"You were there to save me. If you didn't show up I would be dead right now." I say turning my head slowly so that I didn't upset the gash.

"But- you're still dying now. Slowly, painfully, and I can't save you this time." Gale says looking at me. His normally strong grey eyes crumbling in front of me.

"We're in the Hunger Games Gale." I say reaching my arm out for him, "Twenty-four go in and one comes out. Wouldn't you rather the final two be you and someone else rather than you and me?" I ask him and he sighs taking my hand into his.

"I know that but," Gale say furrowing his brow heavily, "but I'm not as strong as everyone makes me out to be. You want to know the truth?" Gale asks me looking at me with sad childish eyes.

"Yes." I say running my fingers over his calloused hands.

"I'm scared." Gale says staring at his heavy boots, "I'm terrified of what happens after this. When I win or when you win, how do you face what comes after alone. How do you watch two kids die every year knowing that you can't save them?"

"That's probably why Haymitch drinks so much." I say with a small smile trying to lighten the mood but Gale's face darkens.

"I don't want to end up like that and I don't want you to end up like that." Gale says shaking his head. "We most likely will though since the only other person who understands what we went through will be dead."

"Gale, when I die I'm not going to be far." I say tugging his arm so that he'll look at me, "I'll be somewhere to help you through it. In some way, shape, or form, I promise."

"It won't be the same." Gale says as the darkness from the night creeps in through the cracks of the cave, "I'm not leaving here without you Madge. I swear I won't." Gale stares at me leaning in towards me parting his warm lips but stops when his eyes fall on the bandage across my face.

I sigh scooting over in the sleeping bag and patting the spot for him to lay with me. He doesn't hesitate, just lays next to me his eyes on the cave ceiling, "I'll take first watch." I say even though I couldn't do much in case we were found.

"What's the point?" Gale says closing his eyes with a yawn, "If they find us, which I doubt they will, they find us. There's nothing we can really do about it."

I furrow my good brow at Gale not liking this new sulky depressing attitude. The Games were breaking him and I couldn't let that happen. I just had to remind Gale Hawthorne who he was and the many people waiting for him at home.

….

I wake up with my head on Gale's chest and his arm wrapped around me. Gale's hand twists around the tips of my hair and I tilt my head up carefully to look at him. His eyes are red and glassy but I act like I can't tell.

"How many of us are left?" I ask him as he helps me into a sitting position, cautious of my head.

"Both from 2, Thresh from 11, and that red headed girl from 5." Gale says and I take a deep breath knowing that the Gamemakers would soon be getting involved.

"It's going to be over soon." I say as I take a sip of water and nibble on some berries.

"Not soon enough." Gale says and I shoot him a warning look, "What?"

"Don't make the Gamemakers speed this up." I say furrowing my brow, "I don't want to die just yet."

"I told you last night that you weren't going to die." Gale says throwing a berry at me with a small smirk.

"And you keep forgetting the rules. Everyone dies except for one and you're going to be that one." I say throwing the berry back at him. The motion causes my head to go foggy and I have to lay back down.

Gale leans on his stomach and brings his lips to my ear, "There's always a loophole." He whispers causing chills to run down my spine and my heart to flutter, "We're getting out of here, I don't know how but we will. I refuse to come home without you."

I can barely hear Gale's whisper so I know the Gamemakers cameras aren't picking up on his rebellious words, "That's the Gale I know." I say back to him glad to see the fight back in his eyes, "I thought I lost you yesterday."

"You'll never lose me, Madge." Gale says with a laugh and I smile at him reaching my hand for his face. I run my soft hand over his dark stubble and smile at how handsome he is. Gale leans in closer hesitating before I pull him to me closer this time ready for the kiss.

Our lips brush together and you can already tell that Gale has more experience than I do. He nibbles o my bottom lip causing my heart to pound and for my hands to twist on the hem of his shirt. My wound decides to reopen and I whimper in pain as the blood pours out ruining the moment.

Gale pulls away and looks at the cave door listening for the clang of the gift from the sponsors hitting the rocks. He gets up and returns quickly unwrapping the box and reading the new note from Haymitch. I'm not as curious this time since my head hurts but Gale just crinkles the note up throwing it outside the cave. Gale redresses my bandages and then lays back down with me on the sleeping bag.

We talk about home. We talk about our families. I smile watching Gale's eyes as he talks about his siblings, they light up causing him to look younger. I tell him about my mother and how much it hurts me to see her drowning in morphine. We talk about how different our childhoods were, Gale who had nothing material but all the love a boy could ask for, while I had all the material items but whished someone would just pay attention to me. I make him laugh which causes my cheeks to blush because I never knew how much I would love the sound.

Trumpets flare across the arena and Gale jolts up to the opening of the cave. I listen carefully as Claudius Templesmith's voice echoes out and my breath catches as he begins to speak.

"Tributes, I am pleased to invite you to a feast." Gale and I look at each other and I shake my head no, "Just before you decide to decline my invitation think wisely, you all need something to survive. We'll see you at the Cornucopia."

"Whatever it is, we don't need it." I say propping myself to look at Gale better. "Promise me Gale, that you won't go." I say looking at him because even though his rebellious thoughts were nice we both knew we weren't getting out of here.

"I promise," Gale says and my eyes widen in shock that he's agreeing with me, "that I'll get you home."

And before I can protest he dips of the cave. I attempt to stand and follow him but my mind is so foggy that I'm on the ground again in seconds. Why did he keep risking his life for me? He had so much to go home to, like his siblings and Katniss. If I came home and he didn't I wouldn't be able to face the District, let alone his family.

I would end up like Haymitch and my mother. Lost, drowning in the sorrows over the person I wasn't able to save.

* * *

Filler Chapter! Get ready for a change, the feast won't be like it was in the book.

ihave a question for all of you! So I was getting depressed at the fact that Evening Sun would be coming to a close soon, so I was thinking about continuing it through Catching Fire and Mockingjay. Would you guys like that or should I wrap it up after this?

Let me know!

Rian T.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of a cannon causes my heart to jump out of my chest. I was angry at Gale but so scared that that cannon was his. I would kill him if he came back here alive, not really but still. How dare he risk his life to save me again.

I watch the opening of the cave closely and listen for any sign of life outside. I keep trying to get up but my head hurts too bad and each time I see stars. I play with the mockingjay pin spinning it and flipping it around trying to keep my mind clear.

Footsteps outside alert me to the fact that the feast must be over. I hold my breath listening to the footsteps walk slowly with a limp. The person steps into the cave and I grab my knife ready just in case the person wasn't Gale. Luckily it is Gale.

He limps inside and I gasp at him. His face is bloodied and bruised again but other than the he seems fine. "Madge," he whispers to me with a slight smile.

"You're an idiot." I say back to him and he laughs sitting next to me and taking out the medication for me. He forces me to take the pills and I choke them down. I hated to take medication because I didn't want to end up like my mother.

There's also better bandages and ointment for the cut over my eye. He tries to be careful but his hands are shaky and he keeps hurting me. I flinch again and Gale furrows his brows and looks apologetic as he finishes treating my wound.

"That redheaded girl died." Gale says as he closes his eyes. I touch his arm and pull him to me, which causes him to wrap his arms around me just as another cannon fires through the arena. "Oh god." He whispers and then breaks into tears.

I panic and wrap my arms around him trying to calm him. He shakes with sobs and I brush his hair down trying to relax him, "Shh, Gale. You're ok, it's ok now."

"No Madge," He growls at me and feel his grip tighten around me, "I killed Thresh. I didn't mean to and I didn't want to but that was his cannon. I just had to get back to you and he had our pack with the medicine."

"So that just leaves us with Cato and Clove." I say and Gale nods. I didn't want to hear about the feast anymore so I brush away his tears and kiss him. Gale's breathing slows down but I feel his heart beat pick up. So I made him nervous too.

"I don't think they were able to follow me, but they're probably looking now." I nod and hope that they kill me before it's just Gale and I in the final two.

We sit holding each other until the pain medication kicks in and I doze off into a hazy foggy doze. I'm well aware of my surroundings but I can seem to snap out of whatever I was under. Gale's hand makes circles in my back and I listen to his heart beat until it lulls me into real sleep.

…

"Madge," Gale says shaking me awake. I push his arm away and his chuckles before shaking me again, "come on. It's ending."

I push myself up touching my head automatically but I feel almost normal. Gale smiles touching the bandage gently "Didn't even bleed." He whispers and I smile at him letting him help me up.

"So what's the plan?" I ask him stretching my limbs and grabbing my knife.

"To stay alive." He says picking up his bow and I sigh, he only has three arrows left.

I follow him out sticking close since the arena is eerily dark and there doesn't seem to be anymore forest life. Gale leads me over the dry creek and I step when he does so I don't make too much noise. His bow is loaded and my knife is ready.

We make it to the clearing. The Cornucopia in the distance, we were in Cato and Clove's territory but they didn't seem to be around. Gale stops and I bump into him. His head it tilted towards the forest and I listen too. There seems to be something there because I can hear its heavy breathing.

Cato and Clove burst through the clearing and Gale shoots an arrow at Cato but it only bounces off. He has armor. I look at Gale and panic but the Careers just run past us. I turn back to the forest and look closely just as a giant dog jumps out.

"Mutts!" I shriek and then throw my knife causing it to land into the dogs skull. It was odd looking, almost human like.

Gale pushes me forward telling me to run. I do and turn back finding Gale running towards the arrow that had shot off of Cato. I stop and wait for him and he grabs me pulling into a run for the Cornucopia. Cato and Clove are already up at the highest point the two of them skinny and deranged looking.

Gale pushes me up and then I pull him up just as the rest of the mutts close in. Cato and Clove are working on fighting them off as Gale and I just try to avoid they're teeth. Gale couldn't waste his arrows on this.

My eyes focus on the Careers and I chew my lip watching Clove. She keeps glancing over here which causes me to tense up ready to fight her. She was small and most likely weak with hunger, I could take her. The adrenaline pumps through my veins as I watch her and the dogs that circle us.

A dark wolf takes a large jump and almost gets Gale and me. We stumble a bit and I look away from Clove trying to focus on not falling off. Gale's now a bit farther away from me and I can see he's grown tired of this, he loads an arrow and turns his back away from Clove.

Clove's eyes glint and she grabs a knife from her jacket and flings it at Gale's back. The adrenaline surges and I run using my body as a shield to stop the knife from hitting Gale. The knife makes a sickening thud as it lands in my stomach. I gasp trying to swallow the air and keep my heart beating.

Gale turns and sees me on the ground. His eyes darken and he lifts his bow at Clove. She doesn't have time to react as the arrow shoots right through her heart. I wonder why she didn't get armor like Cato, but District 2 probably wanted Cato to win. He looked like a Victor. Her cannon fires and Cato turns looking at Gale his sword drawn ready to fight.

Gale only had two shots at Cato and he had to make them count. I breathe deeply keeping the pressure on my stomach trying to keep myself alive. It didn't matter that I promised myself Gale would get out of here, I wasn't ready to die. Not yet.

The dogs seem to calm and no longer make leaps at us. I watch as a small brown dog and shaggy black haired dog sit there watching. They remind me of Ian and Rue and I close my eyes picturing my two friends, my dead friends. I wonder if they were waiting for me, wherever we went after death.

I open my eyes to look at Cato and Gale. They're talking but I can't hear them, my mind is foggy again and I keep going in and out of focus. I needed to stay here though, I promised Gale I would. I take another deep breath and watch Gale, just Gale. His face is conflicted and I watch as his silver eyes keep shooting towards me, he wanted to be with me.

Suddenly Gale lets an arrow fly and it lands in Cato's foot. I watch as he hunches in pain, Gale takes that moment of weakness and pushes Cato over the edge. I watch as the Career tumbles to the ground and the dogs attack. Out of pity he sends the last arrow into Cat's skull killing him instantly.

I watch as the dogs then disappear back into the woods. Gale drops next to me talking but I can't understand him. I'm losing focus. Gale's hand pushes on my stab wound trying to keep the pressure on it. Then his other hand reaches into the pocket in his pants. I catch a glimpse of his token, a bracelet Posy made him. I smile because Gale gets to go home.

"Madge," he says and I look at him glad my hearing was working again, even if it was a bit distorted, "I'm not going home without you."

"It's the Hunger Games." I say and he nods tears dripping off his nose and onto my face. His hand twirls a berry around and I look at it curiously, "What's that?" I ask and I close my eyes. I was weak and was going to slip away soon.

"Nightlock," he whispers into my ear, " and I don't care if it's the Hunger Games, I'm not going home without you." I open my eyes just as he pops the berry into his mouth.

Trumpets flare quickly and I jump causing my wound to lose more blood. That gush causes my eyes to blur and things start to cloud out with white.

Claudius Templesmith's voice rings out through the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winners of the 74th Hunger Games, Madge Undersee and Gale Hawthorne." The crowd cheers and I close my eyes slipping away.

They only did that because they knew I would die anyways. They knew it would stop Gale from killing himself and they would have their precious victor. Gale holds my hand and whispers things into my ear but all I can hear is piano music that sounds like mockingjay whistles.

I feel myself be lifted into the air. A tickling sensation setting into my skin, I try to smile because I'm glad Rue sent the mockingjay's down to fetch me. There feathers are comforting as they push on my stomach and on the gash across my face. I reach trying to touch them but the movement is too much and I lose my last bit of fighting energy.

I slip into darkness, not even music filling my ears.

* * *

Difficult chapter. Not my best work but i really didn't know how else I could have done this. Writing about death is really hard.

Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think.

Rian T.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up in a white room, tucked in scratchy sheets, and extremely parched. This is not how I pictured the place you go after you die.

My muscles stretch and my hand rubs my face. It's smooth with no bandages and I can see out of both eyes. I lift my hospital gown and find that my stab wound is healed as well. There's no scar or any indication that a knife went through the soft flesh.

Where the hell was I?

I push myself up and my back cracks like I've been laying here for a long time. To my right there's a chair with a book place over the arm rest and a mug of coffee that smells like, alcohol? The smell is oddly comforting and I rack through my brain trying to connect the smell with Haymitch? Yes it's Haymitch but where was he now.

"Haymitch!" I call but my voice is hoarse and about as loud as a whisper.

Anxiety bubbles inside of me and I look around the room for anything that can help me. I find the nurse button and push it multiple times trying to summon someone to me.

The door to my room slides open and I look up to find Cinna. I relax and he smiles at me, his gold eyeliner glittering in the odd lighting of this room. Cinna walks over to me and brushes my hair out of my face, his thumb trailing over the area that the knife sliced open.

I had so many questions for Cinna but I can only get one to form into words, "Where's Gale?"

Cinna smiles and cups my cheek, "You come back from the dead and your only question is 'where's Gale?'" I nod and Cinna sits on the edge of my bed and takes my hand.

"He's somewhere with Portia," Cinna says shaking his head with a smirk, "took forever to get the boy out of your room, he really cares for you."

"Can I see him?" I ask and Cinna laughs.

"Tonight at the interview and the crowning." He says and I shrink down, "We have to get you ready now."

I nod and let Cinna help me up, "Cinna?" I say and he looks down at with raised brows, "What do you mean I came back from the dead?"

"You died Madge," Cinna says and I furrow my brows, I felt very much alive. "For about two minutes, you're heart stopped multiple times but each time you pulled through. You refused to die completely. I was surprised the doctors kept trying to save you but they did. It was a good show."

"So I'm a victor?" I ask and Cinna nods leading me to the remake center, "Gale and I both won?"

"Yes," a voice says behind me and I turn to look at Haymitch. "Cinna if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Madge."

Cinna nods and steps into the elevator himself and winks at me just as the doors shuts. "Hi Haymitch," I say and he smirks at me before pulling me down the hall to a staircase.

I follow him up to the roof and I stare at him curiously. Haymitch paces back and forth before he looks at me, "Hawthorne is in a meeting with President Snow."

I furrow my brows and feel panic rise in my chest, "Why?"

Haymitch shakes me and I close my eyes scared. "The president is mad that you out showed him. You made a mockery of his games by surviving. The doctor that saved you was found dead in his apartment last night, and Seneca Crane has been missing since the night you were plucked from the games."

"What does this mean Haymitch? What am I supposed to do?" I ask gnawing on my finger nails.

"It means that you're a target now." Haymitch says and I shake with fear, "The games aren't over Undersee. If you thought the arena with the Careers was bad, well an angry President is far worse."

I nod and chew my lip looking at Haymitch with wide eyes, "What do I have to do?"

"That's for you and Gale to figure out. As for tonight don't say anything, let Gale do the talking. He's been practicing on how to act for a week."

"What if Caesar asks me questions?" I say to him and Haymitch sighs.

"Act shy, bury your face into your hands or into Gale's shoulder. Just don't answer anything Madge." I nod and Haymitch shakes his head before leading me down to the remake center.

...

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I have new eye but the colors wrong. It's too blue and artificial looking. My other eye looks dull and lifeless next to it.

My prep team bathes me and fixes me up. They talk to me quietly telling me how scared everyone was when I jumped in front of the knife. Gale and I had become favorites and when we both won the whole Capitol had become one giant party waiting for our arrival.

They dress me in a soft blue dress to bring the colors of my eyes out. My shoes are silver flats with a matching silver bow in my hair. I shift back and forth on the balls of my feet and chew on my nails.

Cinna pulls my hand out of my mouth and lifts his brows at me. I smile sheepishly at him and he smiles pulling my blonde hair back.

"Come on Madge." Cinna says and I follow him down the many hallways to the backstage.

Gale's standing there with Portia and I smile picking up speed. Portia nods to me and Gale turns his eyes wide. I run and throw myself into his arms. Gale holds me close and I bury my face into his chest. He still smells like pine needles.

"Hell Madge," He says into my hair and I smile burying my face deeper into his chest, "I thought I lost you."

Caesar announces us onto the stage and Gale grabs my hand leading us out. The Capitol citizens scream at the sight of us. I look down trying to look as shy as possible. Gale sits and pulls me close to him. I'm still looking down but glance at him. Gale smiles touching my face and nodding for me to look up.

I smile at Caesar and wave out to the crowd. They scream again causing me to blush.

The recap of the Games starts right off. I don't want to watch but I can't pull my eyes away from the screen. Gale can't seem to look away either. The screen flashes of images of me with Careers and images of Gale watching nearby.

I watch until the screen flashes to Rue in the meadow. I bury my face into my hands and let out a sob. I didn't want to relive this moment. Gale's hands pull me into him and I tuck myself into him. His grip tightens as he watches the rest of the recap. I don't know how he does it but it's nice to have him be the strong one. He was my rock.

"So tell me Gale what went through your head when Madge was stabbed?" Caesar asks and Gale shifts but I don't move out of the safety of his arms.

"That I refused to lose her." Gale says putting his chin on the top of my head.

"And what can we expect from our winners of District 12?" Caesar asks when he realizes that I won't look up. "It seems that the two of you are very close now."

"We're just going to have to see where things go." Gale says and I tilt my head to look to look at Caesar.

He smiles at me and I look down. "Do you have any final words before President Snow comes out and crowns you as victor?

I shake my head no and Caesar smiles, "Oh come on Madge, there has to be one thing." I lock eyes with Gale and he pushes his lips into a thin line before nodding an ok.

"I- I just want to go home, with Gale." I choke out and Gale's hand intertwines with mine, "That's all I want."

Caesar smiles and I lock eyes with Haymitch in the crowd. He nods in approval at my words.

"You'll be home soon Madge." Caesar says and then pats my knee. "Ladies and Gentleman, it is my pleasure to announce our great President Snow."

We all stand and when Gale sees Snow his grip around me tightens. Snow smiles at Gale and I lean into him more, scared of what Snow had told him.

President Snow is followed by two younger kids who carry our crowns. Snow stops in front of me first and Gale reluctantly lets me go so that President Snow can place the crown on my head.

Snow leans in close to me and I hold my breath so I don't need to breathe in the overpowering scent of roses. He smiles at me and I smile back sheepishly.

"Miss Undersee," Snow says and I meet his snake like eyes, "it's a pity about your mother.

"My mother?" I ask him and he nods to me.

"Yes, it's a shame she couldn't see you come home." Snow says patting my cheeks.

I look at Gale and he shrugs his shoulders before glaring at Snow. What happened to my mother? I wanted to scream I wanted to cry but I just stood there because I knew it would only make things worse.

Snow leans and whispers something to Gale. Gale's fist clenches and his jaw locks, I know it's taking every bit of power Gale has to not punch Snow in the face. Part of me wants Gale to do it but we both know it's wrong.

When the crowning ceremony is over Gale and I step off the stage. His arm wraps around me as we walk over to Haymitch.

"Haymitch," I cry out to him and Haymitch shakes his head at me, "What happened to my mother?"

"Madge," Haymitch says putting up his hands, "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry?" I say stepping towards him and shaking off Gale's arm.

"Your mother died Madge." Haymitch says and I almost fall over. Gale grabs me before I hit the ground though. "I'm sorry Undersee."

"When?" I gasp out to him clutching onto Gale.

"The night you guys got out of the arena." Haymitch answers shaking his head to me.

"It's a warning," Gale says to me pushing his lips to my temple. "We need to figure this out Madge."

"I want to go home Gale." I cry into his chest and Gale scoops me up carrying me to the elevator.

"I know Madge." Gale says as I wrap my arms around his neck, "We're going to go home real soon ok."

I nod and let Gale carry me up to the 12th floor. I sob heavily into his shirt staining it, but Gale doesn't seem to mind he just whispers quiet reassuring things to me. I figure that he would leave me in my room but he carries me into his room. Gale lays me down and covers me with a light blanket before lying next to me. I sniffle and reach for his hand.

"You're ok," Gale says brushing the back of my hand with his thumb, "we're ok."

"What are we going to do?" I ask him and he rolls over to look at me.

"We're going to get through this." Gale says "We got into this together so we'll get through it together."

"Together?" I ask him just to make sure I heard him right.

"Together." Gale says with a nod and then he kisses me just to seal the deal.

* * *

So they're out of the arena! Finally!

I know some of you will be curious about what Snow wanted with Gale but we won't find out until later chapters. Don't get too comfortable with Gale/Madge becasue Katniss will be back in the picture soon.

Question: Should I include Katniss/Peeta in this?

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	16. Chapter 16

We're in the Capitol for a week going through interview after interview until it was finally time to go home. We board the train and I go straight to my compartment. Gale follows me and lies on my bed next to me. I refused to step out of my room unless I really had to. I could tell my depression worries Gale by the way his brow furrows and how he chews his lip. The only time he ever leaves me side is to bring me back breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He doesn't sleep in his room but next to me where I needed him the most.

Gale's hand is always intertwined with mine. He whispers little things to me trying to make me feel better but it doesn't help and he knows it. Gale doesn't stop though and sometimes he can get a little smile out of me like right now.

Gale just got done telling me about the time he was hunting for the first time. He trailed through some poison ivy and got it everywhere. His eyes widen when he says everywhere to add emphasis. I laugh but catch myself. I didn't want to laugh at all.

"It's ok to smile." Gale says sitting up and the turning to me so that he leans over me.

"No it's not." I choke out and he brushes back my hair as a tear slips out of my eye.

"Yes it is." Gale counters looking me in the eyes. "Your mother loved to see you smile."

"How would you know?" I ask him because it's not like he's ever met her.

"I know because I love to see you smile." Gale says, "You can light up a room when you smile. It would be crazy if she didn't. Your mother is probably looking down on you right now and wondering why you keep fighting it."

"She just died Gale. I shouldn't be happy." I whisper to him and he shakes his head.

"It's ok to be happy and it's ok to be sad. Just don't fight it, stop trying to be in control of everything." Gale says kissing my cheek, then the tip of my nose, until he was planting kisses all over my face and I couldn't help but squeal with a laugh and push him off.

"What would I do without you?" I whisper to him and he smiles.

"Don't even think that because I'm not going anywhere. Ever." He says and I smile at him but felt a nagging feeling in my stomach. We were almost home to our families and friends and that meant Katniss.

"What about Katniss?" I ask him looking away from him embarrassed. I knew they were best friends but I didn't know if there was anything more between them.

"We're friends. I love her but I also love you more than a friend. After everything we've been through, I just need you."

"And Katniss and your family." I say lifting my brows and he chuckles.

"I need them too but not like I'll ever need you." Gale says kissing the tip of my nose and then rolling off the bed, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really." I say because the train would be arriving in 12 soon.

"I'll bring you back some strawberries." Gale says sliding the compartment door shut.

I flip over in my bed and cover myself up with the thick comforter. I pull the blankets up enough to cover my face. I didn't like to be alone, especially with the threat of the Capitol hanging over us. They already killed my mother, what else would they take from me, from Gale?

Gale doesn't come back right away and I start to become nervous. I climb out of bed and leave my compartment walking down the hallway to the dining cart. I catch my reflection in the window and smirk at myself. I look terrible, my eyes have heavy bags and are swollen, my hair stands at different angles, and I wonder how Gale could even stand to look at me.

I find Gale and Haymitch in the dining hall looking over papers. When Gale hears me his head snaps up and the he pushes the papers back to Haymitch. Before I can even ask what they are Gale's wrapped his arm around me and leads me out of the compartment.

"Why don't you go get ready? We're going to be home soon." Gale says but his eyes are distant and I can tell his mind is somewhere else.

"What were you looking at?" I ask him as he gives me a small bowl of strawberries.

"Nothing important, just a newspaper." Gale says and then his hand cups my cheek, "Eat and get ready alright."

I nod and bite into the strawberry. The juice dribbles down my chin and I wipe the stickiness away. I needed to shower, make myself presentable after all I was the mayor's daughter.

…

District 12 is in an uproar when the train pulls in. I look out the window and see everyone, Seam and Merchant, together cheering, high fiving like there wasn't a social difference between them. Gale wraps his arm around me and together we step off the train.

I search automatically for my father but I know he's in the Justice Building with the Hawthorne's. The Mellark's and the Cartwright's wave to me but I ignore them. I just wanted to get to the Justice Building.

Gale opens the car door for me and I hide in his shirt as the camera flash and the people run with the car as it drives through or normally quiet district. Gale plays with the ends of my hair and I stare at his frayed shoe laces. We were tired, anxious, and excited. We won the 74th Hunger Games but it was far from over. At least we had each other.

When the car pulls up Gale and I rush out and up the stairs of the building. My sadness disappearing and being replaced by eagerness. I wanted to see my dad. Gale pulls me inside and a small child squeals with excitement before running into Gale's arms. I smile as his two younger brothers tackle him to the ground. Gale's mother walks over causing him to stand and hug her tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks.

My eyes scan the room but my father isn't here. He isn't here. My heart crumbles and I feel the hot tears already filling my eyes. Why wasn't he here?

"Madge?" A small voice says behind me and I turn to find Primrose Everdeen and her mother. My eyes shoot past them and find Gale and Katniss hugging each other causing another knot in my stomach. "Madge."

I look down at her again. She's somewhat blurry from the tears, "Your father isn't here." I swallow keeping the annoyed sigh inside of me. I could see that, why did she feel the need to point it out.

"Why isn't he here?" I ask my voice shaking and cracking. I take a deep breathe trying to settle it but it doesn't help.

"He's heartbroken Madge. He only leaves when it's absolutely mandatory." Mrs. Everdeen says reaching out to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear but I pull away from her. I didn't want to be touched.

"Shouldn't this be mandatory?" I say bitterly and Mrs. Everdeen looks down at her shoes, "I'm his daughter, his only daughter. He should be here, I just went through hell. I need him he should be here." I say my voice getting louder with each sentence until I'm hysterical.

"Madge," Mrs. Everdeen says reaching out for me but I push her away again. I wanted my mother, my mother not Katniss's mother. "You need to calm down."

I shake my head though, "Don't tell me what to do and don't touch me. I want my mother!" I scream tears streaming down my face. My head pounding with a headache, "I just want my mother."

I close my eyes falling to me knees and holding myself until someone kneels in front of me. I know right away that it's Gale and I push him away but he grabs my wrists and forces my arms to the side.

"Look at me," Gale whispers but I continue to look down breathing heavily with sobs, "Madge please look at me." His voice shakes and I tilt my head up to find tears brimming his eyes.

"Go away," I say starting to feel claustrophobic by the way he pins my arms down, "please Gale just let me go."

"No, you know I won't do that." Gale says and I struggle to get out of his arms but he holds them down. "I know you're upset and I understand but relax. Just breathe Madge, don't think just breathe."

"I'm alone Gale." I say taking shallow breaths. I was hyperventilating, "I don't have a family."

"Yes you do." Gale says taking deep breaths with me as I try to relax, "You still have your dad. He loves you but it's going to be hard for him right now. You have me and you know I'm not going anywhere."

"You have us too." Little Primrose pipes up behind Gale. She makes her way to me but Katniss grabs her shoulder pulling her back.

"I want my mother Gale." I say shaking but I was calmer now and Gale releases his grip.

"Let's get you home Undersee." Gale says picking me up and carrying me out the back way of the Justice Building home.

My house, or my father's house since I now had one in the Victor's Village is exactly how I remember it. White, clean, and very big. Gale steps up the stairs quickly and opens the big door. The house is dark and cold but Gale maneuvers up to my room easily with my little direction.

"He's not here either." I say when Gale puts me gently on my bed.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." Gale says sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I guess I ruined the homecoming." I say and Gale chuckles looking at me and brushing my hair back.

"You had every right to be upset." Gale says and I grab his hand squeezing it.

"You can go Gale. I know you want to be with your family." I say and Gale shakes his head but I can tell by his eyes.

"No, I want to be here." Gale says attempting to lay down but I push him away.

"Please go Gale. I just want to be alone now anyways." I say and Gale nods leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be back tonight alright." He says and I nod rolling over and covering myself with my thick comforter.

When I hear the front door shut I cry again. I cry until my body hurts and I feel like I'll never be able to breathe again. When I'm finally able to pull myself together I take a deep breath feeling refreshed and extremely tired. Crying hard does that me; the tears feel like I've released all the pain. I snuggle deep in my pillow and drift off to sleep where the world is perfect and easy. A world where my mother laughs and my father isn't always working, it was a place where I didn't feel so alone.

* * *

This chapter was really hard to write. I find Madge becoming difficult but I love her so much haha. I know Gale is ooc but I love him like this and I feel like he's the perfect match for Madge and vice versa.

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to find my father asleep in a chair next to my bed. He smells heavily of whiskey and I crinkle my nose in disgust. I get out of the bed quietly and head down the stairs careful not to hit the bottom creaky step even though I knew it wouldn't wake my father.

The kitchen is exactly how I left it the day of the Reaping and can't help but smile at how familiar things are. I run my hands over the strawberry money jar and chew my lip wondering if Gale will be hunting again. The thought of him alone with Katniss didn't sit well with me. I knew they were friends a lot longer than whatever Gale and I are but I still can't help but feel jealous because honestly how could I ever compete with Katniss.

I sigh and pull my tangled blonde hair into a ponytail. I was still in the clothes from yesterday so they were wrinkled but I didn't care I needed fresh air. I step out the backdoor closing it silently and stepping out into the sun. It's morning so the sun is bright and cheerful, the birds flying from tree to tree. I roll my eyes at how happy everything seems and feel like going back to bed.

I'm staring at a small bird that I've never seen before, when the gate opens causing me to jump back. Katniss stands awkwardly in the opening holding a tin with what I guess to be strawberries. We stand looking at each before she steps forward cautiously like she's waiting for me to breakdown like yesterday.

"Morning," I say before turning away from her to look up the tree again. The bird is gone and I sigh, "What brings you here?" I ask a lot more bitterly then I wanted.

"Strawberries," Katniss answers and then looks up at the tree trying to see what I'm staring at, "Gale also wanted me to remind you that you have to be at the Victor's Village at noon today."

"Why didn't he remind me himself?" I snap at her and instantly regret it when her grey eyes become stormy.

"He has other things to do Madge." She growls at me and I glare at her before taking the tin.

"Fine." I snap because I don't know what else to say.

I take the strawberries into the house and grab a few coins from the jar for her. Katniss stands awkwardly at the porch and chew my lip feeling guilty for being so rude. It wasn't like Katniss has ever done anything to me.

"Thanks." She mutters as I put the coins in her hands.

"Katniss," I call out to her just as she reaches the gate, "I'm sorry." I say not really sure what to be sorry for.

Katniss just nods and then turns to walk out. I bite my lip hard before walking back inside and shutting the door a lot harder than I should. The slam echoes through my empty house and I cringe because I didn't want to wake up my mother.

The thought brings terrible memories to mind of all the ways the Capitol could have killed her. I start to breath heavy and dig my fingernails into my arms holding myself to keep the sobs from escaping. I fall to my knees and start to have flashbacks of the games. I want to scream out but I stop myself by continuing to dig my fingernails into the soft flesh of my arms until I feel the warm blood on my hands.

The relief happens quickly. The blood spilling of my blood is almost like releasing the bad toxic thoughts from my mind. It felt so much better than crying heavily. A single tear slips down my cheek and I push myself against the kitchen counter running my fingertips over the blood on my arms.

A knock on the door starts me and I stand shakily so I can open it. Katniss stands in the doorway and when she notices the blood her eyes widen. The coins in her hands drop to the ground and she pushes me inside.

"Hell Madge," She says under her breath as she pushes me into the kitchen chair, "what did you do."

I shrug my shoulders at her because it honestly wasn't her business. It wasn't anyone's business. Katniss presses a damp washcloth to my arms but it doesn't stop the bleeding and I smile to myself at the fact that the toxins are still escaping my body.

"Come on Madge." Katniss says as she pushes another washcloth to my other arm.

"Where are we going?" I ask her mumbling because I don't want to go back outside.

"We're going to go visit, um- we're going to go visit Prim. My sister made you some special goat cheese as a homecoming gift." Katniss says but I know she's lying. Katniss is taking me to her mother, she's lying so that I don't freak out. I smile at Katniss for still being my friend.

"Thank you." I say to her and Katniss just nods her head as we take the back way to the Seam.

….

"Ouch!" I hiss at Mrs. Everdeen as she cleans out my scratches with some rubbing alcohol.

"Oh hush," Mrs. Everdeen says with furrowed brows, "and quite fidgeting. I swear you're worse than Maysilee."

I study her worn out face. I had forgotten that Mrs. Everdeen and my aunt had been friends as girls. I wonder if Mrs. Everdeen believes I'm like my aunt as well.

"How am I worse than Maysilee?" I ask her suddenly curious. Mrs. Everdeen's brow furrows and she places bandages over my scratches. They were a lot deeper than what I had thought.

"Maysilee had such a low tolerance for pain. One time she skinned her knee and you would have thought she had her leg cut off." Mrs. Everdeen says with a small smile and then she cups my face brushing her thumb over my cheek bone.

"How did she get through the games for so long then? She must have been cut up and bruised." I say trying not to picture my time in the arena.

"Maysilee just, she just did it." Mrs. Everdeen says as she lets go of my face, "That's how the Donnor girls are; when they set their minds to something they do it. Maysilee was like that, you're mother, Maryland, was like that as well, and so are you Madge. You just need to find that fight again."

I smile at her halfheartedly and she tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "I wish they were still here." I say to her and she sighs.

"I know dear," Mrs. Everdeen says and then lifts my face, "but we never really leave when we die. You can always find the ones we love in the simplest forms."

I smile feeling comforted by her words. Katniss and Prim enter the room and Katniss lifts her brows at me.

"Feeling better?" She asks and I nod feeling the bandages gently. "We'll walk you home since I need to make a trade with the baker."

"Thanks," I say and follow them out the door. We walk down the dusty paths and talk lightly about the District and what I missed when I was gone.

"Remember to be at Victor's Village at noon." Katniss reminds me again as we part ways at the baker's. I nod and thank her again before walking back towards my house.

I slip in through the backdoor and find my father sitting at the kitchen table drinking black coffee and reading the newspaper. We stare at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say to one another.

"Mag-pie," My father says with a smile and opens his arms for a hug, "I missed you so much."

I shake my head taking quick steps away from him until I back into the kitchen counter. "Why weren't you there when I came home?"

"Oh Madge," He says slumping back into the chair, "I just didn't- I didn't want you to see me like that. It's been difficult for me since your mother died and I just didn't want to upset you by seeing me like that."

"It upset me more that you weren't there." I snap at him and he sighs rubbing his face.

"I know Madge," my father says and then lets out a little chuckle, "that Hawthorne boy had a few choice words for me at work today."

"You mean Gale." I say crinkling my nose at the fact that my father still felt the need to call him Hawthorne.

"Yes, Gale." My father says shaking his head like he's trying to get used to the name, "Well he came into my office today and told me off pretty well."

"Well, he had no right too." I say because I know it's what my father wants to hear.

"No, but he was correct. I am your father and I should have been there for you, especially since your mother can't. I was being selfish Mag-pie and I apologize." My father says and even though his apology is clipped and I can tell he's uncomfortable saying it I know it's sincere.

I smile and hug him. The smell of whisky has been showered off and now his scent is back to normal; mint and pipe. I smile letting him hug me back since it felt nice to be around my father again.

….

The only time I had ever been to the Victor Village was when I was 7 years old. My mother, who was feeling well that day, decided to bring Haymitch some food. I remember the visit being quiet and my mother moving around the kitchen to clean up the mess Haymitch had made while I had decided to explore. Haymitch watched me carefully as I picked through his living room reading the old newspaper clippings and looking at the yellowed photo graphs. I remember finding some of me as a baby and the card that announced my birth. I never understood why Haymitch had kept those, still don't.

I walk down to the Victor's Village with my father. We don't talk but I don't really mind. I was just glad that he didn't ask about the bandages on my arms. Hopefully Gale won't notice either but I doubt it since Katniss most likely already told him.

I chew my lip as we get closer and I can spot Effie's pink wig. She's arguing with Haymitch causing her wig to slide crookedly. I smirk tempted to tell her but deciding against. Haymitch notices me smiling at the wig and winks at me. Effie continues to babble on about something and I turn to watch the road as the camera crew sets up. I roll my eyes and turn away straightening out my clothes and hair so I don't look bad on the television screens across Panem.

I can hear little Posy's voice down the path and I turn eagerly watching the little girl run towards us followed by her two brothers and Prim. So the Everdeen's are here as well.

Mrs. Everdeen and Hazelle soon come into view and I wave to them but my eyes are glued on Katniss and Gale who bring up the rear. They're walking extremely close to each other and I feel my stomach twist in knots again.

The kids run circles around me and I smile at them. Effie claps her hands together when Gale gets closer. He leaves Katniss's side and stands next to me his arm wrapping around my shoulders. Katniss chews her lip uncomfortably but smiles when she meets my eyes.

"And who do we have here?" Effie says as she lines us up for the cameras. Her eyes are on the Everdeen's and I feel Gale shift uncomfortably.

"Oh," Prim says looking at Katniss and her mother with wide blue eyes. "Well I'm Primrose."

"And I'm Katniss and this is our mother, Ivy." Katniss says and then her eyes meet Gales, "And we're the Hawthorne's cousins."

"Oh you're the Everdeen's!" Effie chirps, "I saw your interviews during the final eight! Come, come stand by your cousins."

Effie the resituates everyone in front of the camera and then nods to the camera people. Effie introduces us and then leads us to the Hawthorne's house. We walk in and get a grand tour before being lead to mine and getting another tour. Both houses are set up exactly the same and I roll my eyes as Effie continues to point everything out. I block out pretty much everything and when the cameras finally turn off I sigh slumping my shoulders.

Gale furrows his brows at me but doesn't say anything. His dark grey eyes landing on my bandages but I shake my head at him and walk out to say goodbye to Effie.

"Remember the Victory Tour is in two months. So you and Gale need to find a talent." Effie says reminding the two of us before sending air kisses our way, "I'll see the two of you soon, don't hesitate to call me."

Gale nods and the closes the door shut with a flick of his wrist. "Don't count on it Effie." He says under his breath and I smile up at him.

His family, the Everdeen's, and my father are sitting in my living room drinking some tea the Mrs. Everdeen had brought as a gift to me. Gale pushes me into the small room which I decided to turn into a study room.

"Are you alright Madge?" He asks as his hands tenderly touch my bandages.

"I'm fine." I say to him but we both knew I wasn't.

"What happened?" Gale asks tucking a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"I had a little episode; I guess we can call it that and clawed myself." I say looking down as I feel the blush in my cheeks.

"What brings them on?" Gale asks and he tilts my face back up to look at him.

"Memories, a little bit of a flashback from the games. The pain just feels good." I say and Gale nods.

"You need to stop that. We'll figure out something to help ok?" Gale says and I nod burying my face in his chest. "Come on, they're probably wondering where we ran off too."

….

When the sun starts to set I slip out the back door and sit on my back porch watching the sun take a slow dip down. I loved watching sunsets, this was something my mother and I shared. We loved to watch the golden rays twist with the oranges and pinks in the skies sometimes causing the clouds to turn an odd purple color. She used to tell me that the evening sun meant at the ending of a day, that it could end your troubles even if it was only for a little bit.

I walk back inside when the sun is no longer in sight. I just find Gale in the kitchen cleaning up and I tilt my head at him.

"Where'd everyone go?" I ask helping him wash the teacups.

"Home," Gale says and then splashes me with some of the suds. I laugh and splash him back.

"Why aren't you home?" I ask him and Gale chuckles.

"Do you not want me here Undersee?" Gale asks, he turns so that his face is incredibly close to the side of mine.

"No, I mean yes of course. I just figured you wanted to be around your family." I stutter at him and Gale chuckles brushing his lips across my jaw.

"They're just next door." Gale says wrapping his arm around my waist and then pressing kisses to the back of my neck.

"Yes, but-" I say and Gale covers my mouth with his hand.

"Madge, just don't overthink everything." Gale says picking me up and carrying me upstairs, "Just let it happen."

* * *

So just a few more chapters until the Victory Tour. I need to establish a few more things with Madge and then it will pick back up again. I hope you like this chapter becasue I found it to be difficult.

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up to the other side of my bed empty. Gale's gone, probably off hunting with Katniss, his cousin. I smirk at the thought and get out of bed to shower and start my day. It's about a quarter to noon and probably a good idea to actually go outside and see people.

The shower is quick and I'm down stairs in a few minutes feeling refreshed and hungry. My kitchen cupboards are bare and all I can find is the tea leaves that Mrs. Everdeen had brought me yesterday. I sigh frustrated that the Capitol didn't fill the cupboards. I grab a note pad and make a quick list of the things that I like to eat: eggs, veggies, milk, butter, rice, bread, and sweets.

I chew on the pencil racking my brain for anything else of importance but nothing comes to mind. I figured Gale would bring me fresh meat and I still had a lot of tea leaves. I push the chair away from the table and grab a light sweater before walking out. From my front porch I can just see the town and the townspeople continuing on with their days. On my left is Haymitch's, it's dark and run down. I chew my lip making a mental note to pick up a few groceries for him. On my right are the Hawthorne's and I can see Hazelle making her way through the house to the front yard with a large basket of clothes to hang in the line. Posy follows her closely picking up the dropped clothes for her mother and then hanging them on the line that hangs lower for her to reach.

Posy notices me and waves with a delightful smile before running over. She grabs my hand and starts telling about her new room that she gets all to herself. I lift my brows and listen to her chatter as she pulls me to her mother.

"Hello Madge," Hazelle says with a smile, "how are you felling today?"

"I'm feeling good, you?" I ask her as I twirl my fingers through Posy's soft hair.

"Oh just great, the new house is quite a change but it's a good change." I nod in agreement and help her hang a sheet to the line, "Where are you headed off too?"

"The market, I need to pick up a few things. Do you need anything?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"I went this morning with the boys and Posy." She says picking up her basket and then looking at her daughter, "You can bring Posy with you if you'd like. Some company might be good."

Posy looks up to me eagerly and I smile at her. How could I say no to that face? "Of course you can come Posy." I say and she smiles as she grabs my hand again.

We wave goodbye to Hazelle and make our ways to town. Posy chats up a storm and it gets to the point where I can even keep up with her so I just smile and nod my head. We both carry a bag filled with my groceries. Posy's bag is incredibly light compared to mine.

"We just need to stop by the bakery now." I say and Posy nods before telling me a story about how she made bread with her mother when they lived in the little house.

The door opens with a small ringing of the bell overhead and immediately Posy heads straight for the glass container with the cookies and cupcakes. I can hear shuffling in the back but I wait patiently for one of the Mellark's to assist me.

I grew up with Peeta since my father and Mr. Mellark were good friends even though Peeta and I really weren't. Sure we were friendly to each other in and out of school but I don't think we counted as friends, but we weren't really acquaintances either since when we did talk to each other it wasn't like any time passed since we were little. We could keep up a conversation, make the other laugh, and still count on the other to keep a secret, not like we had many to tell though.

I bent over Posy looking at the batch of sugar cookies when Peeta walks in from the back. He's carrying a large tray of fresh bread and my mouth waters at the scent of sourdough my absolute favorite bread. When I stand up straight to look at Peeta face on he smiles at me as he place the tray on the cooling rack behind him.

"Madge," he says and walks around the counter to hug me. He's warm and smells like flour, it's familiar and comforting bringing up good memories from before the games. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Peeta." I say as I squeeze him tight.

"Let me guess, you want two loafs of sourdough, a bag of white rolls, and a loaf of wheat bread?" He says knowing what I always buy from the bakery. I smile with a nod and watch as he collects some of the bread for me. I know it was a lot of bread but I loved just to snack on bread.

"Can you also throw in a few muffins for Haymitch and a box of cookies for me?" I ask and he nods with a smile as he adds those to the bags.

Peeta's older brother Henry walks in with a nod to me. I smile at him since we never really were close and collect my bags of bread from Peeta. I shift trying to carry everything and Peeta laughs, "Here I'll help you carry your groceries home."

"That's alright you're working." I say to him as I hand a cookie over to Posy to nibble on.

"Henry's got it," Peeta says as he takes the bag from Posy and a bag from me, "come on you can show me the new house."

"If you're sure." I say with a small smile to Henry. He nods to me and then stacks the sourdough in the case.

We walk through the town being greeted by almost everyone. I smile at them still uncomfortable by the attention from everyone. I was used to being the invisible Mayor's daughter, not the victor from the 74th Hunger Games.

When we get back to the Victor's Village I hand a few of the cookies to Posy, making sure she understands that she has to share with her brothers before I watch he run home and up to her porch. One of the cookies already in her mouth, I laugh and roll my eyes as Peeta follows me up the porch to my own.

There's movement in the kitchen and I tilt my head curiously before walking in. Gale's wrapping a few cleaned birds in paper for me and when he hears me walk in he turns with a small smile. My eyes immediately scan for Katniss but she's not here but I forget that Peeta is. When Gale notices him his smile falters just a bit before nodding to Peeta.

"Thanks Peeta," I say taking the bags from him and setting them on the table, "I'm going to bring these groceries over to Haymitch but you can stay here with Gale and I'll give you a tour when I get back."

"Alright," Peeta says with a slight smile before sitting at the table, "I'll wait here."

"Gale did you want me to bring any of the meat to Haymitch?" I ask and Gale nods taking one of the wrapped birds and placing it in my bag.

Gale follows me out of the kitchen and to the front door. I can tell he's uncomfortable by Peeta's presence and I'm not really sure why, maybe it's because they don't know each other well.

"I'll be right back." I say pecking his lips and then turning out the door.

"Madge," Gale calls to me and I turn on my lawn with raised brows, "if Haymitch is asleep don't wake him."

"Why?" I ask him curiously.

"He sleeps with a knife, almost gutted me this morning." I laugh and nod before stepping away from my property and up to Haymitch's.

It's dark and really smells in Haymitch's house. I crinkle my nose and bring the bag into the kitchen not bothering to place the groceries into the cabinets or ice box. Haymitch is asleep at the table a half empty liquor bottle in one hand and a sliver knife in the other. I stare at it curiously and kept help but wonder why Haymitch feels the need to sleep with a knife.

I shake my head at him and leave quickly passing through the living room. It looks exactly as it did when I was 7 and I start to poke around looking for the pictures of me. Sure enough I find them and one's of me as I grew up in a stack on the coffee table. I furrow my brows flipping through them until I find a small note with loopy handwriting that I instantly recognize as my mothers. My throat tightens and I feel the lump rising.

_Haymitch,_

_Thank you for looking over the two most important people in my life. I know you couldn't save Maysilee but you can and I know you will save my Madge. I'm sorry I can be of more help but I trust you and your judgment no matter how clouded it may be at times. Keep fighting the good fight and make sure Madge understands._

_ Maryland Undersee_

I reread the letter over and over again. What did my mother want me to understand? What was the good fight and why did she trust Haymitch? Of all people Haymitch would be the last person that I ever would trust anything with.

My head begins to spin and images of my mother flashes through my head. Soon she becomes Maysilee and then it's me in the games again. I breath heavily throwing the note onto the ground and running back to my house. My head hurts and when I get to my house I can still hear the words in my head as memories of the games flashes through my mind.

I slam the door shut not caring who was here. Gale comes rushing into the room just as I being to claw at my arms again. Gale lifts me and I scream at him trashing around as I try to fight him off. I can see my father in the kitchen doorway his eyes wide as he watches me. I could care less about when or how he got here I just wanted Gale to leave me alone.

"Go get Mrs. Everdeen!" Gale hisses to Peeta as he tries to help calm me down.

Peeta nods running out of my house. I look at my father again but still continue to thrash around trying to get the thoughts of the games of my head.

"She needs morphine." My father says, "She's like her mother, she needs it."

I shake in Gale's arms. I refused to take morphine I promised myself I wouldn't be like my mother. I scream twisting myself out of Gale's grip. I had to get away from my father, he couldn't give me morphine.

"I don't want it!" I scream at him and Gale grabs me again and pulls me upstairs away from my father, "Don't make me take it." I say quieter as Gale pushes me into my bedroom.

"Madge, look at me." Gale says his voice is forceful but comforting, "You're going to have to take the morphine if this keeps happening. I know you don't want it but please Madge you can't let them in your head. Don't let them in, think of all the good things."

"Like what?" I hiss out at him and he loosens his grip as I calm down.

"Like the time we first met, our first kiss, when you first played the piano, your mother's laugh, strawberries, and I'm sure so many others." Gale says and I look down anger bubbling inside of me. He didn't understand.

"I don't want to be happy Gale!" I scream at him and he grabs me again forcing my arms to my side. "I can't be happy!"

Gale doesn't say anything just holds me down. I continue to thrash around until I hear two sets of footsteps up my stairs. My father and Mrs. Everdeen walk into the room and I see the small vial of morphine. My eyes shoot up to Gale's and I see the tears he's trying to fight back as the morphine is injected into my body.

"Gale," I murmur to him and he leans down to me stroking my hair, "I'm so sorry." I say and he presses his lips to my temple.

"I know," he says continuing to brush back my hair, "it's ok."

"I won't leave you." I murmur to him and Gale kisses my temple again.

"I know." Then I slip into a morphine induced sleep feeling my body relax instantly.

* * *

I know Madge seems a little crazy at this point but I promise that she will get better in the next chapter. Mrs. Everdeen will figure out a way to help Madge with her episodes.

A few more chapters until we head into Catching Fire and start the Victory Tour. What do you guys want to see for the Quarter Quell? Review of PM me!

Rian T.


	19. Chapter 19

I wake up with my body sore and my head foggy. I blink a few times trying to focus on my surroundings when my eyes fall on Peeta sitting in the chair next to my bed reading a book. I sit up and Peeta looks at me with a small smile on his face.

"How you feeling Madge?" He asks me quietly and I stretch my limbs.

"I'm ok, how long was I out?" I ask him as I fluff my pillows so I can sit up comfortably.

"'Bout a day," Peeta answers and then hands me a glass of water which I drink greedily. "I'll go tell Gale that you're up."

"Where is he?" I ask him suddenly wondering why he wasn't up here with me.

"Downstairs talking to Haymitch, your father and Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta answers and I cringe knowing that they're talking about me. "I'll send him up ok?"

I nod watching Peeta leave the room and close the door silently. I sigh running my fingers around the edge of the glass as my eyes travel my bedroom. Someone's bought in some of the stuff from my bedroom in my father's house but not everything's here yet. My eyes fall on the vent on the floor and I become curious wondering if I would be able to hear what they say downstairs.

I roll out of the bed and crawl across the floor to the vent. It takes all my strength to open it and I feel a bit out of breath when I do but they're voices travel up instantly causing me to jump when I hear Gale speaking angrily to someone.

"You can't just slip her morphline when that happens Mr. Undersee." Gale growls low at my father, "She doesn't need it and she doesn't want it."

"Please don't tell me how to treat my daughter Gale. She's 17 so she's still a minor and technically should still be living with me, not alone." My father says and I roll my eyes at his words.

"Madge isn't alone. She has me; I'm staying with her here." Gale says and I hear my father snort with a laugh.

"I know your intentions are good Gale but I don't feel comfortable with this arrangement. Madge needs to be at home, she's 17." My father says and I can almost feel Gale's anger radiating up here.

"She's 17 and won the Hunger Games, she defied the odds that were completely against her Mr. Undersee and honestly I don't think being back at the mansion will do her good." Gale says in a low growl. I know he's trying to keep his cool but it was becoming difficult.

"And why is that?" My father asks and I roll my eyes at his tone of voice.

"Because that house is going to depress her Wesley," Mrs. Everdeen chimes in, "Madge is going through a hard time with everything and honestly I think it's better if she's with Gale and under the watchful eye of Haymitch."

"Please don't start that Ivy. My wife may have made Haymitch Madge's Godfather but I don't trust him." My father says and I gasp at what he just said. Haymitch was my godfather?

"Please continue as if I'm not in the room Wesley." Haymitch grumbles, "Madge needs help the games are messing with her mind. It's very common, look at poor Annie Cresta of District 4."

"Madge isn't crazy though," Peeta chimes in and I smile glad to have a friend, "She's awake by the way Gale. I know Madge and she's just sensitive she handles things differently but she's not crazy."

"Peeta, after yesterday's little freak out I don't know if I can agree with that. Madge is slowly slipping like her mother." My father says and I take a sharp breath shaking my head.

"Wesley, I can't believe you would just give up on your child like that. Maryland never would have done that." Mrs. Everdeen says with a tiny gasp and I can hear the small disgust in her voice.

"I'm going to agree with Peeta," Gale says and I smile feeling my heart warm a bit, "Madge isn't crazy. She's completely sane but she's dealing with a lot and I know you know that Mr. Undersee. I think we should tell her."

"Not a chance Hawthorne," Haymitch says and I furrow my brows completely confused, "we're not going to tell her yet. I had strict directions from her mother to wait until Madge could handle it and I'm going to do just that. Madge may not be crazy but she's not all together at the moment."

"So we're leaving her in the dark?" Gale asks and the adults in the room mumble in agreement, "Fine." Gale snaps defeated.

"I know it's hard Hawthorne but it's better for her." Haymitch says his voice taking a lighter tone to it, "Ivy did you say you had something to help her so we won't have to use the morphline?"

"Yes, this is going to be up to everyone around her. We need to support her and help her remember the good things. We need to make her laugh and get her out of this dark hole she's burying herself in. Wesley get her piano in here, Haymitch tell her that you're her godfather and what it means, Peeta bake with her or teach her to draw, and Gale just keep doing what you're doing with her. She relaxes when you're around but take her to the woods or on a date." Mrs. Everdeen says and I close my eyes just listening to her speak. Her voice reminded me of my mothers, quiet and calm, like you could talk to her about anything. This was one of the good memories to remember.

"And when she's better we'll tell her." Haymitch says and I furrow my brows wondering if this has anything to do with the note I found.

"Did you say she was up?" Gale asks Peeta and I quickly close the vent knowing that he'll be up here any second. I quickly move back to my bed snuggling under the covers so it looked like I never moved.

Gale knocks twice before coming inside and when he sees me he smiles just a tad. Gale walks slowly over to my bed and leans over to kiss my cheek. I smile reaching up to feel the stubble on his cheek.

"You look tired." I say looking at the deep bags under his eyes and how glazed over they are.

"That chair's not too comfortable to sleep in." Gale says and then nods for me to make room for him to lay with me.

"Why did you sleep in the chair?" I ask him as I snuggle closer, "There's another bed in the other room."

"What if you had woken up? I wasn't going to leave you alone; in fact the only time I ever left that chair was when Haymitch made me come down this morning. That's why Peeta was here and not me." Gale says with a yawn and I smile resting my head against him.

"Well I'm awake now, you should get some rest." I say running my fingers down his arm.

"I'm ok for now." Gale answers and then turns his head to look at me, "We need to talk about the episodes Madge. I need to know what sets it off."

"I don't really know what does Gale." I answer because it was the truth, "I read a note in Haymitch's house from my mother and it confused me. It just triggered something and it made me think of the- of the games. I'm terrified Gale, the Capitol took my mother and if we don't act the way they want who knows who else."

"They're not taking anyone else." Gale says and even though his voice is set and determined I can't believe him.

"The episodes make it so much harder. I can't remember anything but the games when it happens. I just see Cato and I can't run away or I see Rue and I can't save her again. I can't even focus on what you're telling me and I know you're trying to help but I can't do it. I just can't, I'm losing my mind here Gale." I say and my voice begins to shake and crack, "What if I have an episode on the Victory Tour? What if I can't live up to the expectations Snow wants? What happens then?"

"First of all, you're not losing your mind. You're stressed and you're sad and confused but you're not losing your mind. Second, Madge you can get through this. You're so much stronger then you believe you are and I know it's going to be hard but you can't give up, you can't lose the game just yet. Lastly, don't you dare worry about Snow or the Capitol for that matter, just trust me that Haymitch and I are working on that so don't worry yourself with what they want." Gale says brushing my hair back soothingly, "Just follow along and do what Haymitch and I tell you and the game the Capitol is playing will be over soon."

I furrow my brows wanting to ask so many questions about what I heard through the vent but I know that Gale won't tell me. They were probably right though, I wasn't ready for whatever they were keeping from me.

….

"What are you going to do for your hobby?" I ask Gale as my fingers glide across the ivory keys of my piano.

It's been about a month and a half since we came home and two weeks since I've had an episode. The last one wasn't as bad as the one's in the beginning, now they're just bad images that cloud my mind for a few minutes as I clutch onto to something trying to keep myself in reality. It helps if I count back for ten and with each number I recall something good.

"I really don't know. It's not like I can show them hunting." Gale says as he sits on the bench next to me and taps one of the keys to annoy me.

"No it's not like you can show them hunting." I say slapping his hand away and he smirks as he watches me play, "You should really figure something out though Gale. The tour is in one month."

"I know Madge," Gale says sighing and throwing his head back with a groan, "I just don't have a talent."

"You have a talent." I say with a small laugh, "We just need to figure out what it is. What did Haymitch say when you asked him about his?"

"Drinking." Gale says and I laugh again because I highly doubt it was drinking but Haymitch just wasn't helpful when it came to this.

I continue to slide my hands across the keys as Gale sits next to me absent mindedly humming along. He taps his fingers on the wooden bench and watches me carefully. I try to ignore him but find it to be incredibly hard.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him with raised brows and he smirks at me leaning towards me causing my fingers to stop playing.

"Nothing," Gale says as his lips playfully brush against mine. "You're just in a whole other world when you play, like you don't have a care in the world."

"The piano just helps me clear my head." I say and he nods pressing his lips to my forehead too, "it used to help my mother too before she got too far gone."

"What happened to your mother Madge?" Gale asks and then bites his lip when I turn to face the piano keys again, "You don't have to talk about it."

"She started to have the same kind of episodes I did after Maysilee died in the games. She got better with the help of Mrs. Everdeen and my father but as I got older and became eligible for the reaping she just slipped away. She told me she took the morphline because of headaches but I knew it was because it was easier for her to escape then face the fact that I could be reaped and end up like Maysilee." I whisper to him and Gale touches my hand.

The thought of how far my mother this way brings the images to my mind. The spear landing in Rue's stomach and the sight of Cato standing over me overwhelm me and I close my eyes taking deep breaths.

"Don't let them in Madge." Gale whispers but he seems so far and I can't hear him over the sound of Rue's screams as she yells for me to save her.

I take a deep breath and push the thought away. I was strong, stronger then my mother, I could do this.

_10. The taste of fresh strawberries. 9. Watching the raindrops race each other as they slide down windows. 8. The first time you played the piano. 7. Rue's whistle and the feeling of safety that came with it. 6. When your mother and you first put together a puzzle. 5. Hot chocolate and mint candies. 4. Your mother's laugh. 3. Making chalk drawings with Peeta and Delly. 2. The scent of books and the feeling of crinkled paper. 1. The first time you kissed Gale._

The good memories fight off the bad and soon my mind clears. I blink a few times and look at Gale and he nods leaning into me to peck my cheek.

"I'm getting better." I say to him with a smile and he nods playing with the ends of my hair.

"Just in time for the tour." Gale says and he lifts in brows smiles smugly in an I told you so sort of way.

"Does this mean I'm not going to be left in the dark anymore?" I ask him, the words slipping out before I can stop them.

"What are you taking about?" Gale asks leaning away from me, trying to keep his cool but I've caught him off guard and he can't stop the surprised stutter in words.

"The things Haymitch doesn't want me to know. The thing my mother gave him specific instructions about. What that note was about 'fighting the good fight' or whatever." I say recalling what he note said, "I want to know."

"This isn't the time or place for this Madge." Gale says shaking his head, "It's also not my place to tell you. This is between you and Haymitch and when he feels you're ready."

"But you know?" I ask him and Gale nods, "How long have you known about whatever it is?"

"Since the day we got out of the arena." Gale answers and I furrow my brows, "Drop it for now ok."

"But I want to know." I say standing up so I could talk to Haymitch. The curiosity was getting to me.

"Madge," Gale says getting up and moving to block my way, "I don't know how you know about this but please do not bring it up to Haymitch. Let me run it by him first."

"What if he doesn't want to tell me?" I ask Gale and he shakes his head lifting his shoulders in a shrug.

"Then you don't get to know yet." Gale answers and I furrow my brows at him again. This wasn't fair but it was clearly obvious that Gale and Haymitch were in on something that they were trying to protect me from. It was also obvious that my mother was a big part of it too. I just needed to find out what and become a part of it too.

* * *

Let me know what you think! If you guys have any ideas for Gale's talent let me know becasue I honestly can't think of anything.

Rian T.


	20. Chapter 20

Since I started feeling better Peeta and I began to spend more time together. With Peeta it was easy to forget the games and just relax. We like to paint together in his yard underneath the apple tree. It reminds me of the chalk drawings we made as kids.

"So the Victory Tour is coming up soon." Peeta says as I move my brush lazily across the paper.

"Yep, two weeks." I say not lifting my eyes from my picture.

"You know what you're doing for the talent?" Peeta asks as he dips his brush in the deep orange paint.

"The piano probably, I've been practicing a lot of different pieces to play." I say trying to sneak a look at his painting.

"What's Gale going to do? He doesn't seem like the type of person to have a talent the Capitol people would enjoy." Peeta says and then pushes me a bit so that I can't see the notebook.

"Gale's just- I don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders and dropping my notebook. The thought of Gale not having an impressive talent scared me. We were supposed to impress the Capitol, put on a good show.

"Well what's he good at?" Peeta asks as he dips in brush in a mustard yellow color.

"Hunting." I say and Peeta smirks.

"There has to be more to him then hunting Madge." Peeta says with raised brows, "You guys don't know much about each other."

"No we don't." I say furrowing my brows and picking at the weeds.

"Maybe you should spend more time with him instead of me." Peeta says and I sigh flicking the dirt away. "What's wrong?"

"Gale's always with Katniss during the day and with Haymitch in the evening. The only time I see him really is when Haymitch is passed out and at night." I say and Peeta chews his lips uncomfortably.

"Well, go find him." Peeta says after a while. I lift my brows at him and shake my head.

"He's with Katniss." I say chewing my lip.

"So? They're cousins." Peeta says with a wink and the rips the paper out of his notebook and hands it to me.

The picture is of a sunset over the district. I can tell it's the view from his bedroom window by the way the town square is set up on the bottom. I smile down loving the rich colors on the yellowed paper.

"Thanks Peeta." I say kissing his cheek and moving towards the path that leads towards the Seam.

I had never been in the Seam and didn't know how I would find Gale. I walk through the broken down buildings and find myself becoming ashamed of my life in the Merchant class. A whole two strips of neighborhood in the Seam could fit into my father's mansion. Hell, the smallest house could fit in my bedroom.

The Seam does have more of a sense of community though. As I walk down the street I can't help but notice how easily everyone seems to look after one another. I smile at the group of kids that run past. They stare at me strangely and I realize I must look so out of place. An elderly women sitting on her rocking chair on the porch lifts her grey eyebrows at me and I look down regretting coming to the Seam.

"Can I help you princess?" A deep voice says behind me and I turn to find a rather tall boy. He's about Gale's age and I recognize him from school. His name was Thomas or something of the sort.

"I'm looking for Gale." I say and he smirks leaning against the railing of a rickety porch.

"Of course you are." The boy says and I look down at my shoes. He chuckles and walks over to me and I look up slowly. Why were boys from the Seam so tall?

"Do you know where I can find him?" I ask the boy and he nods with the smirk still on his face. "What are you staring at?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Yes, I do." The boy says with a nod over his shoulder and the he starts walking, me close on his heels. "And I was staring at you, you don't see a lot of blondes in the Seam."

"Oh," I say blushing somewhat, "I'm Madge." I say because I'm not sure how to respond.

"I know that princess." He says with a small eye-roll, "I'm Thom Montgomery. Come on Hawthorne and Katniss are at his old house."

I follow him through the Seam and we end up at one of the larger Seam houses. Thom winks at me and knocks rhythmically against the weathered door. He whistles a short tune before the door opens slowly with Katniss on the other side.

"I brought the princess." Thom says and Katniss punches his shoulder.

"Be nice Thom." She says shaking her head and then her grey eyes fall on me, "Gale's inside." She says and the opens the door just enough for me to slip through.

I gasp at what I see because Gale found his talent. Everywhere you look you find different pieces of furniture, some works in progress, and some pieces are from when he first started because they're rickety looking and awkwardly carved. The table in the middle is by far my favorite though, it's a small tea table with a smooth round top made out of a light colored wood.

"Aw hell," Gale says when he looks up from a chair he was sanding down. "Katniss I told you not to let her in."

"Thom brought her." Katniss says as she sits on the dusty couch in the corner.

"You didn't want me to know?" I say feeling hurt that he wanted to keep this from me.

"Of course I wanted you to know," Gale says blowing the dust off the chair, "It was just supposed to be a surprise."

"Why?" I ask him as I run my fingers over the table's top.

"Because this was supposed to be a gift, I was going to put it on the front porch so that you could watch the sunset." Gale says and I smile at him running my fingers back and forth.

"It's beautiful Gale." I say looking at the design in the chair. He carved a curly detailed "M" into the back of it.

"Thanks Madge." He says and then pecks my lips ever so gently.

Katniss and Thom soon leave me and Gale alone and we start talking asking each other random things. I learned that Gale's favorite color is dark blue and that his middle name is Lewis after his father. I learned that Gale hates to eat meat from the butcher and that if he could he would take everyone important with him into the woods. I also learned that Gale likes to dance, that his mother used to pull him around the kitchen dancing to the music played by the fiddler next door. I laugh as he pulls me around the living room in short turns and fluid steps.

It felt good just to be with Gale, to actually learn things about him and not think about anything important.

….

Gale and I walk up the steps of my house laughing. His arm is wrapped over my shoulders and I'm tucked under the safety of his arm. I jump when we reach the porch and find Haymitch sitting on the railing with a bottle in hand. I can instantly tell that he's not drunk but a little on the buzzed side, much like he was when mentoring us during the games.

"How are you feeling Undersee?" Haymitch asks and I smile at him somewhat.

"I'm feeling good Haymitch." I say nodding at him, "How are you?"

"Cut the politeness," Haymitch snaps and I feel Gale tense, "follow me."

I follow Haymitch to the end of the Victor's Village and into an empty house. I look at Gale but he doesn't seem fazed by this meeting place, instead he walks past Haymitch and I lighting a candle as he goes.

I follow Haymitch closely as we sit in the living room of the empty house. The room is cold and Gale wraps his arm tightly around me to stop me from shivering.

"Are you going to tell me what the note means?" I ask Haymitch and he mumbles taking a swig from the bottle.

"Alright Madge," Haymitch says setting the empty glass onto the floor. "This whole note thing, ignore it."

"What?" I say my jaw dropping a bit as I stare at Haymitch.

"For now, just ignore it for now. I need you to focus on the Victory Tour and I need to know what the two of you plan on doing to convince the President." Haymitch says dropping his voice low even though we're in a deserted house.

"How can I focus on the tour? The notes important I know it is Haymitch." I say and Gale tightens his grip around me.

"Madge." Haymitch growls and I bite my lip, "The note is very important but for right now it's not as important as the Victory Tour. I need your full attention on that, if you do that then I promise the night we get back I'll explain everything."

"Everything?" I say and Haymitch nods, "You promise?"

"Promise." Haymitch says and then he pulls his hand through his hair, "Now I need to know what the two of you plan to do to convince Snow."

"I don't know," I say looking up at Gale but his jaw is set and he has a dark look in his eyes.

"You know what we're going to have to do Haymitch." Gale growls and he stands up abruptly. "Just stick with the original plan Abernathy; you know it's the only way."

Gale then storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I look at Haymitch with raised brows and he just shakes his head rubbing his face.

"What is going on Haymitch?" I ask him, my voice barely a whisper. "And please don't say nothing because this isn't nothing."

"I made a promise to your mother Madge." Haymitch says shaking his head, "I promised her I wouldn't tell you until you were ready, until everything was ready and right now nothing is."

"Haymitch I need to know what's going on. I could help somehow, please Haymitch." I say feeling my voice become desperate.

"I'm sorry Madge but right now you need to be in the dark." Haymitch says with a sigh but his voice is set and I know I shouldn't press him more.

"Can you tell me one thing Haymitch?" I ask him and he lifts his brows in an annoyed fashion. "It's nothing about the note or about what just happened."

"What is it kid?" Haymitch asks and I chew my lip searching for the words.

"Why did- why are you my God Father?" I ask him and he smirks a bit shaking his head.

"You're going to soon learn that there are very few people you can trust Madge and your mother knew that." Haymitch says and he pushes his hair back, "You just need to be patient kid. This will all make sense very soon, just wait for the Tour to end."

I sigh and stand up following Haymitch out of the house. When I get home Gale's sitting at the kitchen table. He has a glass of amber liquid and I lift my brows at the liquor.

"Gale," I say but he doesn't take any notice of me he just downs the liquid.

When the glass is empty he through it across the room with an angry growl. I jump back watching him knock the chair backwards and then grab the bottle of liquor and takes a swig.

"Gale," I say again and he shakes his head mumbling something. "Gale Hawthorne." I say taking quick steps towards him to stop the bottle of liquor from reaching his lips.

"Get off Madge," He says pushing me back but I take another step towards him placing my hands on his arms much like he did when I was having episode. I couldn't keep his arms pinned but it did catch his attention.

"Don't let them in Gale." I whisper to him and he drops the bottle causing it to shatter on the floor. "Whatever it is, whatever I don't know, we can get through it. I know we can."

"This is different Madge." Gale says and I can hear the sadness in his voice.

"Just tell me what it is so I can help." I say brushing his hair back.

"I can't Haymitch said-" Gale begins but I cut him off.

"Who cares what Haymitch says." I say and he frowns, "Just tell me Gale."

"I don't want to marry you." Gale whispers and I take a step from him. "Madge, wait that was wrong, that came out wrong."

"Who said anything about marriage?" I ask him pulling away from him when he reaches for me again.

"Haymitch, I have to marry you to convince Snow." Gale says taking a step towards me.

"But you don't want to." I choke out as he reaches for me again causing me to take another step back.

"It came out wrong. I meant I didn't want to marry you right now, I mean you're barely going to be 17." Gale says and he takes another step forward but doesn't reach for me.

"This isn't about my age Gale." I say and he shakes his head looking down, "This is about Katniss isn't it? You don't want me because of her."

"That's not true Madge." Gale says but I shake my head, tears filling my eyes.

"What have you guys been doing in your old house Gale? What do the two of you do for hours in the woods?" I ask him but Gale says silent biting his lip hard.

"Madge, please we're just friends." Gale says but I can tell he's lying because he won't look me in the eye.

"Tell me Gale." I say and he sighs.

"I kissed her ok." Gale says kicking the chair, "Is that what you wanted to hear? I kissed her and it felt right Madge, I've known her for so long now and when I thought about my future it was with Katniss it was always with Katniss."

"So why are you here?" I ask him my voice coming out more as a growl. "Why do you keep stringing me along? God Gale, why did you let her say that you were cousins?" I yell at him, I felt like screaming.

"I don't have a choice anymore Madge! I can't have what I pictured because of these damn games." He yells back, "It's either marry you or watch my whole family plus Katniss's family die! I had to convince Snow Madge and this was the only way."

"By just pretending everything?" I ask him feeling my heart break, "Everything was fake wasn't it? Even in the arena? You and Haymitch planned it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Gale says leaning against the kitchen counter, "it was planned."

I swallow not saying anything because I don't know what to say. It takes minutes for the words to form in my mouth, "So you have no feelings for me at all?"

"I never said that." Gale says and I look at him shaking my head, "I care for you Madge and you know I would do anything for you, but I just- I just don't know anymore."

"Get out Gale." I say, "Go back to your own house and stay away from me."

"Madge," Gale says, "the tour. We have to keep acting for the tour." Gale says and I almost feel like throwing something at him.

"Don't worry about that." I snap at him, "Just get out Gale, I want you out." I say and Gale looks at me biting his lip and shaking his head.

He doesn't say anything as he gather's his stuff together or as he leaves. The only way I know he's gone is when the door clicks shut. I bury my hands in my face crying heavily trying to count back from 10 but I can't seem to form any happy memories. I let out a heavy cry and stand up shaking, my teary eyes landing on the broken glass.

I grab a dish towel and start to gather the glass from the liquor bottle. The largest shard cuts my finger and I sigh as the pain releases the bad toxins. I chew my lip and press the shard against my arm, dragging it across until my blood drips out.

I sigh leaning against the counter and then pulling the dish towel around my arm. I leave the broken glass and go upstairs. I don't change my clothes or even brush my teeth; I just crawl into bed and lay my head on the pillow. My arm throbbing from the self-inflicted cut, this pain was far better then my broken heart.

* * *

Long and difficult chapter. We're finally getting into the dramatic stuff in CF. I know a lot of you won't enjoy this but it had to happened.

I want to say thank you to **Ninavs2 **and **fashionaddict22** for giving me the idea for Gale's talent. That was so helpful!

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	21. Chapter 21

The days seemed to drag on. I didn't want to step outside or see anyone but Peeta refused to let that happen. Every day he would walk through the front door make sure I would eat something and then drag me out into the world. We would spend most of the time in the bakery where I would help him bake the bread and watch him frost the cakes.

"Today feels a lot like the Reaping." I say to Peeta as we walk back to my house to get me ready for the departure of the Victory Tour.

"You're only going to be gone for a week and a half Madge." Peeta says and I shake my head because he didn't understand the threat looming from the Capitol.

"What am I going to do about Gale?" I ask trying to keep my voice steady but it cracks on his name causing my chin to quiver.

"I really don't know Madge." Peeta says and he sighs when we get to the stretch of Victors houses. "You guys need to work it out."

I nod and continue walking, stopping short when I notice a sleek silver car outside of the Hawthorne's house. I stare at it curiously until I notice the Peacekeepers on the porch. Peeta lifts his hand in a tentative wave and then pulls me inside my own house.

"Who do you think that was?" I ask Peeta and he shrugs his shoulders looking out the side window before drawing the curtains. Like most of District 12 and I'm sure the rest of the Districts Peeta and I weren't fans of the Peacekeepers, especially unknown ones like these.

"Do you want me to wait with you until the prep team arrives?" Peeta asks and I shake my head no. His eyes automatically fall on the fresh healing cuts on my arms and I cover them quickly, "Madge," he says hesitantly because he didn't like leaving me alone.

"I'm fine Peeta." I snap at him a lot harsher then I wanted too, "Sorry, but I really am fine Peeta. I'm just going to take a bath anyway."

"At least let me make you something to eat." Peeta says and I roll my eyes sidestepping so that he can get into the kitchen.

"Anything to make sure I don't touch anything sharp." I say with a small laugh but Peeta shoots me a rare dark look.

"That's not funny Madge." Peeta says as his eyes trail my cuts again, "You're lucky you even get to stay here alone with the way you act."

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I sit at the kitchen table in defeat and watch him put together a quick sandwich for me. Peeta was right though, without Gale's constant presence in the house at night things took a turn for the worse. During the day I was never alone since I spent my time with Peeta, but at night I was lonely and the dark images would slither their way back into my mind and cloud my thoughts until I couldn't help but dig my nails into my arms or slide something sharp against my soft skin.

I eat my sandwich slowly and Peeta takes his time cleaning up. This was a game we played, I would go upstairs and he would act like he would leave but never really would. Peeta would stay downstairs in the kitchen and wait until someone else came and kept an eye on me during the day. I knew he would stay at night as well but I always made sure he left, assuring him that Haymitch was keeping a close eye on me.

When I finish my sandwich I hug Peeta goodbye and trot upstairs to the bathroom quickly, but stop at the top. Peeta "leaves" but really just pulls out a kitchen chair quietly and sits down with one of my books. I shake my head and move to the bathroom running the water until it was hot enough that steam rose into the air.

I dip my body into the water and cover my face with a warm wash cloth. The steam causes my tense body to relax and I even begin to doze off. Soft piano music fills my ears and keeps the toxic thoughts at bay. I'm completely relaxed until I hear the familiar voices of my prep team.

They barge into the bathroom and get to work instantly. I ignore their chatter and comments about my body by keeping the piano music in my mind. The poke at me and rip away hairs until I'm back to beauty base zero and glow much like I did before the games.

"There now you look normal again!" Octavia squeals as she helps me into my outfit. I furrow my brows and bite my lip to keep myself from snapping at her.

Effie knocks quickly against the bathroom door and we hurry soon joining her by the front door. I close my eyes and collect my thoughts knowing that there will be cameras outside waiting to capture Gale and me. I take deep breathes and then feel the door open letting the cold winter air bite at my nose and cheeks.

The first things I see are cameras and then Gale. His presence used to be comforting but now I hate being around him, he makes me sick to my stomach. I smile happily though and Gale opens his arms wide for me allowing me to run into him and wrap my arms around him. He kisses me gently for the cameras but the usual sweet feeling is gone and is now replaced by anger and sadness.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders and leads me to the car. I can't help but notice that this isn't the sleek silver car from earlier; this is one of the Districts officials' cars, a bit old and covered with a thick layer of dust from the mines. Haymitch is already inside sipping on a flask which I know isn't filled with coffee even though he assures us it is.

When the car pulls away from the houses and to the train station I untangle myself from Gale and sit as far away from him as I can manage. Effie shoots us an odd look but I ignore it and the angry mumble from Haymitch. There were no cameras in here so we didn't need to pretend.

…

The train is exactly how I remember it; the décor, the set up, and the people are all the same. Only this time we weren't being sent off to our deaths. I guess in a way we were but it wasn't as prominent this time around.

I march right past Effie and Haymitch straight to my room. I hear Gale sigh behind me and Haymitch mutter something like, "What did you do?" To Gale but I just slam my door not caring.

I'm only in my room for about five minutes when I knock raps across my door. I recognize it as Gale's because it's in the same rhythm he used to knock when delivering strawberries. I open the door slowly and look up to meet his dark stormy eyes.

"What do you want?" I hiss at him and he smirks a bit before it drops.

"You could at least be a little more pleasant." Gale says and I consider slamming the door in his face, Gale must have read my mind because he leans against it so that I can't pull the door shut.

"Come on Madge," Gale says and his voice is almost desperate, "this isn't fun anymore."

"When was this ever fun Hawthorne?" I ask him but he doesn't answer, "Was it fun stringing me along? Did you and Katniss get a kick out of it in the woods? Did you guys laugh at how gullible I was, how stupid I was for believing that you loved me, let alone cared for me at all?"

"Madge," Gale says and his voice is low almost a whisper, "I would never laugh at you." I bite my lip hard because I can tell that he's telling the truth because he's looking me straight in the eyes.

"Why did you do this to me Gale?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"I don't know," Gale say dipping his head, "but I would do it all over again if it meant that we were both coming home."

"That's not fair." I say and he looks at me confused, "You can't say things like that if you've picked Katniss."

"You're right it's not fair, but who ever said life was fair?" Gale says and I shake my head at him, "So are we on good terms again?"

"No," I say and Gale's shoulders drop, "I still don't forgive you for breaking my heart." He winces at my words but doesn't say anything. "But we're in this together and I promise that I'll try to be more pleasant."

Gale smirks and his eyes fall on my cuts on my arms causing his eyes to darken. I go to cover them but he stops me, "I did that didn't I?" He asks and I shake my head pulling my arms away.

"No I did that." I say crossing my arms.

"Because of me," Gale answers and I can't deny it so I don't say anything "you can't keep doing that."

"I know that." I snap at him, "But I don't think it concerns you anymore."

"Yes it does Madge." Gale says, "What happens when you slide that sharp object too deep into your wrist and you die? You're just going to leave me here alone?"

"That would just make things easier for you." I say meeting his eyes, "You could just be with Katniss, simple as that."

"No not simple." Gale says, "I didn't go through this with Katniss so she'll never understand. We're in this together Madge and I know I hurt you and I know that you hate me but I need you."

"That's selfish." I say and Gale slumps to his knees looking up at me, "You can't have both me and Katniss. You're being selfish."

I kneel down in front of him and touch his shoulder reassuringly and friendly, "I'm not trying to be." Gale answers and I lift his head to look me in the eye.

"I know." I say to him and he shakes his head at me pulling himself away, "I'm not going anywhere Gale. I hate you but it's not real hate. I'm just really really mad and I need time, but I'm not going anywhere."

Gale nods and runs his fingers through his hair impatiently, "So we're friends?" Gale asks and I smile a bit at him.

"In a way." I answer and help him stand.

"I guess that's better than nothing." Gale says looking at me and I nod.

"But I'm still mad." I say just to make sure he knows and Gale chuckles with an eye roll.

Gale walks away and I watch him pass his room and instead head into Haymitch's. He knocks rhythmically and then slips in when Haymitch answers. I make eye contact with our mentor but he doesn't invite me to join him. Instead he just drops his eyes and closes the door like I wasn't watching from the hall.

Whatever they were keeping from me must have been important if they were still working on it even on the Victory Tour. I couldn't help but feel like it had to do with Capitol and us, maybe they were planning how we would act in front of Snow, but wouldn't it make sense for me to be a part of it. I sigh angrily and walk down the hall to Haymitch's door, I needed answers. I was going to demand that they give me answers. I'm about to knock when Effie turns the corner and stops me.

"Oh Madge," Effie says with a perky smile. I almost choke when I see her wig. It's a bold glittery gold, "I was just about to fetch you and see if you wanted to join me for a cup of tea."

"Um, well," I begin to turn down the invitation, but it felt wrong saying no to Effie. She was like a small child, "Sure that sounds nice Effie."

I guess I would have to demand answers another time, but I wasn't going to wait long. Whatever they were hiding, I deserved to know.

* * *

Filler Chapter. I'm sure a lot of you will be mad that Madge kind of forgave Gale quickly, but trust me more drama will happen in the next chapter so the forgiveness won't last long.

Let me know what you think.

Rian T.


	22. Chapter 22

The air in District 11 is hot and dry. I was already irritable from the way my dress clung to my sweaty body and how the sun beat down on us from overhead. Gale was speaking his part of the arranged speech and I was doing my best not to look down at the small children that were all wide eyed and tiny built like Rue.

When Gale stops speaking I look up at him and see that his eyes are faraway. I almost forgot that he was the one to kill Thresh. I'm not really sure how he did it but Gale killed Thresh, somebodies child and judging by the family below he was somebodies grandchild and sister. I touch his hand reassuringly and he squeezes it as I open my mouth for my own self-prepared speech.

"Thank you for your children." I say but I'm mostly looking down at Rue's parents, her mother with the deep doughy eyes, "I wouldn't have survived without Rue and her kind heart. She was strong and ever so brave. I'm glad that I could call someone like her as my friend and I'm sorry that I'm standing in front of you and she's not. I couldn't save Rue and I'm sorry that you lost your child."

Gale squeezes my hand again and I watch as peacekeepers come closer. The residents of District 11 are feeding off my words though and they murmur through the crowds. I bite my lip and watch Rue's family as they bow their heads to me. Gale takes a big breath and looks down to Thresh's family.

"I'm sorry." Gale says and I squeeze his hand and he pulls me closer, "I didn't know Thresh and I never spoke more than three words to him. I killed a member of your family and I don't blame you for hating me. I hate myself for it. To Rue's family, I got to know your daughter and she never had a bad thing to say. Rue was special, she knew that she was putting her own life on the line to save Madge, my Madge and she did it willingly." Gale stops talking and I know he's struggling to find the words, but I know how to end this thought.

"So as a thank you to Rue and an apology to Thresh, we send a part of our winnings to you. So that there will always be food on your table. This will never be able to fill the gaps that are in your hearts, but I hope that we can take some of the weight off of your shoulders." I say and the residents break out in murmurs again. Rue and Thresh's family stare at us with wide eyes, some have grateful grins.

"To the residents of District 11," Gale says and I look at him as he starts to push me back to the doors behind us. The speeches were over, "Thanks for the bread."

Gale turns to join me just as someone whistles Rue's four note whistle, then others soon join in and the whistle echoes through the town square just like it did when the mockingjays sung it in the arena. I stop to look at the crowd but Gale pushes me through the doors. His body is tense and his chest is puffed out. He guides me down to where Haymitch and Effie wait but he stops at the sight of peacekeepers.

They have five people ranging from the age of teenage to elderly kneeling in front of the justice building. The peacekeepers draw their guns and Gale pulls me into him, covering my eyes just as the gun shots fire out.

"You two," a peacekeeper yells and I jump at his voice, "into the Justice Building." He then shoves Gale with enough force that I stumble a bit.

"We're going." Gale says wrapping his arm around me again and then pulling me into the Justice Building.

Gale releases me but I grab his hand because I'm shaking far too much. "Don't let them in Madge." Gale says as he leads me towards Haymitch in Effie.

"Your speeches were beautiful!" Effie trills kissing our cheeks, totally oblivious to what just happened outside. Judging by the way Haymitch keeps shooting looks at Gale, he obviously knows something is up. "I don't know if the money giving was legal though Madge dear."

"What does that mean?" I ask, jumping as more shots ring out, "They won't get the money?" I imagine the crumbling bodies of Rue's mother and Thresh's grandmother. _Count back Madge_, I command myself.

"I'm sure the President will make sure they get a share. He loves all citizens of Panem you know." Effie says and her eyes water with admiration. Another shot rings out. "My goodness what is that?"

"A truck." I say and Effie tilts her head at me, "A truck keeps backfiring, Gale and I saw it on the way in."

Haymitch's eyes shoot at me and then he turns abruptly, "Follow me."

Gale pulls me towards Haymitch and we all walk briskly through many turns and up a lot of stairs. I keep picturing crumbling bodies and hearing the ringing of gunshots. I quiver but fight the bad thoughts and keep going.

When we finally reach the room Haymitch was leading us too Gale sits me down on an old dusty couch and kneels in front of me. "Count with me." Gale says and I look at him still shaking, "Madge, count."

I nod and start at 10. "10. The taste of fresh strawberries. 9. Watching the raindrops race each other as they slide down windows. 8. The first time I played the piano. 7. Rue's whistle and the feeling of safety that came with it. 6. When my mother and I first put together a puzzle. 5. Hot chocolate and mint candies. 4. My mother's laugh. 3. Making chalk drawings with Peeta and Delly. 2. The scent of books and the feeling of crinkled paper. 1. The first time I kissed you."

Gale recites it with me and I stare at him curiously. I couldn't believe he took the time to memorize this; he nods when I stop shaking and then looks at Haymitch. Haymitch is staring at us and then he licks his lips and takes a deep breath.

"Madge you brilliant girl." He says and I stare at him with wide eyed, "The girl with the silver tongue." He chuckles and then sits down in a dusty arm chair.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and Gale shakes his head sitting on the floor in front of me, "You're referring to the thing I can't know, aren't you?"

"Yes." Haymitch says pulling out his flask and taking a large swallow. He doesn't say anything else so I pull at the high collar on my dress and take a deep breath.

"Tell me now, Haymitch." I say and Gale buries his face in his hands, "I want to know everything right now."

"The less you know right now Madge, the better." Haymitch says, "You keep working with those words though and you'll be _fighting the good_ fight soon enough."

"Why can't I know?" I ask him becoming angry, "Haymitch, whatever you're keeping from me-"

"I'm not keeping anything from you." Haymitch says and he stands taking another swallow from his flask, "It's your boyfriend here who wants to keep you in the dark."

"Haymitch." Gale says looking up with dark eyes, "Don't do this right now, not with everything that just happened."

"What do you mean it's Gale that wants to keep me in the dark?" I ask Haymitch ignoring Gale's comment, "Why are you even listening to Gale?"

"He's a lot more important in this than I am. He also knows you a lot better than I do and he assures me that you're not ready." Hamitch stops and looks at me, "And judging by those cuts on your arms, he's right."

"Whatever it is, I'm ready. I'm ready to know." I say and Gale stands kicking an old book that was on the floor.

"No you're not ready Madge." Gale says turning to face me, "What we're doing is dangerous and risky and you're just not all there to handle it."

"So you're saying I'm too crazy to trust." I ask him and Gale drops his eyes, "That is what you're saying." I say standing up to face him.

"Madge," Gale says and then he lifts his head so that were face to face, "can you just trust that I'm doing what I'm doing to protect you? Can you just trust me because I know more?"

"No Gale." I say slapping him across the face, "I can't trust you." I then turn on my heel and walk out the room slamming the dusty door as I go.

I slump against the door when I realize that they weren't following me and that I could hear them through the thin door.

"You know the more you hurt her, the more she's just going to keep hating you." Haymitch says and Gale laughs a bit.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Abernathy." Gale says bitterly and then he sighs, "I want her to hate me." Gale says and I roll my eyes but keep listening.

"Now why would you want her to hate you?" Haymitch asks and I can hear the snap of his flask.

"Because I love her." Gale says and I feel the butterflies rise in my stomach, "The less she knows the better I can protect her and if it means that I have to keep hurting her in the process then hell, I'll keep doing it as long as it means they can't touch her. As long as they can't get to her Haymitch then I did my part and knowing that she's safe even though she hates me is going to be enough for me."

"Is it really going to be enough for you?" Haymitch asks and Gale sighs.

"I don't know Haymitch, but it's going to have to be enough." Gale says and I don't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. I run down the twisting halls until I get back to Effie.

I sit next to her and pick at my nails. I was so confused. The mix of emotions churning in my body were so conflicting that I didn't even know anymore. I thought I hated Gale, but the way he spoke to Haymitch was so genuine so easy that I know he wasn't lying. Then I also still hated him for doing this, keeping me in the dark, for thinking I was crazy even though he assured me I wasn't. For picking Katniss. There was more to everything though and this conversation proved it, whatever they weren't telling me. The thing Gale was protecting me from had to do with the Capitol and the Districts, had to do with rallying because Haymitch seemed proud of the words that I spoke during the speeches.

The word Rebellion flashes in my head and I immediately push the thought away but it keeps coming back. Would a rebellion really be the smart decision? My gut told me it was but my mind screamed against it. A rebellion was dangerous and would most likely end badly like the Dark Days, but what if we did win? What if the Districts could finally have a say? If a rebellion was really happening than I needed to be a part of it. I could be an important part, I could rally them. I could be the girl with the silver tongue.

* * *

Working my way up to the bigger parts. This is another filler chapter, even though there are important parts. I'm trying to work Gale back into the hearts of my readers because I honestly didn't think all of you would hate him this passionatly. But I can hope that from this chapter you can see that Haymitch really does love and care about Madge, it's just a difficult situation. I promise that everything will make more sense as soon as Gale finally tells Madge what's going on. Be patient and I'll get there soon.

Excuse the typo's and everything. It's 2:30 in the morning and I wrote this in an email on my phone.

Let me know what you think.

Rian T.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the Victory Tour slips by. Gale and I aren't allowed to give any more personal speeches which hurts when I see Ian's parents broken faces in District 3. I stare at them trying desperately to meet their eyes but they keep their heads down. District 3 is one of the only districts, including 11 and 8, that chant our names and wave to us. They treat us like we're from their District. I find this odd and when I ask Haymitch about it on the train to District 2 he assures me that it's nothing.

My prep team wakes me up early as we arrive in District 2. We're supposed to look extra special for the Career Districts since their favorites in the Capitol. Venia gently combs through my hair and keeps the other members of my prep team quiet. I can tell that she's noticed the cuts on my arms by the way her brows furrow each time she helps me dress. She doesn't say anything though and I'm grateful that I don't have any more people on my case.

Effie escorts Gale and me into Districts 2's Justice Building. We're heavily watched by Peacekeepers and I'm sort of thankful for it since even though we're safely behind the heavy doors of the Justice Building I can still hear the screams of our names. There not chanting because they like us but because we're the reason they don't have a Victor this year.

Gale and I are lead up a spiral staircase and onto the balcony. The people of District 2 look like they're about to riot. They scream our names and throw what seem to be rocks to our balcony. Thankfully Gale and I are up high enough so that they can't hit us. Gale decides he's not going to take chances though and keeps me a bit behind him so that he'll be able to block something if necessary.

Gale starts to speak but you can barely hear him over the calls. I look out towards the people and my eyes fall on a family of three. All of them with stone cold eyes and the same blonde hair as Cato. Cato's father stares at Gale with killer eyes and his mother looks equally outraged.

It's the smaller blonde girl that really catches my attention though. She has to be at least 13 or 14 and already I can see the dead set look of a killer. She stands with her hands at her sides clenched into fists and her eyes never leave my face. The girl has deadly look on her face and she holds her head up high, watching me. I would never have guessed that Cato had a sister or that she would be just like him. She's him from her hair color down to the way she stands. The only difference is that she's smaller and not as muscular but you can tell that she'll be in the games too and that when she is she'll make sure District 12 has absolutely no chance. I wonder if the family cried when Cato went over the edge of the Cornucopia, it didn't seem like it though. If I didn't already know that they were Cato's family, I would think that they were just angry residents that wanted us gone, wanted us dead.

A few more rocks are thrown at us and one ends up breaking a flower pot next to me. Gale takes this as his cue to push me through the doors back into safety; he takes another long smoldering look at the people before joining me inside.

"Well that went well." I say as Gale leads me down the stairs back to Haymitch and Effie. Gale shakes his head and pulls me closer as we pass the Peacekeepers.

"Our number one fans." Gale says sarcastically and I smile a tad bit towards him.

When we reach Effie and Haymitch I can see both of them are on edge. Effie doesn't say one word but shakes her head as she watches the screen of the people outside. She purses her lips and turns on her heels leading the way out the back.

….

District 1 isn't happy to see us either so when we finally reach the Capitol I relax a bit glad I won't have to worry about anyone trying to throw things at me. I can't relax much though because President Snow is watching closely.

I'm in my room trying not to listen to the prep team talk about the delayed shipments from Districts. I honestly could care less if they weren't getting fresh fish from District 4 or that Flavius has yet to receive a small chip that holds music that he ordered from District 3. All I wanted was this day to end.

Cinna walks in just as I'm about to snap and I'm glad to see a friendly face. He shoos the prep team out and then sits in front of me grabbing my hands. "How are you holding up Madge?"

"A little annoyed, but other than that I'm fine." I say with a slight smile but Cinna doesn't seem convinced.

"Madge," Cinna begins and I shrink down when he notices the cuts, "from what Haymitch has told me you are not fine."

"I wish everyone would just leave me alone." I say not meeting his gaze.

"You know we can't do that." Cinna say and then he grabs my chin carefully tilting my head to look at him. "Where's the fight in you?"

"Burnt out." I answer him causing a small sigh to escape his lips.

"Well let's work on that, work on getting you back." Cinna says as he helps me stand and then puts me in a champagne colored gown, "You're far more important than you realize."

….

The party in the Capitol drags on. Gale and I had our interview with Caesar today, he asked when the wedding was and before Gale had a chance to think I told Caesar that I wanted to wait until I was older since I would just be 17 this year. The Capitol moans with that answer as if I was torturing them.

Gale and Haymitch didn't like that answer either and ignore me by locking themselves in Haymitch's room. I thought Gale would by happy, he after all was the one who said that he didn't want to marry me, but he was mad. He hasn't really talked me all night and his brows have stayed in an angry scowl.

"Why are you so angry?" I ask Gale as we move across the dance floor to the slow music.

"It's complicated." Gale answers which causes me to roll my eyes.

"It's always complicated with you and Haymitch." I snap at him, "Did I do something wrong in the interview?" I ask him even though I know I did.

"You complicated things and Snow isn't too happy." Gale says pulling me closer to him and pecking my lips so it looks like we're having a good time.

"How do you know Snow isn't happy?" I ask Gale and his eyes dart behind me.

"Not here. When we get back to twelve I promise that I'll tell you everything, but right now the new head Gamemaker is coming over with the president's granddaughter." Gale says just as the song ends.

"How do you know who they are?" I ask Gale as we clap for the band.

"Haymitch told me." I smile like he said something sweet and kiss his cheek. The music starts back up just as the Head Gamemaker and Snow's granddaughter reach us.

"Well isn't it our Victors." The Gamemaker says as smile as us, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Plutarch Heavensbee the new Head Gamemaker and this is Amory Snow." She curtsies and I do the same.

"It's a pleasure." I say and Gale nods his head.

"I was wondering if I could steal Madge from you for just one dance Gale?" Plutarch asks and Gale nods permitting Plutarch to whisk me onto the floor.

I look back at Gale and find him dancing with Amory but his eyes are on me the whole time. He doesn't look down to Amory once.

"I was very surprised to hear that you and Gale wouldn't be getting married." Plutarch says and my eyes snap away from Gale and to meet his.

"Oh, well that was all me." I say with a small smile, "I don't want to rush into things too fast." I say and Plutarch nods.

"Yes, yes, of course." Plutarch says and I smile at him unsure of what to say, "Are you excited about the Quarter Quell?"

"Nervous, I don't know how I'm going to help our tributes." I say and he smiles genuinely at me, "As you know District 12 have never really had the odds in their favor."

"I'm sure your tributes will be quite a _surprise_ this year Madge." Plutarch says with a small chuckle.

We dance for a bit more and I ponder his words. "Well I must be off. I'm sorry to cut our dance short Madge, but as you can see time is ticking away." He then holds up his golden pocket watch to show it to me. The hand hit's twelve and a golden bird, much like the one on my pin, flashes across the face.

I take a step back surprised and he winks before turning back into the crowd and leaving me in the middle of the dancing couples. I look over at Gale and find that he is no longer dancing with Amory but standing next to Haymitch. They both watch me closely as I make my way towards them.

"You ok there sweetheart?" Haymitch asks and I nod still picturing the golden bird in the face of the clock.

"Gale, do you want to dance?" I ask him and Gale nods pulling me onto the floor and holding me close.

"What's wrong?" Gale asks and I tell Gale about the little golden bird and how our tributes will be a surprise. The music is just loud enough to cover out voices.

"What do you think he meant?" I ask Gale who shakes his head.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Gale says kissing me and then smiling somewhat, still playing up the act. At least I think it's an act.

"Your keeping me in the dark again, aren't you?" I say and Gale chuckles and nods his head, "It's getting really old."

"I know Madge," Gale says and then leans his forehead against mine, "just give it one more day."

….

My prep team doesn't follow us back to District 12 and I'm thankful for it. I'm getting ready in my old room in my father's mansion. I can hear the small dinner party downstairs but I know I still have a few minutes until I need to go down. I pin my hair back like my mother used to whenever we had important guests and I dress in a dark blue dress from Cinna.

A knock raps against my door and I stand as I put earrings in hurriedly. Peeta stands on the other side of my door dressed in his Reaping Day attire. I smile and hug him, glad to see him.

"How was the Tour?" Peeta asks as we start to head down the long hallway.

"It was fine." I answer and Peeta lifts a brow at me, "It was, ok. I don't know Peeta because things are just complicated." I say and Peeta nods not pressing anything.

"How was Gale?" Peeta says and I hear the dislike in his voice. Peeta hasn't been Gale's number one fan since Gale broke my heart.

"He was good, we were good." I say and Peeta looks at me again and I shake my head with a small smile. "I haven't entirely forgiven him Peeta but I can't hate him. As much as I hate to admit it, I need him." I say and Peeta shakes his head.

"He treats you terribly." Peeta says and I stop in front of my father's office because I wasn't ready to head down yet.

"He doesn't." I say and I bite my lip, "When we were in 11 I heard Gale ad Haymitch talking. Gale admitted that he loved me."

"Madge," Peeta says but his thought is cut short when an alarm in my father's study goes off.

I walk into my father's study and sit in front of the TV. _Uprisings in District 8 _flash across the screen and we watch in wide eyes as Peacekeepers gun down masked citizens. I cover my mouth with my hand and start to count back as I watch people be shot to the ground.

_Breathe Madge. _I command myself and then I gasp when the view changes to District 11 and I watch as the residents of District 11 are gunned down. I close my eyes not wanting to see if Rue's family might be one of the fallen but the screams remind me of the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Images of the Careers flash in my mind and I grab my arms trying to block everything.

"Madge," Peeta says trying to stop me from hurting myself, "Madge!"

I block him out and drag my nails down my arm. Peeta is no longer trying to stop me and I dig my fingernails deeper until I can feel the warm blood.

"Madge!" A deep voice says and I feel my arms being pulled and then pinned to my side. I look up a bit to see Gale. His deep grey eyes are alert and I thrash a bit when he realize he's holding me down.

"Let me go. Let me go." I say and Gale shakes his head before he starts counting with me. It doesn't work and I keep thrashing until I'm out of his grip.

Instinctively I move my hand and I feel my nails claw at his face, connecting with the soft skin under his right eye and down to his lip. I take a step back in horror and Gale stumbles back in surprise. My eyes fall on the hand that drug across his face. How could I loose so much control that I attack Gale?

I start to hyperventilate and I run down the hall quickly pushing past Katniss and Peeta who wait outside the door. I hear Peeta's heavy footfalls follow me so I pick up speed until I'm able to reach my room and slam the door in his face.

I panic and start pacing the room. I look in the mirror on my vanity and just stare at myself. I didn't recognize this girl, she was monster. I pace some more feeling the heavy tears fill my eyes until I decided what I need to do.

I move to my desk that's underneath my large window and search for the letter opener. It's golden and has a sharp tip. I drag the tip across my wrist hard enough that blood begins to spill before I'm even done making the cut. I shouldn't be alive anyways. I was just making life easier for everyone since the Capitol just wanted a single Victor. The uprisings would stop, Gale could marry Katniss, and I would be with my mother.

I drop to the ground and lay with my wrist away from my body so that I can watch the blood flow and stain my carpet. I begin to become hazy when a pounding hits my door. "Madge!" A desperate voice yells on the other side but I don't say anything.

I close my eyes and begin to slip right when my door opens. I open and find Gale leading Mrs. Everdeen and a group of medics to me. Gale drops next to me but someone pulls him back because he's in the way. I whisper and ask them not to save me but they don't hear me.

I roll my eyes up to find Gale being held back my two Peacekeepers. He's the last image I see before I black out.

* * *

*Wrote this on my phone. Sorry for the mistakes that I didn't catch.

Madge's going to get her fight back soon and she'll stop getting so crazy and being so depressing. A few more chapters until we hit the reaping.

Next Chapter you guys will finally get to know what Haymitch and Gale have been hiding.

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	24. Chapter 24

When I'm finally able to bring myself into consciousness after a few days of slipping in and out I awake to find Gale asleep with his hand in mine and his head resting against them. I can tell he's sleeping by his deep breaths and how relaxed his shoulders are. I look around the rest of the room and find another chair on the other side of the bed, I only have to wonder briefly whose it is because I catch the shiny flask tucked between the cushions.

Gale's breathing hitches and my eyes fall back on him. His shoulders shake a bit and he sniffles before lifting his head. He doesn't look to see if I'm awake right away, instead he just rubs my hand gently bringing it up to his lips and holding it there. A single tear breaks from his usual stony eyes and I feel my heart crumble.

"Gale," I croak out. My voice is hoarse and I'm barely an octave higher than a whistle but he hears me. His trained ears can hear anything.

"Madge," he whispers, his own voice is hoarse and when he looks at me I flinch. His right eye has bandages underneath it, my chin quivers and I have to look away.

"I'm so sorry Gale." I whisper looking down at the soft bandage wrapped around my wrist.

"I'm sorry too." Gale says leaning towards me and brushing a kiss to my forehead. It's not an act, it's genuine. I lift my good hand up to his face and touch the bandage.

"I did that." I whisper to him and he closes his eyes leaning into my hand.

"Not on purpose." Gale whispers back, "You didn't know, it was just instinct. I was holding you down, I should've known better."

"Don't make it sound like it's your fault." I say my whisper getting higher, "I should have known better. I attacked you. I hurt you, physically hurt you. It's going to scar and I'm always going to know that it's my fault." I try to sit up but I'm still woozy and I slump back to my pillows feeling the hot tears in my eyes.

"Madge," Gale says grabbing my hand, "part of it is my fault. I should have helped you with this instead of ignoring you. I thought keeping my distance would keep you safe from them, but they got you anyways."

I go to protest but he presses a small kiss to my lips, "I love you Madge. You almost killed me the other night."

I smile a bit at him, "I didn't scratch you that hard." He laughs and bit and sits in his chair watching me closely, like he's studying me.

"No but you cut yourself pretty deep." Gale says, his eyes landing on my wrist, "We promised each other that we wouldn't leave the other alone."

"You did though." I say to Gale, "You broke my heart and left."

"No," Gale says shaking his head, "I did what I did to keep you safe but I had Peeta watch you."

"Kind of like how you had Rue watch me?" I ask and Gale nods.

"You have to stop that." I say and Gale looks at me his brow furrowing.

"Stop what?" Gale asks, "Keeping you safe?"

"Yes." I say and Gale slumps back into his chair, the warmth in his eyes disappearing as his wall goes up. "You can't protect me from everything. The Capitol is bigger than us and the more people you involve you put them in danger."

"The Capitol won't be on top for long." Gale murmurs very quietly and I can barely hear him.

"What do you mean?" I ask him and then I jump when I hear my front door slam, "Who is that?"

"Haymitch." Gale says standing up, "And probably Mrs. Everdeen and your dad." Gale begins to walk away but he turns to look at me one more time.

"Gale," I say and he lifts a brow, "what did you mean?" I ask him again and Gale bites his lip.

He leaves the room without saying anything. I grumble and reach for the water on my nightstand sipping it slowly. I was too weak to get out of bed and follow him down, I couldn't even get up to open the vent so that I can listen in.

A pair of footsteps make their way up the stairs slowly and watch the door hoping that it's Gale or Haymitch so that I can pester them for more questions. It's Peeta though and I smile shyly at him.

"Hey Madge." Peeta says holding a tray with a bowl of soup and more water for me, "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." I say sarcastically and Peeta smiles at me setting the tray in my lap and then fixing my pillows so that I can lean against them. "Can you do me a favor Peeta?"

He lifts his brows and nods, "Can you open that vent for me?" Peeta looks at me curiously but agrees and he walks over pulling the vent open with a small creak.

Instantly the voices pour into the room causing Peeta to jump. He looks at me and shakes his head rolling his eyes playfully before sitting in Haymitch's chair. We listen intently as the voices pour into the room.

"She's not moving back into with you!" Gale growls at someone who I'm guessing to be my father.

"Madge is my daughter!" My father yells and I jump because his voice not only travels through the vent but up the stairs as well. "You haven't helped her at all!"

"You're not going to help her either!" Gale says his voice lowering to a deep threatening growl, "You want to put her on morphline, but I'm not going to let that happen. She doesn't want it."

"How do you know what Madge wants?" My father asks in an equally threatening tone.

"I know more about Madge than you." Gale answers. My father begins to say something else but Mrs. Everdeen cuts him off.

"That's enough." She snaps, "Gale I know you're trying to protect Madge but she's taken this too far."

"Mrs. Everdeen," Gale says and his voice hitches at desperation. "please. We just need to help her."

"How do you suppose we do that Gale?" Katniss chimes in and I jump at her voice glancing at Peeta, "She's crazy."

"Madge is not crazy." Gale says, "And how could you say that? She's your friend."

"She attacked you and your standing here defending her." Katniss says and I close my eyes picturing the bandage on his face.

"I'm going to protect her Katniss." Gale answers and she mutters something to him before I hear a door slam.

Katniss must have left. I look at Peeta and he lifts a brow at me and I smile at bit because we take this as Gale choosing me.

"Haymitch?" Gale says and I almost forgot that my god father was down there, "What do you think."

"Who cares what he thinks." My father snaps, "She's my daughter and I know what's best for her." My father says and I hear a very low chuckle that I recognize as Haymitch's.

"You don't even know your daughter Wesley." Haymitch says and I hear my father protest but Haymitch cuts him off, "She's not Maryland so you can't just tuck her away under morpline. Madge has got more fight in her than that. Keep her off the morpline."

"Do not tell me how to care for my daughter Haymitch, or so help me I'll-" my father begins but Haymitch cuts him off.

"You'll what?" Haymitch asks mocking my father.

"Don't underestimate the power I have." My father says and Haymitch chuckles again low and dark.

"I don't Wesley, but don't underestimate your daughter." Haymitch says, I can almost feel the tense air up here. "I have an idea to help her, it worked with some of the other Victors"

"And if it doesn't work." My father asks.

"It will work." Haymitch answers.

Two people start to walk up the stairs and Peeta and I panic. "Close the vent!" I hiss and Peeta walks quickly to the vent to cover the conversation my father and Mrs. Everdeen are having.

Peeta's back in the chair right when Gale and Haymitch walk in. I sip the soup and smile as Peeta talks trying to seem natural. My eyes meet Gale's and he leans against my dresser his face in a scowl, he obviously doesn't like Haymitch's plan.

….

I didn't like Haymitch's plan either. Gale and him had set me up on the couch in the living room in front of the TV. They wanted me to watch the Games so I could come to face the fears that still plagued my brain. I'm still protesting but I knew that it was either this or morpline.

Haymitch pops the tape into the TV and then stands behind the couch with Gale. I watch as images of the Reaping's play. I watch each one making note that all of them are dead, when we reach District 11 I make a small noise but force myself to watch. The tape continues and I gasp when we get to the point where the Career's corner Rue and me. I stare at myself with wide eyes because I can't believe that the girl on the screen is me. The girl on the screen swoops Rue behind her refusing the Careers to have any chance of hurting the small girl. I stand tall in front of the Careers with my head high and shoulders back, I don't look threatened by them. I look protective, and like I'm ready for a fight.

I shake my head noticing my posture now. My shoulders are slumped and my head is down. If the Careers cornered me now I wouldn't have the fight in me to protect Rue from them. I look back at the screen and watch myself stab Cato, the determination in my eyes make me smile to myself. My eyes were even determined when I was in the cave dying. I was proud of the person I used to be and I wanted to know where she went.

If the old me could face the real Careers head on then I could face the one's that are always in my thoughts. I didn't have to be afraid of them and I shouldn't because _we_ won not them. Gale and I defeated every odd and we both came home, defying the Capitol.

"How are you feeling Madge?" Gale asks when the credits begin to roll. I don't answer right away and Gale steps around the couch to look at me, "Madge?"

"Where did that Madge go?" I ask and Gale shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't Madge. We've been trying to find her." Gale answers kneeling in front of me.

"I'm going to get her back." I say looking at Gale and straightening out my shoulders, "I also want to know everything you, Haymitch, my parents know. I refuse to be kept in the dark anymore."

Haymitch chuckles from behind the couch, "Hold your horses Undersee. There's a place for that and it sure as hell isn't here. Give yourself a few more days to pull yourself together." Haymitch says looking me up and down, "You look terrible."

I glare at Haymitch feeling my face blush. "Speak for yourself." I snap at him allowing Gale to help me back upstairs since I was still a bit weak in the knees.

I can feel the inner conflict rising inside me. The old me fighting with the new one. Part of me wanted to cower down and let the bad dreams take over but the other part told me they couldn't hurt me and that I was stronger. The fire in me was starting rekindle and I could feel a small bit of the old me starting to reform. I just needed the_ fire to catch_.

* * *

Next Chapter we'll learn the secret promise!

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	25. Chapter 25

The medication that Mrs. Everdeen made me from herbs instead of using morphling gave me boundless amounts of energy. I was not only able to pack up my room in my father's mansion but I was also able to quickly unpack the boxes back at my house in the Victors Village. I was able to situate my house to make it my home.

When I was rearranging the pantry in a way that made things easier I noticed a small white wire hanging in the deep back of the cabinet. It was thin like hair but as strong as steel. The wire ran from one corner to the other and then ran up or down to the next cabinet. I tug on it continuously until it's loose and I'm able to pull it out. The wire doesn't break just continues to grow as I pull on it. It's about 50 feet when something at the other end of the wire gets stuck with a loud _thunk_. The small hole isn't big enough to pull whatever is stuck on the other side so I decide to make it bigger. I find a few screwdrivers that I'm able to drive into the back of the cabinet making a hole large enough to grab whatever object is there. I find a small white box that I recognize as a transmission. My father has one of these in his office so that he can make quick contact with the Capitol or with the Mayors of the other Districts. Its works like walkie-talkie, but this one only seems to send information.

The realization that my house is bugs hits me and I throw the small white box on the ground. In a panic I run to Gale's house, not bothering to knock on the door I walk right and head straight for the kitchen ignoring the looks from Gale's brother Rory and Katniss's sister Prim.

Gale and Katniss are in the kitchen arguing and when Gale sees me he cuts Katniss off, "What's wrong Madge?" He asks but I shake my head pushing past him and opening the cabinet.

I pull out all the canned goods and start knocking on the back of the cabinet listening for the hollow sound. I do this to two cabinets before Katniss break my concentration.

"See Gale, she is crazy." Katniss says and I glance at her to see that she's watching me like I'm a wild animal.

"I'm not crazy." I say before turning back to the cabinet looking for the hollowed area. Katniss mutters something more but I ignore her.

"Madge," Gale says calmly but I ignore him too, his hand grips my arm and pulls me back, it's gentle but forces me to look at him. "Madge, what are you doing?"

"Can you just trust that I'm doing this for a reason?" I ask him and he nods letting my arm go. I turn back and drive the screw into the cabinet. The white box is connected to the wall and I yank it out breaking my nails in the process.

I throw the white box onto the floor and look at Gale. His face darkens and he leaves the kitchen, his quiet footsteps padding down the hall to the closet. He rummages around for a few seconds and then comes back with a hammer. With one swing of his arm the hammer comes into contact with the transmission and it breaks. Katniss looks at the broken pieces before locking eyes with Gale. I will never understand how the two of them understand each other with just a look, but she nods and goes to digging in the rest of the cabinets. Rory, Vick and Prim who were watching us from the kitchen doorway look at Gale with wide eyes.

"Help Katniss" Gale says pulling me into the hallway, "make sure you do Madge's kitchen too." He calls over his shoulder and then pulls me over to Haymitch's house.

Gale doesn't say anything as we trek across our lawns. He holds me close since there's a lights snow falling and I'm not wearing a coat. Gale pulls me into Haymitch's house and then lets me go, he wakes Haymitch quickly dodging the knife as Haymitch slashes it threw the air. I smirk and shake my head picking up the smelly blanket and draping it across my shoulders.

"Come on Haymitch." Gale says handing Haymitch his coat and then grabbing my hand. Gale has a determined look set on his face and I shrink down because his eyes are burning.

I squeeze his hand and he looks at me. We stare at each other for a few minutes before Gale leads me into the same empty house we all met in months ago. Haymitch is grumbling about being too hung over for this but sits in front of me. Gale shuts the door and then sits next to me placing his jacket over my shoulders as I shiver from the cold empty house.

The house is dusty and completely empty. It doesn't even have real floors or painted walls. The house is just built, not detailed. This is probably because District 12 doesn't have Victors, the three of us were exceptions.

"Our houses are bugged Haymitch!" Gale growls at our mentor and Haymitch's eyes widen, "I thought you said you took care of that."

"I did Hawthorne." Haymitch answers and then pulls at his jacket uncomfortably, "they must have re-bugged them during the Victory Tour."

"Don't you think my family would have noticed them doing that?" Gale asks and I stare at them curiously.

"The Capitol lies Gale," Haymitch says taking a swig from his flask, "they probably told your family that it was a new TV or telephone hookup."

"Are you not worried about what they heard?" Gale asks and Haymitch shakes his head.

"We've kept quiet and secretive." Haymitch answers, "If the Capitol knew what we were up too none of us would be alive."

Gale nods and then pulls me a bit closer to him. I look at Gale and see the heavy worry lines etched across his face, he looks down at me and smiles just a tad bit. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes." Haymitch answers, "Do you want to tell her or should I?" Haymitch asks Gale and Gale shakes his head looking away from both of us, "Alright then."

Haymitch pauses for a few seconds like he's trying to collect the right words.

"For years certain Districts, their leaders and their Victors, have been working together planning a Rebellion. We planned to set it in motion during this year's Quarter Quell, Districts 3, 4, 7, 8, 11 and 12 have trained two tributes for years. These two tributes are planned to be thrown into the Arena and are to work together to break out. This sets off the Rebellion, a sign to the Capitol that they don't own us, a sign to our followers that it's time to fight back, and a sign to District 13 that it's time to rise."

"District 13 was destroyed Haymitch." I say, remembering the countless amounts of history lessons about the Dark Days and the obliterated District. "And the people in the Districts, we don't have that type of fire power."

"Madge, this has been planned since before my games." Haymitch says and I stare at him surprised, "Their fire power is hidden, but the rebellious families know. They were raised learning about this plan."

"But if this has been planned since before your Games why hasn't it been started yet?" I ask him trying to sort my thoughts.

"We need to wait until the Capitol was vulnerable. We needed to throw them off get them unsettled, the two of you did that without us planning it." Haymitch says and my jaw drops a bit.

"What we did?" I ask him and Haymitch nods, "But what did we do?" I say looking at Gale, his eyes are still hard and his brows are furrowed.

"You two came home. For the first time, two tributes came home instead one." Haymitch says and I nod still processing everything.

"So Gale knew about this before we went into the arena?" I ask and Gale shakes his head.

"No, I didn't know about any of this until the night before." Gale says and I look at him, his eyes are far away. "I came to see Haymitch and ask him for advice because I didn't want to kill you or watch someone kill you. Hell Madge, I didn't even want to look up in the sky and see your face. I wanted you to come home, but I knew I had to come home too because of my family. So I asked Haymitch what he would do and he surprised me by taking me to the roof and telling me about the Rebellion. We came up with a plan; we both knew the Capitol would rather have two Victors than no Victor so that's how the berries came into play."

"But I was stabbed instead." I say and Gale nods, "So you threatened to eat the berry to die with me and then when we were taken from the Arena I was given to Rebel doctors." I say and Gale nods, "So that's why they kept saving me."

"That's right sweetheart." Haymitch says and then begins to say something else but I cut him off.

"So, the kiss and the romance were fake? It was planned by you and Haymitch, that's the note what the note in the parachutes said." I say and Gale smirks a bit but shakes his head no.

"No that was all me." Gale says leaning his forehead against mine, "The notes were just telling me how much longer we had in the arena and what was happening in the Capitol. Haymitch had nothing to do with us."

I nod feeling a warm blush in my cheeks and turn back to Haymitch, "So what's going on now?" I ask and Haymitch smiles a bit.

"Now we wait for the Quarter Quell, we set up the next arena and what the twist is thanks to Plutarch and the other Capitol Rebels. When our specifically trained Tributes are reaped, you and Gale will go to the Capitol as mentors. I'm going to stay here and wait for the signal, and then your father and I will begin our rebellion here as will the other Districts. The other outer Districts and District 13 will hear and will join the fight."

"Do you just say my father?" I ask and Haymitch nods.

"Your father and mother were a big part of the Rebellion or code _the good fight._" Haymitch says with a small smile, "Your mother, like Maysilee and like you, was a real fighter until the end."

"How did she really die?" I ask Haymitch and he frowns shaking his head.

"Someone switched her morphline with tracker jacker venom. She didn't stand a chance." Haymitch says and I bite my lip remembering how the venom affected me in the Games. I shake away the thought and focus on everything other than my mother.

"Who are our trained tributes?" I ask and Gale chuckles a bit.

"My friend Thom, surprising I know and a girl from the Seam named Sadie. They've been trained like Careers." Gale answers with a small smirk, probably wondering how his friend could have slipped that past him.

"They don't look like they've been trained." I answer and Haymitch nods.

"It's all part of the plan; they have to look like District 12 tributes." I nod and try to figure everything out.

"So this is what you've been hiding form me? I could have helped with the plans, taken my mother's spot or something." I say feeling quite unhelpful and a bit in the way.

"You've been lost Madge, any of this would have set you off and I don't think I could have handled any more scars on your wrists." Gale answers and I look down at the fresh scars. I smile sheepishly at him and he shakes his head kissing one of the fresher scars tenderly.

"So what do we do now?" I ask Haymitch and he chews his lips.

"Now we have to make sure everything goes according to plan." Haymitch says, "Plutarch should have already switched the twist and when the Quarter Quell is called then it should be the one we thought of, it's going to be the past Victors pick the tributes."

"Obviously we pick Thom and Sadie." I answer and Haymitch nods, "And then what?" I ask and Haymitch smirks at me.

"Finnick and Beetee will tell you what you'll have to do in the Capitol." I nod looking at Haymitch again.

"Is there anyway any of this could go wrong Haymitch?" I ask and he shakes his head no.

"We have more rebels that I think you'll believe Madge and all of them are completely trust worthy. We have run into a few complications in the District though, tomorrow you and Hawthorne should report to you father and see what needs to be done." Haymitch answers and I lift a brow at him.

"And what will you be doing?" I ask and Haymitch chuckles before standing and taking a swig from his flask.

"Sweetheart, I've been working on this since I was 16. I think you and Hawthorne can handle what needs to be done for now." I nod and watch Haymitch walk out of the empty house.

Gale and I sit in the dark house together not saying anything. I'm still trying to process everything, wondering is we really could trust all the rebels. Haymitch does know more than I do though so I guess I just have to go with it. My mind swirls around every possible scenario and theories begin to build.

"Gale," I whisper and he looks at me not saying anything but giving me his full attention, "what if the Reaping really isn't a lottery?" I ask and his brows furrow.

"What if we're all picked for a reason you mean?" Gale asks and I nod he thinks about for a bit and then answers, "That could be possible Madge, but would the Capitol really go through all that trouble?"

"Gale looks at everything they do already." I say and Gale shrugs his shoulders and nods, "What if they pick the winner too."

"Madge," Gale says but I ignore him.

"No Gale, just listen. What if they pick every tribute based off of their family, for example I was reaped because my parents are rebellious and you were reaped because you hunt illegally."

"I wasn't reaped though, Rory was and I volunteered." Gale answers and I nod trying to find an answer fro this.

"What if they knew you would Volunteer and they did it to keep things interesting." I say and Gale looks at me but doesn't say anything. "It makes sense."

"I know it does, but why would they let Haymitch win?" Gale asks and I bite my lip thinking about that too.

"I don't know." I say shaking my head, "Nevermind, it was just a theory anyways." I say feeling a bit defeated.

"It was a good theory." Gale says standing up and then helping me to my feet. I smile at him and follow him back to our houses.

Katniss is my kitchen with Rory and Prim. They seemed to have worked out a system for ridding my kitchen of the transmissions.

"You know they're probably all over the house." Katniss says turning towards us.

"I know, but at least we know they're there." Gale answers and then kicks the broken plastic box.

"I've get to get Prim home before the storm hits." Katniss says and Gale nods saying an awkward goodbye. Katniss nods to me and then leads Prim out.

Rory leaves soon after and makes the trek home to Gale's house. Gale and I pick up the broken transmissions and throw them outside into eh trash. I set some tea and Gale starts a fire. It was nice having him here and it was even better knowing he chose me. That he did everything for me, to make sure I was ok.

I smile at him and curl next to him as we watch the snow hit the ground outside.

…

The District is turning bad fast. It started with the new Head Peacekeeper and then an "accident" in the mines. That accident hit the District the worst because it was just like the one that killed Gale and Katniss's fathers. Every man that was in the tunnel that collapsed died. Haymitch told us that most of them were rebels and this was a warning. So the Capitol did know more than we thought.

Gale and I helped the people of the Seam in the best way we could. Giving them money for food but it wouldn't be enough since we stopped receiving shipments. I was able to persuade a lot of the Merchants to just make trades but it was getting more and more difficult and because of this more and more children have begun to take out tesserae.

I know all of this is killing Gale because I can see it in his defeated shoulders. My father was giving us more and more jobs to do but we didn't have any more resources to do it. I found myself praying for spring to come faster because I wanted the Reaping to be here. I wanted to get the Rebellion started. I've watched too many people die in the last week from starvation and at the hands of our Head Peacekeeper than I would care to admit.

The Everdeen's, Hawthorne's, Haymitch, my father, and I sit around my television set waiting for the Quarter Quell to be announced. It would still be another month but I was glad that the plan was finally being out into motion. When President Snow comes onto the screen, Gale squeezes my hand and I nod ready.

He makes a speech that I don't care to listen to since I was waiting for him to open that box and say the twist. When he finally does I shake my head at the countless cards in that box, they assumed there would be more Quells to come but what they didn't realize is that we had a plan and that this Quell would be the last one.

"And the twist for the 75th Hunger Games, since the Capitol has the absolute power over the Districts that no inside force can overcome the tributes chosen will be set in stone. The tribute chosen will have to be in the Games, there are no volunteers this year." Snow says and I gasp.

They knew. I look at Haymitch and Gale and see their defeated faces. I look at the people eligible for Reaping in front of me and feel my heart break. They were supposed to be safe and we were supposed to end the Capitols game, but again they have upper hand and we have to figure out how to change the game again.

* * *

This chapter was really difficult. I hoped you guys liked it because this is the third time I've rewritten it.

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	26. Chapter 26

Gale has been spending his time in the woods and I don't really blame him. The harsh winter has started to melt away but the loom of the Reaping continues to grow. I wish I had a place to escape like Gale but the only place in District 12 that has a piano is my house so I stay in front of the keys most days.

I glide my fingers gently over the keys and continue playing my mind absent of any thoughts other than what notes come next. My finger hits a key and the sound that echoes through my house is out of tune, it brings me out of my trance and I angrily slam my palms on the keys. We had to do something about the Reaping; there was no way that our plan was going to go up in flames like this.

I pull my jacket around me and head out the door. I had to find Gale. I trek through the muddy paths that lead to the Seam. No one is outside today and the Seam is eerily quiet, the only sound that echoes through the air is the sloshing of my boots in the melted snow. I sneak around to the back of the houses so that I'm closer to the electrified fence. There's a quiet hum and I keep my distance looking for a break in the fence that I can slip through.

I keep walking along the fence until I reach the meadow. The weeds and grass are starting to grow back green and I smile kneeling down to touch the plants. There's a little striped caterpillar munching away at the leaves and I can't help but watch how simple it is. How simple its life must be.

"Madge?" Katniss says behind me and I stand startled. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Gale." I answer and she nods walking carefully over to me. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yes." She answers simply before walking past me to the fence. Her shoulders slouch when she realizes that it's on, "He's back at his old house."

I nod and turn away from her. She walks quickly to catch up with me and together we make our way for the house in silence. It was weird being around Katniss, I knew she disliked me and it was odd not considering her a friend.

Katniss enters the house first and she turns making the motion for me to be quiet. When I walk in I find Gale asleep on a battered old couch. He looks younger and less troubled in sleep.

"Should I wake him?" I whisper to Katniss and she shrugs her shoulders watching him.

"If you wake him I'm leaving." Katniss says her hand hovering over the doorknob, "He's incredibly grouchy when he's woken up." I smirk and the corners of her mouth lift.

"I have to talk to him." I say and Katniss nods a goodbye before slipping out of the house soundlessly.

I shake Gale's shoulders carefully just in case he's like Haymitch and lashes out when he's woken up. Gale stirs a bit before turning on his side, I take a deep breath and shake him again. He brushes me away and I shake him harder this time, "Gale, wake up." I say before giving one good shove into his shoulder

His grey eyes open slowly until he's able to focus on me. He smiles just a tad bit before scooting over on the couch to make room for me. I place my head on his chest and I feel his breaths slow back down because he starts to doze off again.

"Gale," I whisper listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Hmm?" He says trying to fight off the doze.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him and he takes one big breath and then plays with the tips of my hair.

"We figure something out." Gale answers, "I'm not going to give up just yet."

I smile to myself and look up to him. His eyes are closed but I can tell he's not asleep by the lines in his brow. "Do you think it would have worked, with the tributes and everything?"

"Yeah I do. This rebellion has been planned for years Madge, it would have worked, it's going to work we just need to figure out how to get Thom and Sadie and the other trained tributes chosen." Gale answers and I nod closing my own eyes.

The warmth of his body and the soothing way Gale plays with my hair lulls me into a doze. I feel like we lay there for hours but when Gale finally is able to get me up its still midday and barely any time has passed at all.

"Come on," Gale says placing his scarf around my neck and then tucking it into my jacket, "rebel meeting."

….

We sit in the basement of the tailor's shop. I hadn't realized how many people are part of the rebel group in District 12. It's mostly men from the Seam but a few men from the Merchant's but there are few women are in the mix as well.

I sit uncomfortably between Gale and the tailor's son Roth. I knew him from school but he was a few years older than me. He sits with his arms folded across his chest and a scowl on his face. Everyone in this room either looks angry or stressed. They all talk at once trying to get ideas out there. My father and Haymitch scribble things down that might be able to work but everything that comes out of the rebel's mouths are risky.

Haymitch is able to calm everyone down and we sit in silence as we go through plan after plan. Some of them are better than others but they're all too complicated to work out in the week before the Reaping.

"We can switch out the bowls." Someone from the Seam that I don't recognize says, "Make the slips only say Sadie and Thom. They have to be picked then." Some people nod in agreement but others shake their head.

"How are we going to write thousands of slips with their names before the Reaping next week?" Roth asks and the man I don't recognize shrugs his shoulders.

"It was just a thought." He says clearly defeated but Haymitch's mind seems to be working because he points a shaky finger at Talia, my father's very soft spoken secretary.

"You work with that computer in the Justice Building don't you?" Haymitch asks and Talia nods, looking around nervously since the attention is on her. "The slips of paper with the names are typed. You can print out the names can't you, type them out and then cut them to the correct size?"

Talia nods and looks up at Haymitch, "I can but the Peacekeepers have been in there a lot lately watching. They'll see what I'm doing." Talia says and Haymitch nods understanding.

"We can create a diversion." Gale says and the people in the room look at him, "Something big enough that all the Peacekeepers are needed, but not something where a lot of people will get hurt."

The room talks for a moment and I can't concentrate on what their saying. I only pick up on a few ideas like a fire, or a fake mining accident. It isn't until Ripper, a woman from the Hob speaks, and the room goes deathly quiet.

"We can tell them about the Hob." She says and I find myself trying not to stare at her. A few people from the Seam protest and I look at Gale to see the conflict on his face. "If we do that they'll spend all day trying to make arrests. It'll give Talia here more than enough time."

"Think of all the people we'll sell out Ripper." Gale says and Ripper looks at him, her eyes incredibly softer than they were a minute ago.

"I know that the people in the Hob are like family, but if they knew of the cause you know they would do it if it meant their children's freedom to live." Ripper says and Gale nods.

Plans are set in motion for Roth to tell the new head peacekeeper, who has yet to find the Hob, about the illegal black market happening in the Seam. While the arrests are being made, Talia is to print up 1,000 slips of each name and hide them in my father's desk in his office at the Justice Building. On the day of the Reaping my father is to switch the bowls so that our slips are used in the Reaping and not the Capitols.

We all soon leave the room feeling better. There was nothing we could do to change the game entirely, but it was in our favor again. Haymitch just needed to get word out to the other Districts.

Gale walks me home in silence. I know that the loom of the Reaping is stressing him out more than anything. The Reaping made him nervous even if there was a plan, he didn't want his brother or Katniss to be Reaped. Gale lays me with me in bed but neither of us can sleep with the threat of the Capitol hitting closer to home with each day.

"What if the plan doesn't work? What if they get Reaped?" Gale asks quietly and I don't know what to say to him. The only reassuring thing I can manage is grabbing his hand as we both stare at the ceiling.

…

The plan ended up working like a charm. There was barely any arrests made but the Hob was bombed by the Peacekeepers. The rebels who made their living in the Hob say it was well worth it, but their sad faces say otherwise.

Talia had the names printed out so now we just had to trust on my father to switch the slips and for Haymitch to get word out to the other Districts. We would know tonight after the Reaping and during the recap if the whole planned worked.

Gale, Haymitch, and I sit behind Effie waiting for her to finish up her speech so that we can move on to the Reaping. My father sits on the other side of me and smiles reassuringly so I know that he was able to switch the slips with ease.

I look out to the children of District 12 and my eyes fall on Katniss and I can see her continuously shooting glances at her sister. It must be terrible for her not being able to volunteer for Prim this year, but it wasn't needed. Prim wasn't going to be Reaped and the plans for the rebellion was going to go smoothly now.

Effie's perfectly manicured and hovers over the female's bowl and I wait patiently. Sadie has her shoulders back and she's bouncing on her toes waiting to be called. Effie unfolds the paper and I smile at Gale squeezing his hand, "Your female tribute is, Katniss Everdeen."

My smile falters and I look out to make sure I heard that right. Sadie is no longer bouncing on her toes and her face is in utter shock. Katniss is frozen for a second before she pulls herself on stage. Gale goes to stand and Haymitch holds him back. I stare at my father and I can tell he doesn't understand either, he switched the slips. I can tell he did because he's just as confused as we are.

Katniss makes slow steps up the stage and shakes Effie's hand. Gale is staring at her with wide eyes and the only thing I can manage to do is squeeze his hand. I can't even look at Katniss. You can hear Prim's cries over the hushed crowd and the few murmurs from the Rebels, but other than that the District is quiet, no one claps or makes any motion.

Effie's heels clack to the other side of the stage and she grabs the boy's slip of paper. _Please be Thom,_ I chant in my head. Effie walks back to the microphone incredibly slow and I feel myself suck in a deep breath, my heart pounding. "Your male tribute is Peeta Mellark."

I gasp and feel my stomach drop. This wasn't supposed to happen, how did the Capitol know? We took every necessary precaution. Peeta steps on stage and gives me a weak smile. I close my eyes and bury my face in my hands.

We soon ushered off and soon placed on the trains. We're not allowed to say goodbye to anyone and Gale has to pull Katniss onto the train because she fighting with the Peacekeepers trying to get to Prim. I catch a glimpse of Haymitch standing on the platform and wave to him he nods before turning away.

"Haymitch and my mother will take care of your family Katniss." Gale says when she finally stops struggling. She looks at Gale with a glare and marches past him to a bedroom and slams the door shut.

Peeta, who I didn't realize had been crying, gives Gale and me a weak smile before heading for his room. Gale meets my eyes and pulls me into a hug; he rests his chin on the top of my head but doesn't say anything.

"What do we do?" I ask Gale just low enough so that only he hears because I know the train is bugged.

"We talk to Finnick and Beetee when we arrive." Gale murmurs "See how many trained tributes, if any, made it into the games. I'm not giving up yet Madge and I don't want you to either."

"I'm not." I say looking up at him. I wasn't ever going to give up, seeing that my friends were going to be thrown into the Games made me want to fight harder.

* * *

School starts Monday so I'm going to try and post more chapters this week. This is a filler chapter even though there's a twist at the end, I hope it didn't bore you guys to much.

Let me know what you think!

Rian T.


	27. Chapter 27

When Gale is finally able to coax Katniss out of her room we all sit around and watch the recap. Gale has a list of the trained tributes so we sit close to each other on the couch. Katniss shoots me a look and I scoot a few inches away from Gale because I don't want to upset her more.

When the Career Districts 1 and 2 come into view I close my eyes forgetting how big they are. The boys are almost six foot with large muscles and smug grins when their names are called, the girls are just as bad with tall slender bodies and cocky smiles as they wave down to their friends. I don't think I'll ever understand why the Careers take such pride in being Reaped.

District 3's tributes are Nellie and Nox Dane, 18 year old twins and 3's trained tributes. I lift my brows at Gale smiling a bit, but shakes his head clearly annoyed.

"Look how weak they are. They're not going to be any help." Gale murmurs to me and I frown at him.

"They're probably brilliant. Remember Ian? He was from 3 and was very helpful." I say annoyed at Gale.

Gale says something else but I ignore him because District 4 has come on screen. The male tribute is Nolen Baye. He's not the trained tribute and you can tell he's got the same Career mindset because he jogs up stage and throws up a fist in Victory. The female tribute is luckily the trained tribute for 4. Her name is Emsley Phree and is 16. She's more reserved then her tribute partner and looks at him like he's an idiot.

Gale nudges me and smiles approvingly obviously liking the girl from 4. Districts 5 and 6 aren't on the list and there tributes aren't that memorable. District 7's female tribute Sloan, reminds me of their Victor and fellow rebel Johanna Mason. Although she isn't the trained choice you can tells she's deadly by the slight grin on her face. 7's male tribute is a young deaf boy named Mitchell who is dragged on stage by the Peacekeepers, he shakes violently with fear and I feel terrible for him. He is another untrained tribute and by the way Gale sighs and makes a note on the paper, I can tell he's growing angry.

District 8 has two tributes that know about the Rebellion. The male tribute, who is a 14 year old named Will Portson, is the younger brother of the trained tribute, Dirk. He smiles at his brother and stands proudly like he can handle the rebellion on his thin underfed shoulders. The female is the trained tribute, her name is Koral Hudson. She's almost 17 and looks at Will with wide eyes before rolling them and walking off stage.

District 9 and 10 weren't part of the plan and their tributes were small terrified children. District 11 has neither trained tributes reaped but their tributes are small with wide Rue like eyes. I swallow when District 12 comes into view. Katniss leaves the room the second Prim starts screaming for her. Gale follows her quickly but I watch the screen closely trying to find anything out of the ordinary. I didn't understand how the bowl was switched back after my father switched it. I look at Effie, whose lips are in a thin line. Effie, who's usually quite clueless about everything, might be working against us. She meets my eyes and I smile politely before leading Peeta out of the room.

"Madge," Peeta says hoarsely and I look at him brushing a stray tear off his cheek, "if I write letters will you make sure they're delivered?"

"Of course Peeta." I say feeling my heart break into a million pieces. Peeta can't die in the games, I couldn't let that happen.

Peeta nods curtly before disappearing into his dark room. I stand in the empty hallway trying to stop myself from crying before turning to my own room. Gale waves me off, still trying to get Katniss to talk to him. I squeeze his shoulder reassuringly and kiss his jawline since I'm not tall enough to reach his cheek unless I'm in heels or he bends a tad bit.

"I'll be in there soon ok?" Gale says looking at me with sad eyes.

"Take your time." I answer with a small smile before heading to my room and falling right into a deep sleep.

…

I wake up to my stomach grumbling. I sigh and push myself out of bed groggily since I wasn't ready to get up yet. I shower quickly and head down to breakfast with my hair wet. Everyone, except Effie, is sitting around the table quietly. The only sound is the utensils against the plates. A pretty Avox with auburn hair and big blue eyes hands me a glass of milk. I smile at her and nods her head to me before walking back to her post.

"So are you going to give us advice?" Katniss asks with snap in her tone.

Gale bites his slips and takes a long sip of his coffee just watching her, "Are you going to listen to what we tell you to do?"

"Depends if I like what you say or not." Katniss replies and Gale tenses next to me. They glare at each other for a few awkward seconds before Peeta breaks the tension.

"What advice were you going to give us?" Peeta asks as he dips a croissant into his hot chocolate. He no longer looks sad, but his usually bright eyes are dull.

"Well first," I say when Gale doesn't answer, "you have to do everything the stylist wants. Cinna and Portia are brilliant and you should expect something fabulous." I say and Gale nods next to me.

Katniss begins to say something but Gale cuts her off, "Just trust us Katniss." Katniss doesn't say anything but pick at her food looking down at her plate.

"The two of you need to stick together." Gale says looking at Peeta and then at Katniss when she snaps her head up, "Act like your friends even when you in the arena."

"But-" Katniss begins but Gale shoots her a look.

"Trust me, trust Madge, alright." Gale says and her eyes snap at me before she looks away again. "You have to believe that we know what we're doing."

"You also need to make allies." Gale continues before standing up, "If you don't I'll make them for you with the mentors."

Katniss grumbles something at Gale just loud enough that only he hears. He smiles a bit before turning out of the room, taking my bowl of strawberries with him.

"And what do you have to say about all of this?" Katniss and I look at her, my blue eyes meeting her grey.

"Just remember what I tell you and I promise District 12 will have another Victor this year." I say looking at both Peeta and Katniss. Peeta smiles at me weakly but Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You know you would have never made it home if it wasn't for Gale and Haymitch?" She asks rhetorically, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Yes," I say standing up and looking right at her, "but you won't make it very far without help either Katniss." I walk to the door and turn to look at her, "My first advice to you personally, stop being so stubborn rather you like it or not, you need us."

….

Cinna pulls me into a big hug when I walk into the styling room. The prep team is already at work on Katniss somewhere else so I was glad to have Cinna all to myself.

"What are you planning for the opening ceremonies?" I ask Cinna and he smirks he eyes falling on a covered dress.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Cinna answers, he fixes a smudge in makeup and I smile at him.

"I can't peek?" I ask Cinna and he chuckles, shaking his head no.

I smile listening to him talk about the Capitol and everything that hasn't been delivered in the past months. He's really just filling me in on the rebel districts progress, but we can't let someone in the Capitol over hear us. It was nice being around Cinna but he shoos me out of the room when it's time for Katniss to be dressed.

I walk out of the room and down to where the chariots are waiting. Gale isn't down here yet and there are only a few other mentors down here. I pet our coal colored horses attached to our coal colored chariot and smile when the horse knickers, smelling and then licking my hand.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to feed you." I murmur to the horse as I pat its neck.

An arm wraps around my shoulder and spins me close to a warm body. I gasp when I look up and see Finnick Odair inches from my face. "Would you like some sugar?" He asks and I push him away feeling the blush in my cheeks.

"Excuse me?" I ask him, my eyes searching the room for Gale.

"Sugar cubes," he says with a laugh, "for the horse."

I furrow my brow at him completely uncomfortable by this exchange. Finnick smiles and winks at me before turning away and heading back over to his tributes. Gale arrives soon after and I tell him about the exchange with Finnick. He just chuckles and leans against the chariot.

"He's just having fun with you Madge. Don't take it so seriously." Gale says reaching out for my hand, I notice a gold watch with little birds etched into the band on his wrist and I trace it curiously.

"Where did this come from?" I ask Gale and he rolls his eyes staring at it.

"Effie gave it to me," Gale says with an eye roll, "So you and Madge will look like a matched set." He says in a mock Capitol accent clearly making fun of Effie.

I laugh and let go of his wrist turning to see Cinna lead Katniss and Peeta towards us. Both Peeta and Katniss are in simple back outfits, body suits that cover every inch of skin except for the skin on their face. They're both wearing heavily shaded makeup and their hair is gelled back. I stare at the costumes quizzically and lift a brow at Cinna.

"No flames this year 12?" A mentor from District 1 calls over to us but we ignore him and I turn to Cinna.

"What's the plan for this Cinna?" I ask him and he smiles at me.

"It's just simple. Trust me the Capitol will love it." Cinna says tying a few attachments so the outfits become bulky and heavy.

I nod feeling skeptical of this and wondering if Cinna used all of his ideas in the last game. Gale looks at the costumes and shakes his head before turning to Katniss and Peeta.

"Remember you're a team," Gale says grabbing my hand, "act like it." He says motioning to their hands and then leading me out to watch the chariots pull out.

"You're starting to turn into Haymitch." I say as we sit down in our seats, Cinna soon joins us.

Gale laughs and pulls me closer to him, "I promise I won't start drinking." He says and I smile watching the chariots.

When District 10's chariot pulls out I look at Cinna. He smiles at me and lifts a brow, "What are you planning Cinna?" I ask him quietly.

"Don't worry Madge, _I always channel my emotions in my work. That way I don't hurt anyone but myself_." Cinna says and I stand as District 12's chariot pulls out.

The crowd is disappointed when they realize that District 12 isn't on fire. They don't scream Peeta and Katniss's names or throw flowers, they just clap quite unenthusiastically. Gale swears under his breath and shoots Cinna and Portia a dark look.

"Just trust him." I say crossing my fingers hoping that the Cinna knows what he's doing. These costumes weren't giving us sponsors.

President Snow repeats the Treaty of Treason and gives his usual speech. He smirks at our chariot and I feel my stomach tighten. "And may the odds be ever in you favor."

At these words Katniss and Peeta burst into flames. People scream and I have to stand on my seat to get a good look at my friends down below. The fire burns away the bulky heavy parts of the costumes and feathers soon fall around them as the fire dies. I gasp when I see that Peeta and Katniss have been transformed into mockingjays.

I look at Cinna, wondering why he would do something so dangerous. He winks and me and points for me to turn my attention back to the chariots. President Snow's snake like eyes burn with hatred, but the costumes work. Cinna was able to make District 12 the most liked District in the games. I smile looking up and Gale and he laughs and pulls me back down to where our tributes wait.

* * *

Another filler chapter. I was trying to put the big parts of CF in this chapter, since my version is different I had to add them in away that fit with my story. There is one line in this chapter directly from the book, it's italicized above and you can find it in part two of Catching Fire on page 253.

Let me know what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

Below is the list of Rebel Districts and their tributes. This will tell you who is the trained tribute and who is not. I hope this clears up any confusion. Trained means that they were trained by the rebels, untrained means that they do not know anything about the Rebellion.

**District 3**

Nellie Dane, age 18 (trained)

Nox Dane, age 18 (trained)

**District 4**

Emsley Phree, age 16 (trained)

Nolen Baye, age 17 (Career, untrained)

**District 7**

Sloan Wroth, age 15 (untrained)

Mitchell Helm, age 12 (untrained)

**District 8**

Will Portson, age 14 (rebel child, but untrained)

Koral Hudson, age 17 (trained)

**District 11**

Lyra Roes, age 12 (untrained)

Tommy Sulle, age 13 (untrained)

**District 12**

Katniss Everdeen, age 17 (untrained)

Peeta Mellark, age 17 (untrained)

* * *

I wake up screaming. I had just watched Katniss and Peeta ripped to shreds by a Cato like mutt. It takes me a few minutes to figure out that the arms trying to wrap around me are Gale's and that gesture is meant to calm me down. I push him away feeling suffocated and move off the bed trying to regain my thoughts.

Gale turns on a soft light and watches as I pace back and forth running my hands through my sweaty hair. I'm shaking and I sit down on the floor covering my face with my hands and letting out a sob. Gale moves almost silently to me and pulls me into his strong arms.

"We can't let them die Gale." I whisper into his chest and he rests his chin on my head. He rubs slow circles into my back that calm me down.

"They're not going to." Gale whispers into my hair, "The four of us will all go home, I promise." He continues before lifting me up off the ground with ease and placing me gently back on the bed.

"What do you think the arena will be like this year?" I whisper and he wraps an arm around me so that I have to use his chest as a pillow.

"Don't worry about that now." Gale says playing with the ends of my hair, "Just get some sleep."

…

"You want me to stay away from the bow?" Katniss asks in disbelief as we go over the strategy for training again at breakfast.

Gale nods and sips on his coffee "Stay away from the bow and learn other useful skills."

Katniss rolls her eyes but agrees and then bites into an apple with a loud crunch. "What else?" Peeta asks looking at me instead of Gale.

"Stick together and find allies." I say as I pick at my breakfast, my appetite was gone much like last year's games, "Oh and stay away from District 2."

"Stay away from the Careers in general." Gale says and Peeta nods finishing up his breakfast just as Effie walks in to escort them down.

We wave them off and I look at Gale, he's looking down at a notebook with a furrowed brow. I stare at him studying his face trying to remember the scars that were there before the Capitol took them away. He looks at me from the corner of his eye and lifts a brow.

"What are you staring at?" He asks looking at me with a small smirk.

"Trying to remember your scars." I answer him and he furrows his brows looking at me before turning back to his notebook.

"I try not to remember yours." Gale mutters and I tilt my head at him.

"What do you mean? I didn't have scars on my face." I answer him trying to remember my face before the Capitol made it flawless.

"You would have." Gale says looking at me and I remember the knife that had slashed through my eye down to my lip. I shudder thinking about it and I touch my eye tenderly, "Your eye is also a different color now. It's almost artificial."

"You noticed that too?" I ask him and he nods looking at me and then brushes a loose piece of hair out of my eye.

"It's hard not to." Gale says standing up and holding out his hand for me, "I think about it all the time."

Why?" I ask him following him to the elevator so that we can meet with the rest of the mentors.

He doesn't answer me, instead just stealing a quick soft kiss from me as the elevator shoots down. The rush of elevator, or maybe it was the kiss causes butterflies to tickle my stomach and I smile up at Gale squeezing his hand as the doors open and we're faced with the mentors and fellow rebels.

Finnick greets us first. He shakes Gale's hand and slaps him on the back before grabbing me in a large very uncomfortable hug. He whispers something in my ear and I push him away just as he laughs. Gale smiles but puts his hand on my lower back leading me over to the table. I sit next to a woman who I guess is from from District 3 since she has the same ashen skin and black hair that Ian did.

She studies me for a moment before smiling. "Hello," she says holding her hand out to me, "I'm Wiress."

"Madge." I say with a polite smile. She nods and turns back to playing with a chip with a few wires. I stare at it quizzically but don't question what she's doing because she seems to be deep in thought.

"Oh, Madge," Finnick says behind me and I turn to look at him, kind of nervous to see what he wants. "I want you to meet someone. Come with me."

Finnick leads me to a red couch and sits down next to an elderly woman. She gives me a toothless grin and motions for me to sit next to her. I smile at her when she pulls my hands into hers and pats them affectionately.

"This is Mags." Finnick says with a large very genuine smile. Mags pats his knee before turning to me and caressing my cheek.

She says mumbles something and I can't understand her so I politely smile. She smiles back and pats my cheek before nodding over to Gale. Finnick waves him over and he motions for us to wait because he seems to be in deep conversation with Johanna and Beetee. Johanna meets my eyes and lifts a brow at me before turning back to the conversation.

"Don't let Johanna get to you." Finnick says noticing the look she gave me, "She may seem incredibly rude and heartless but she's lost a lot. Johanna's pretty genuine when you get to know her."

"She still scares me." I answer looking at Finnick. He smiles and pats my knee.

"Scares me too." I smile at him and we pick up an easy conversation. I notice a golden band around his wrist and he points at the other mentors wearing the bands. "Those are the people who you should trust Madge."

"Should you really be talking about things like that?" I ask him keeping my voice low since I knew that the Capitol was listening in.

"Wiress has got that covered." Finnick says motioning towards the woman at the table. "That little chip messes with the frequency so the Capitol can't hear anything we say."

"But it just looks like a simple chip with wires." I say skeptically and he laughs again.

"That's the brilliance of it." Finnick says taking a sip of his drink, "Wiress although a little out of it from her games is still incredibly bright."

I nod and I look around the room trying to separate rebels from the others. The man from District 2 looks at me and I get a hollow feeling in my stomach. "Who is that?" I ask Finnick and his smile falters.

"Brutus and his partner is Enobaria." Finnick explains, "Just like every other Career Madge. They're sided with the Capitol for now anyways and have it for District 12."

"Why?" I ask uneasily when I notice Enobaria's sharp teeth and remember her as the Victor from the 62nd Games. She literally bit someone's throat out.

"Cato was Districts 2 pride and joy." Finnick says shaking his head, "They would have been happy with Clove winning as well, but Cato was supposed to win until District 12 had two very determined tributes."

"It was really all Gale." I say looking Gale who's still across the room. "I really wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him."

"Maybe so," Finnick says standing up and placing a hand on the top of my head, "but the girl I watched in the Games was pretty determined as well."

….

I find myself sitting between Gale and Finnick with the other Rebel District menots in one of the viewing rooms. We're watching our tributes train and talking strategy. Finnick and Beetee seem to be the leaders because everytime one of them begins to talk the room goes silent.

I learn that the arena, thanks to Plutarch, is going to be like a clock. The tributes, Nox and Nellie from District 3, should be able to figure this out easily. We just needed to get Katniss and Peeta to trust them since it was very clear that the tributes from 12 needed to get out. Cinna already made them favorites in the Capitol and it would be an even bigger slap in the face to the Capitol if District 12 defied the odds again.

"Make sure that the trained tributes don't trust mine, especially Sloan." Johanna says looking around the table, "She may look sweet but she's far from it. She'll kill anyone who comes in her way of winning. Mitchell won't be that difficult to work around, he's deaf so I don't expect him to make it past the bloodbath."

The table murmurs and makes a few notes. "What about Nolen?" Seeder, a woman from District 11 asks and Finnick shakes his head.

"He's a Career and he's going to act like a Career in the games." Finnick says and the table makes notes, "He'll target Emsley since he's going to feel betrayed that she won't join the Careers with him. Get ready for a fight between them."

"Who are the best tributes for Katniss and Peeta to ally themselves with?" I ask and Beetee looks at me but I have to look away because he reminds me too much of Ian.

"Both tributes from 3, Emsley from 4, and Koral from 8," Beetee says, "Other tributes may be helpful but try to get Katniss and Peeta to lean towards them." I nod and make a few stars next to their names in the notebooks.

"Do we know the terrain of the arena?" Cecelia, from District 8, asks and Beetee nods.

"You're not going to like what I tell you." Beetee says and the room looks at him all of us trying to wait patiently. "Plutarch stuck to my plan of making it a clock but it's tropical and the tributes are going to have to swim to get off the platforms."

The room groans and makes a few quick notes. Finnick, whose tributes were probably born swimming, shakes his head in annoyance. "What was Plutarch thinking?" He asks and Beetee lifts his shoulders.

"Plutarch has to keep things interesting." Beetee answers, "He has to act like he's on the Capitol's side."

We go over a few more plans before we break for the night. Beetee looks around the room at all of us and nods his head. "We're still all willing to take the risk?"

The room nods and I lift a brow looking at all of them, "What risk?" I question but no one answers and we walk out the viewing room.

When we get back to our room on the twelfth floor Peeta and Katniss are already sitting at the table eating dinner. Peeta smiles at me and sit next to him noticing a purple bruise around his eye.

"What happened?" I gasp touching it tenderly and I see Katniss grimace and sink down in her seat.

"I hit him." Katniss mumbles and I lift a brow looking at her.

"You hit him?" Gale questions and Katniss nods.

"It was an accident." Katniss says biting her lip and looking up at Peeta, "I was throwing a spear and I hit him with the other end of it."

"Katniss," Gale says with a chuckle and she smiles a bit.

"I really am sorry Peeta." She says looking at him and I see Peeta blush just a bit.

"It's fine." Peeta says looking at Katniss with a grin, "really, and besides I think it makes me look a little tough."

* * *

Simple filler chapter. The arena should come up soon.

Let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

I find this week to be incredibly stressful. I hate sitting here in the room with the other mentors not knowing who to trust. I find myself always on edge around Johanna and Finnick even though Gale assures me with each passing day that they're on our side.

"Madge," Gale groans as the elevator shoots down to the mentor's meeting room, "for the last time Finnick and Johanna are friends."

"How could you know that for sure?" I ask, my eyes meeting his, "Finnick was or is a Career and Johanna is an incredible actress. We saw that in her games."

Gale laughs and wraps an arm around me. I try to push him away but he's stronger than me, in the struggle he manages to push his lips to my temple. I scowl and rub the kiss off making a face at him. Gale laughs again walking out of the elevator as soon as the doors open.

Tonight was the announcement of the training scores and tomorrow were the interviews. Gale and I already set up alliances for Katniss and Peeta since Katniss is too stubborn to do it herself. _Peeta and I can do this on our own._ I crinkle my nose at her words, if only she knew.

Both from District 8 and Emsley, the girl from 4, were to become allies with Katniss and Peeta right away. I trusted Koral, the girl from 8, because she is from an outer District and Will because he's a rebel's child and his older brother was originally raised as the trained tribute. I was still iffy about the girl from 4, Emsley, because she came from a Career district and I just didn't trust them. I wanted the two from 3 but they had separate plans to work on in the arena.

To get Katniss and Peeta to trust them in the arena we made sure each one of the three allies had a golden piece of jewelry with a bird. The two from 8 would wear small golden bangles with encrusted birds and Emsley would have a necklace with a tiny golden bird as the charm.

I chew my lip as we watch the last training session on the TV screens scattered around the room. Gale watches with Finnick and Beetee and I find myself in between Mags and Wiress. I had taken a liking to these too they were good company to have.

Districts 1 and 2 are terrifying and I know they'll pull a high score. The mentors from their Districts cheer and I make eye contact with Enobaria. She sneers at me showing her pointed teeth. I turn away not wanting a conflict and watch as Nellie, female from 3, shows her skills by repeating everything she learned at the stations.

Wiress nods, continuing to play with the chip "She has an incredible…"

"Memory." I finish for her and Wiress looks at me with a small smile before dropping her gaze back to the screen.

Nox has even more talent than his sister. He's not only able to remember everything he learned he's actually handy with a spear. Beetee looks over at Wiress and the two smile at each other, proud of their tributes.

Emsley, like her mentors, is able to make well-made nets and set them as traps. She also has impeccable aim with a trident. Koral is light on her feet, never touching the ground as she jumps from place to place. She has a blow gun and is able to hit every one of her targets right in the neck.

I shift when Katniss comes on the screen. I hadn't been paying attention to the rest of the tributes since they weren't part of our plan. It was noted that the two from 7 though are just as deadly with an axe as Johanna is. Katniss lifts the silver bow pulling the string back and getting used to the weight.

"Come one Katniss," I whisper to myself and then bite my lip when she pulls the arrow back.

"Pull." She says and I watch as about five moving targets fly into the air. I smile when she hits every one before they even get close to the ground.

I smile looking at Gale he seems proud. The Gamemakers seem to be paying attention because of the mishap with Gale last year. I doubt any of them want another arrow shot at them.

Peeta's just as good as Katniss. He's able to throw heavy objects over his head without tiring and then takes down two of the helpers in combat. My smile grows and I know that District 12 definitely has a chance this year and that the plan was in motion. …

I sit with my hand in Gale's as we watch the screen waiting for Katniss and Peeta's scores. All of our trained tributes earned a score of seven or higher thankfully. We watch as Caesar, with his now forest green hair, lifts his brows when he gets to Katniss's score.

"Katniss Everdeen of District 12 has earned a score of," he pauses biting his lips before continuing, "has earned herself a score of twelve."

I gasp feeling like the air was pushed forcefully out of me. _A twelve?_ That couldn't be right, Effie squeals in delight and Gale and I have to act like we're happy too.

"Peeta Mellark of District 12 has _also _earned a score of twelve." Caesar says and I look at Gale with wide eyes as everyone else in the room celebrates.

This was not okay. The Capitol was up to something, Peeta and Katniss didn't deserve scores of twelve. The Capitol made them look dangerous, thus making them a _target_. President Snow wanted to make sure District 12 was down and out in the beginning.

"Good job you two." Gale says a forcing a smile on his face, "Why don't you guys get some rest, interviews are tomorrow."

Katniss and Peeta nod still beaming from their good scores. Gale grabs my hand and leads me up to the roof. He begins pacing and I have to sit down because my legs feel like jelly.

"They did that on purpose." I whisper as my eyes watch Gale pace, "How could Plutarch just let this happen? I thought he was on our side?" I whisper in a shaky voice.

"He is, but Snow has his way's Madge." Gale says kicking over a flower-pot, "Damn it," he growls pulling at his hair angrily, "I should've seen this coming. I should've known."

"Gale, you had no way of knowing." I say touching his arm tenderly, "You can't blame yourself for the Capitol being so terrible."

"But he warned me," Gale says and I look at him curiously, "Snow warned me when I met with him before the crowning and when he came to my house before the tour."

"What do you mean Gale?" I whisper to him clutching his arm harder.

"We were supposed to calm the rebellion down, not add to it. Snow told me that if things in the Districts got worse he'd start taking people from us, hurting the people we love." Gale says and I caress his face gently, "I should've taken the threats seriously, it's my fault. We should've just quit when we were ahead."

"No," I whisper shaking my head, "none of this is your fault Gale. Snow would've taken people from us even if we did everything he said. The Capitol is manipulative and dangerous and we need to stop them. Please don't quit, not yet."

"People are going to die Madge." Gale says meeting my eyes, "Katniss and Peeta, we don't even know what's happening in District 12 now."

"People die every day because of the Capitol." I say, "I'm sure that they would rather die taking down the Capitol then die of starvation or disease at the hands of the Capitol. If Peeta, Katniss, and all the people back home in 12 knew what we were doing here, I know they would fight with us and I also know they wouldn't want you to quit fighting for them."

Gale smiles a little at me and brushes a loose piece of hair behind my ear, "I love you." He whispers and I choke at his words causing him to smile again.

I can't find my voice so instead I press my lips to his and kiss him tenderly.

…

"Katniss," I say in-between muffled laughs, "just stop." I say again before letting out the laughs that I just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Don't laugh." She says clearly embarrassed but even she can't stop herself from letting out a small chuckle as she trips over her feet again. "Heels are stupid."

"I know what you mean but Cinna says you have to wear them. Now let's try again." I say helping her up to her feet, "Now shoulders back, chin up, breathe," I say noticing that she's holding her breath, she lets out the air, "and try again."

Katniss walks and this time it's a lot better, not perfect but decent enough not to make a fool of herself in front of the Capitol. "What if the Capitol doesn't like me?"

"You'll be fine." I say and she looks at me with wide apprehensive eyes, "Trust me ok, I know we're not really friends anymore but please just trust me. I'm here to make sure you get home."

"Can we run through some more interview questions?" Katniss asks and I nod trying to ignore the fact that she ignored everything I just said.

"Of course," I say motioning for her to sit down, I wish I got to work with Peeta but I doubt Gale could teach Katniss how to walk in heels. I smirk at the thought, "ready?"

"Yes." Katniss says with a nod and I pull out a card that Effie wrote up for us.

"Miss Everdeen, what can you tell us about your experience in the Capitol?" I ask and Katniss bites her lip.

"Well, everything is real different from home." She begins and I nod in encouragement.

"Like how?" I ask with a smile and she grimaces.

"Everything's bright and clean." She says lamely and I shake my head.

"Let's try another question." I say and she nods, her eyes down cast to the floor, "Out of all the past Victors, who do you think you're most like?"

"Um, probably Gale." She says and I nod waiting to see if she continues, when she doesn't I sigh.

"Why are you like Gale?" I ask and she looks at me with furrowed brows.

"We both hunt…" She says and I groan throwing my head back, "I'm trying ok Madge!" She says angrily and I snap my head at her.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm a stranger?" I ask her, "Why are you being so awkward?"

"Because you are a stranger Madge!" Katniss snaps at me, "And when I go up in front of the Capitol all of them are going to be strangers too and I don't see the point of letting them into my life."

"You want to know the point of this Katniss?" I ask her in a low voice and she glares at me, "It's so you can go home to District 12. It's so you can go home to Prim, isn't that what you want?"

"Don't." She says and I shake my head at her.

"Don't what Katniss?" I ask her, "Bring up Prim? The facts that if you don't let me help you or let anyone else help you then there's really no chance of you making it home?"

Katniss is silence and looks at everything except me. I take one of the notecards with the questions and flip it over, grabbing the pen and then scribbling down a note for her, _The Capitol is angry at Gale and I and their taking it out on you and Peeta. You need to trust that everything Gale and I are doing is for your own good; the alliances we set up you trust them. The things I tell you to do, you have to do it. Please Katniss, if we're not going to be friends lets at least be allies._

I push the card over to her and she reads the note with furrowed brows. We meet eyes and she rips up the note nodding her head and then handing it to me. "Let's do another question."

I smile and pull a card out of the pile, "What can you tell me about your family?"

"Well I have a little sister, Primrose, and I love her more than anything. I'm going to try to win for her, so I don't have to leave her." Katniss says and I smile nodding my head with a laugh.

"Perfect." We go through questions and finally perfect Katniss for her interviews. When I hand her off to Cinna she hugs me tightly.

Maybe there was still a chance we could be friends again.

…...

We sit among the crowd watching the interviews go by one by one. No one, even our trained tributes, really stand out until we reach District 11.

The little girl Lyra Roes is only thirteen and resembles Rue enough to make my heart stop. "So tell me Lyra," Caesar says and she smiles at him, "I heard you had a friend in last year's games."

Lyra's bright face falls and she looks down at her shoes. "Yeah, Rue was my best friend."

I frown it was like watching Rue all over again. "She was a very brave girl. Do you think you'll come as close to winning as she did?"

"I hope so." Lyra says looking out to the stands, her black eyes meeting my blue ones, "But I really just want to make my District proud like Rue did."

"I'm sure you will." Caesar says patting her knee, "Now tell me what do you think of the Capitol."

I don't listen to her answer because my mind is swirling. This girl is only thirteen and is most likely going to die much like Rue did almost a year ago. I close my eyes trying to fight the tears, Rue died almost a year ago and it still stung, ripped my heart out.

Gale nudges me and I smile at him trying to act normal, but he knows. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I shake as the tiny girl steps off the stage and I get the overwhelming feeling to pull her behind me, to protect her.

"Please welcome, from District 11, Tommy Sulle." This boy is opposite of Thresh. He's skinny and wears thick framed glasses that he has to push up every few minutes.

Tommy is about fifteen and from the way he sits away from Caesar you can tell he isn't fond of being here. "So Tommy, out of all the games you've watched on TV which year and Victor has been your favorite."

"Well the 74th Games are my absolute favorite and I really look up to Gale Hawthorne." He says and I feel Gale tense up next to me. We didn't need more attention pointed to us.

"What about Gale is admirable?" Caesar asks and the boy bites his lip thinking about it.

"I think it's because he spent the Games worrying about Madge and Rue." The boy says, "He didn't care what happened to him as long as they were safe he was ok. I really admire that he's so selfless." I smile at Gale and he chuckles nodding his bed to the boy when he meets his eyes.

Caesar and the boy talk a bit about what makes a great tribute and the boys time is soon up. I know from the way Lyra and Tommy spoke so highly of us that they're going to be targeted by the Capitol and probably won't make it past the bloodbath.

Peeta soon walks on stage and he keeps the audience laughing. Gale nods his head in approval to Peeta and I smile at him waving. Peeta could move a crowd with his words, he was fantastic and I knew sponsors would be lining up for him. Katniss was another story.

Cinna made her stunning of course and she was decent in her interview, coming off as bubbly and a tad bit shallow. Katniss is truly wonderful and real when she talks about Prim though and when we make eye contact we smile at each other. She blows me a kiss and I laugh waving to him when she steps off the stage. District 12 will definitely have sponsors this year.

…

I hug Peeta tightly before Gale escorts him down to his hovercraft. He laughs and squeezes me assuring me that he'll be fine. I kiss his cheek and watch as they descend down to the basements.

Katniss and I wait patiently for our time to go. We don't talk but Katniss does mutter things to herself and jumps on her toes. When our elevator opens I look at her and nod for her to enter.

"You're going to be fine Katniss." I whisper and she nods continuing to bounce on her toes nervously, "Do you have a token?" I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"I didn't get to see my family before I left remember?" Katniss says and I nod. I quickly unpin my mockingjay pin from my shirt with shaking hands and pin it to her tribute clothes.

"I can't take that Madge." She whispers as the elevator doors open to the hovercraft hanger.

"Yes you can." I say stopping her hands from unpinning it. I hug her awkwardly and walk with her until the Peacekeepers won't let me go any farther. "Katniss!" I call out to her before she boards the aircraft and she turns to look at me with her eyebrows raised, "_Remember who the enemy is._"

Katniss nods and her face turns to stone as she boards. I bite my lip taking a deep shaky breath before turning back to the elevator and heading back to the Mentor Rooms. Gale's already there standing with Finnick and Cecelia, I join them and look up to the screens to see the Capitol emblem.

We wait patiently for about twenty minutes, all of us barely talking to one another. We were all on edge waiting to know whose tributes would be dead within the next hour.

The screen changes from the spinning emblem to the arena and I watch with wide eyes as the Tributes are lifted in a tropical, water filled arena with a few islands in the middle. "Can Peeta swim?" Gale asks and I shake my head no.

I watch apprehensively as the screen pans over the arena. _10…9…8...7 The_ screen moves onto the cornucopia showing everything piled up to the very top. _6…5…4 _The screen pans over the tributes. The Careers all stand with coy smiles, our trained tributes stand ready, some of the eyeing the water apprehensively. Katniss stretches her limbs, readying herself and Peeta rolls his neck staring at the waves. _3…2…1 and_ the Hunger Games have begun.

* * *

Pretty long chapter since I haven't posted for a while. I'm really sorry about that guys! Senior year has already been pretty busy but I promise I'll try to work out a schedule.

I chose not to have Katniss and Peeta fall in love. This is a Gadge fanfic and I'm personally am not a fan of Peeta.

Let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

Time seems to move in slow motion. I watch in terror as Katniss dives into the water right away. I had no idea she could swim. I didn't want to watch but I couldn't pull my eyes away from the screen. Other tributes start to jump into the water when Katniss is almost halfway to the Cornucopia, they seemed to have realized that the belt around their waist help them float.

The screen focuses on the boy from District 11 just as a large grey fish with sharp teeth leaps out of the water, grabbing him, and then dragging him under. All that's left is an area of red water.

"Sharks." Finnick mumbles and I start to pray that Katniss and Peeta will make it to the Cornucopia without being bit by one of them.

Emsley reaches the Cornucopia first and Nolan is right next to her. They smile at each other and start picking through weapons, Emsley's eyes fall on Katniss as she starts to make it to shore. Nolan stands, raising his trident, readying himself to throw at Katniss. I hold my breath, hoping we can really trust Emsley. He's about to hurl the trident right when Emsley slams her body against Nolan's, knocks him to the ground. The two struggle in the sand but Emsley manages to get a strike with the butt of her knife to his temple and he falls unconscious.

"Allies?" Emsley says and she lowers her shirt collar to show the golden bird on her necklace. Katniss hesitates but nods when the other tributes start to reach the shore. Four of them have been dragged under the surface by sharks.

"I have to get Peeta." Katniss says looking back to Peeta who still stands frozen on his plate.

"I'll get him." Emsley says already running for the water, "Trust 8!" She yells behind her and Katniss nods running back to the supplies piled up in the Cornucopia.

The Careers just arrived and Katniss has about 30 seconds to get supplies and get out of there. The boy from District 8, Will, is in the Cornucopia already. He flashes Katniss his golden bangle and tosses her a bow and two sheaths of arrows. Katniss nods to him and grabs a backpack.

"We've got to get out of here!" Katniss says when the Careers begin the bloodbath by killing the girl from 10 and the boy from 6, quite gruesomely I might add.

"You go!" Will says running out of the Cornucopia, "I've got to find Koral! Go with Emsley and Peeta and get out of here!" He says pointing to the two who've just landed on the shore.

A knife whizzes close to Katniss's head and she turns to find the girl from 1 running at her. "Shoot her," Gale whispers next to me, "Don't just stand there Katniss, shoot her!" His voice rising as the girl from 1 gets closer.

The girl knocks Katniss to the ground and I watch in horror as the two struggle. The girl from 1 lifts her knife and brings it down with force, Katniss is able to move but the knife drives into her arm and she cries out in pain. I cover my eyes not being able to watch anymore.

"Look! Madge Look!" Gale says and I peek between my fingers to see Peeta lifting the girl off Katniss and throwing her to the side. I have a bad flashback to my games; Katniss was almost in the same situation I was. But Peeta got to her before the Careers could.

"You ok?" Emsley yells over the screams and Katniss nods, "Come on, we've got to go!"

"What about District 8?" Peeta asks but Emsley shakes her head, "We can't just leave them, they're our allies."

"We have to Peeta!" Emsley says shoving a spear and a pack into Peeta hands, "Come on!"

The three of them run away from the Cornucopia and straight into the tropical forest. This was not a place for Katniss, she was so out of her element here.

The cameras switch back to the blood bath and we're able to find Koral and Will. Will seems to have found Koral and the two of them are making their way to the forest. "Did you see when I stabbed that guy?" Will exclaims excitedly, "Man, my brother's probably so proud." Will was a rebel's child and the younger brother of District 8's trained tribute. I guessed that he admired and strived to be like his brother, Dirk.

Koral smirks at him but doesn't lose focus, they were still dangerously close to the bloodbath and it looked like Koral is injured because she practically has to drag her right leg to keep going.

The screen changes again and this time it's to Nox and Nellie. The two have a bunch of wires and random scraps of metals. They're making their way through the forest the two of them arguing about the direction.

"Watch it Nell!" Nox almost screams and he yanks his sister to his side quickly, "Force field!" He says pointing to an area that looks perfectly fine to me.

"Thanks Nox." She says and then picks up her stuff carefully before the two switch directions, going the opposite ways of the force field.

The screen moves again back to the Careers who are finishing up the rest of the tributes who couldn't escape. The girl from 2 is holding the small 13-year-old girl from District 11. Lyra struggles to get out of her grasp, tears are streaming down her cheeks and she's yelling for someone to please help her.

"Please help me." The girl from 1 mocks, she has a bloody lip and a few scratches on her face. "Let me finish her Peri."

"No!" The girl from 2, Peri, growls at the girl from 1. "Jasmine, you couldn't even finish the girl from 12."

"That wasn't my fault." The girl snaps back before pulling a small knife from her back pocket out, "Just one cut?"

"Fine, one cut." Peri says throwing Lyra to the ground, "One cut, and I get to finish her." She adds a swift kick to the Lyra's gut.

The screen flashes again, but I don't want to watch anymore. My head hurts and I feel sick to my stomach. Gale wraps and arm around my shoulder and presses a soft kiss to my temple.

The screen is now focused on the three Career boys. The boys from 1, 2, and 4. Nolan is holding a bandage to his head and has a sullen look on his face.

"I can't believe she betrayed me like this, can't believe she turned her back on her district." Nolan says kicking a tributes dead body and then lodging his trident deep into the child's body.

"Get over it." The boy from 2 snaps as he scans the shore. "Look, two tributes," he says pointing out the tributes from 8.

"Looks like one of them has an injury." The boy from 1 says with a deadly smile, "We should see if they need any help."

The screen switches again back to Koral and Will. Cecilia and Wolff are already pacing, panicking because both of their tributes are targets. I watch wide-eyed as Koral turns and protectively pulls Will behind her.

"Run Will!" She says quietly, "Go get out of here!" She says louder as she pulls out a knife from her pocket, she winces when she puts too much weight on her injured leg.

"No, you go." Will says pushing her towards the trees, "I'll hold them off."

"Will," Koral says, her eyes panicking.

"No Koral," Will says pushing her again, "you need to stay, _fight the good fight." _Will says before running head on to the Careers.

"Will!" Koral screams but she doesn't go after him, she heads right into the forest tripping and falling over her injured leg but she keeps going.

The screen flashes again and we're now watching Will put up a fight against the three Careers. He stays strong but is unable to overpower all three of them. The boy from 2 grabs his head and with a simple turn of his large hands snaps Will's neck with a loud crack.

His cannon fires instantly and the screen flashes to Koral who's made it far into the forest, she turns and looks back. "I'm sorry Dirk." She says quietly and then she turns and keeps running.

"His brother's probably heart-broken." Cecilia says shaking her head and rubbing her temples, "No body loved Will more than his older brother and Koral knew that. She's probably beside herself with guilt."

I shake my head burying myself into Gale. He holds me close as we continue to watch.

…

Thirteen are left. Only thirteen. The Gamemakers have made sure that any unfavorable tribute has been killed by a mutt or lead to the Careers. These games have been short but very popular since they've been so _entertaining._

Koral was able to make it to our small group and the two from 3 have been busy at work by the lightning tree. I bite my lip flipping between the cameras to watch all the tributes. The Careers were now hunting out Peeta and Katniss.

Koral is injured still and had a nasty cut on her face from some monkey mutts. Her cuts are infected but Cecilia couldn't get anyone to sponsor her. They all favored Katniss, the Career girls, and Emsley.

"You can have some of our money." I say to Cecilia as we watch Katniss wash out Koral's cuts.

"No, you'll need it for when Katniss and Peeta are injured." Cecilia says with a sad smile on her face, "Koral is strong; I know she'll make it."

"How much longer?" I ask Cecilia and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Soon, we just need the Careers out of the picture." Cecilia says and I nod understanding this, the Careers would be a liability in the plan. They could ruin everything that we've set up for, so for now we just had to wait.

I switch the screen to watch the boy from 7, I think his name was Mitchell. He's been watching our group and following them for some time. He was deaf so I wondered if he watched our group because being around other people made him feel safer or if he was watching the group because he was planning something.

I switch the TV to watch the girl from 7, Sloan. She reminded me a lot of Johanna. She was making her way through the dark forest to our group. Could the two from 7 be working together? I doubt it; since I haven't seen them together at all throughout the three days the tributes have been in the arena.

I switch the screen back to our tributes and find them settling in for a rest. Katniss is on first watch and I notice that she's fiddling with the silver spile Gale sent to her on the first day so that they could tap water from the trees.

She yawns and rests her head against the tree. Peeta is asleep next to her, he has a few cuts on him from the mutts they met earlier but luckily his wasn't infected like Koral's were. She begins to drift off to sleep and a bad feeling sets in my stomach.

"Wake up Katniss." I whisper and feel a heavy hand fall on my shoulder. It's Gale, he leans in close to the TV to watch with me. "Wake up."

Cecilia flips the channel back to Sloan and she smiles when she sees Katniss asleep. "Oh no." Cecilia whispers and Finnick takes a step forward his brow furrowing.

"Come on Katniss." Finnick says and I cover my eyes, peeking through my fingers right when Sloan jumps through the bushes with an axe and tackles Katniss to the ground.

Katniss is caught off guard and she struggles to get the girl from 7 off her. "No," Gale says as the axe cuts into Katniss's side. She screams in pain, waking up her allies.

Koral is the fastest to take action even though she's injured. She tackles Sloan off of Katniss and Peeta pulls Katniss away from the struggle between the two.

"Emsley, help me!" Peeta says and Emsley nods helping Peeta move Katniss as gently as possible since the cut in her side is deep.

Koral over powers Sloan and is able to knock the axe out of the girl's hand kicking it far from her reach. Sloan hits her in the face but Koral doesn't let up. She's able to wrap her hands around Sloan's neck and put pressure against the girl's windpipe. Koral chokes Sloan to death and doesn't let go until a few seconds after the girls cannon fires.

Johanna makes an angry noise from the room next door and I hear something crash. "I don't know why she's so angry; she knew the girl had to die." Finnick says shaking his head before leaving to calm down his friend.

I focus the TV on Katniss. She's bleeding heavily but Emsley seems to be dealing with it well, Peeta n the other hand is not. Peeta is pacing and I see that he's in pain, he looks up, right at the camera and I stare into his big blue eyes.

"Help her!" He says and I look at Gale who nods.

"We're going to need more sponsor money." Gale says and I nod, Finnick comes back into the room and smiles at me.

"Leave the sponsors to the beautiful people." Finnick says with a smile, "Come on Madge we have work to do."

…

I come down the elevator with Finnick, both of us cleaned up and wearing nice clothes. "Now remember Madge, be charming."

"Oh, I'm very charming Finnick." I say flashing my smile to him, he laughs and we link arms as we step out the of the elevator.

"And don't be discouraged if I earn more money than you, I've been doing this much longer and I am a fan favorite." Finnick says quite confidently as we stroll into the Sponsors banquet hall. I roll my eyes and push him a tad bit.

"Where has Mags been?" I ask Finnick as we take a drink from an Avox. "I haven't seen her since the training scores have been announced."

"She's _ill, ate_ some bad food." Finnick says but his eyes say something different. Mags falling ill wasn't an accident.

Finnick tips his head to me and starts to walk over to a group of women. They blush and listen intently to what he has to say.

"Oh hello Madge." A chilling quiet voice says behind me. I turn and find President's Snows granddaughter.

"Oh, Miss Snow." I say curtsying and flashing her a smile.

"Please call me Amory." She says and I nod sipping my drink. "It's quite sad about Katniss," she elongates the s sounds so that it sounds like a hiss.

"Yes, we are trying to earn more sponsor money for her." I say keeping my head held high.

"Why?" Amory says looking up to the screens, one of them shows the Game, the other the chance of the tributes. Katniss is now at the bottom.

"Why what?" I ask turning from the screen.

"Why try to help her?" Amory says sipping her own drink, "She's not going to last long now. The other tributes should just put her out of her misery, better yet the Game Makers should, it would a grand show."

My grip on my glass tightens, threatening to break. "Well we're not ones to give up; we know what we stand for."

"I'm sure you do. My grandfather and I were just talking about District 12's spirit; they never seem to go down without a fight." Amory says, her lips curling up to a smile, she resembles her grandfather far too much for my liking.

"How is your grandfather, I haven't seen him much during these Games." I say sipping on my drink again to hide my frown.

"Working on District business, but I'm sure you know all about that." Amory says hinting at the Rebellion.

"I don't know what you're talking about Amory. District 12 has been very peaceful and I don't hear much of the other Districts, my father keeps that information from me." I say and Amory lets out a breathless laugh.

"As he should," Amory says looking back to the screens and then to me, "I would like to invite to dinner tomorrow night at my grandfather's mansion, I'm sure he would love to see the star-crossed lovers of District 12."

"Oh, we're not star-crossed lovers," I say and she lifts her brows and I realize I've said the wrong thing, "I mean we are in love, but we just like to keep our private lives, private."

"That's a shame; the Capitol people love a good love story, especially one that's _tragic." _She says and I frown at her biting back my words, "I must bid you farewell Madge, dear, but look out for my invitation for tomorrow, should arrive tonight."

"We'll Gale and I will try to make it but there's much to be done with our tributes." I say watching her walk away, at my words she stops and turns, her lips curling into a smile.

"Oh Madge, let's not be so silly. You know the Games are full of twists, you're tributes might not make it through the night." Amory says and I bite my lip, but I can't keep my anger from bubbling over.

"Is that a threat Amory?" I ask and she laughs.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Amory answers, "Goodbye Madge."

It takes a few minutes to regain my composure, but when I do I return to talking to other sponsors and soon earn enough money that will be enough to pay for Katniss's medicine and stitches. I make my way to Finnick who's waiting by the elevator.

"Katniss is worse." I say looking back at the screen.

"That's why we need to hurry." Finnick says handing me the pile of money he earned.

"Finnick!" I gasp looking at the pile that's much bigger than mine, "How did you get all of this?" I ask as the elevator shoots up to the delivery room.

"My fans are, _finnatics." _He says and I laugh at his play on with his name.

"Well that's quite fin-tastic for us." I say and he laughs as we trade our money over for bread, stitches, and medicine for Katniss and Koral.

We make it back down to the Mentor's room's right when Emsley rips open the packages. She was able to stop Katniss from bleeding and all she had to do now was sew up the wound. "Peeta, why don't you take care of Koral?" She says tossing the medicine to Peeta.

When Peeta doesn't go Emsley looks at Peeta with a smile on her face, "She's going to be fine Peeta, I'm not going to let her die."

Peeta nods and helps Koral, I grab Gales hand and he smiles bringing my hand up to his lips to kiss it. An Avox walks into the room and hands me a pure white envelope with the Capitol seal on the back. I sneer at the envelope and rip it open. It was the invitation for dinner, I hand it to Gale feeling sick to my stomach.

"We have to go." Gale says and I shake my head.

"No, we have to stay here and help Peeta and Katniss." I say not looking at him but Gale forces me to look at him by gently moving my face.

"Finnick and Cecelia will watch them, but we need to go to this. We can't anger him anymore, it's crucial." I nod and turn back to the screen, the bad feeling creeping back into my chest.

* * *

It was difficult to write this chapter since Madge is watching the Games, I'm sorry if it's confusing.

Let me know what you guys think!


	31. Chapter 31

I just want to say Happy Birthday to DesireSpark! She's been a really big help with this story, so this chapter is for her!

* * *

Cinna dresses me in a long champagne colored gown and curls my hair so that it's in soft waves that cascade down my back. I smile at him trying to act like I wasn't worried about dinner at Snow's mansion, but he knew I was. How could I not be?

Gale knocks on the door and one of the prep team members opens it inviting him in. Gale's dressed in a simple suit and his hair is combed to the side. He whistles real low and I smile feeling the blush creep into my cheeks. He winks at me and checks the time on his watch. I could tell he was nervous but he sure didn't show it. You really had to know Gale to see that slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"We should really get going." Gale says as one of the prep team members fixes his tie.

"Alright," I say looking at myself on last time in the mirror, "have you checked on the Games?" I ask Gale as he takes my hand and we step into the elevator down to the car waiting for us.

"Yes and everything's been real quiet." Gale says nervously and I bite my lip hard, "I think we might be coming to the end soon, they keep pulling the Careers and our tributes closer."

This was not ok. Nox and Nora haven't finished their trap yet, how were we going to get out tributes out if the Games were going to end soon. Maybe Plutarch wasn't really on our side like we thought.

"You alright?" Gale asks as he kisses my cheek.

"Yeah." I whisper and Gale sighs tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I promise everything is going to be ok." Gale says looking at me and I have to smile just a bit.

We get out of the car and are ushered over to the mansion and into the dining room by Peacekeepers. One of them pushes me forcefully and Gale mutters something to him, his chest puffing out protectively. I touch his arm tenderly and he pulls me closer, his guard was up like I assumed it would be.

"Mr. Hawthorne," a voice hisses and I jump, "Miss Madge," I look up to see Amory walking in through the other side of the room.

"Miss Snow," I say with a fake grin and she smiles at me, her eyes narrowing.

"My grandfather should be here soon, why don't the two of you sit and get comfortable, dinner will be served shortly." Amory says and I nod pulling Gale to sit with me. He doesn't sit right away but does after I tug on his sleeve a few times.

Amory sits down and looks at us. We're all silent and I shake slightly trying not to show my fear but it's noticeable because Amory smiles a wide grin. I look away trying to focus on anything but her.

The doors open and we all stand as President Snow walks in. I take a deep breath of roses and blood and almost choke. Gale places a hand on my lower back, trying to get me to relax but I'm too stressed out and I can't find my words.

Throughout the whole dinner all I can do is sit there listening to Gale and Snow talk. Amory and I knew it was lady-like to let the men speak and only spoke when they brought us into the conversation. I start to fidget after sitting at the table for a few hours. I wanted to get back and check on the Games, make sure they were still happening that our tributes were still alive.

"Why don't we go watch the Games for a bit?" Snow asks and Gale nods helping me up out of my chair.

"Why don't you and Gale watch Grandfather?" Amory says and her dark eyes slide to me, "I wanted to show Made something." She smiles and I smile back at her, whatever she wanted to show me could not be good.

Amory takes my hand with a grin and she walks me out of the room before I even have time to protest. Gale looks at me with panic in his eyes but I smile at him reassuringly, I wasn't as threatened by Amory as I was President Snow.

She leads me up to a big theater like room and flips on the large screen. "I thought you'd want to watch this instead." Amory says handing me the remote, "Feel free to switch channels as you please".

I look at the screen wide-eyed and see District 12 with its grey battered down buildings. I look at Amory and she grins, her hand on the doorknob. "What is this?" I ask and Amory laughs.

"Don't worry Made, the show will start soon." Amory answers and then she leaves quickly. I jump for the door but it locks with a click. I shake it and pound on the door screaming for Gale, but I'm sure he was dealing with his own problems.

I turn back to the screen and study District 12 as the cameras pan over every inch of the place I called home. I bite my lip picking up the remote and changing the channel to find the Games. Katniss and Koral are still badly injured from their run-ins earlier and it seems like they've gotten separated from Peeta and Emsley.

The screen flashes and I find Peeta cornered by two Careers. The males from 1 and 2, I cover my face when one of them makes a cut across Peeta's forehead. He gasps in pain and I want to scream, I cover my face and close my eyes not wanting to watch. There's a struggle and I can hear the sicken sound of weapons going through bodies.

One cannons fire and I peek to find Peeta still standing there, breathing and very much alive but very battered. The deaf boy from District 7 is standing near him breathing heavily with a bloodied axe in his hand. So the boy was following our tributes to help them, I was real glad he was around because if he wasn't Peeta would probably be dead. The boy from 1 is dead but the boy from 2 is just out cold.

The cannon fires make this a free for all and I know the Games are going to come to an end soon because the sky goes dark. The screen flashes to Emsley who's fighting with the girls from 1 and 2. For being out numbered she's doing real well. Emsley is able to stab her trident through the girl from 1 I cringe at the sound of her crunching ribs. Her cannon fires and the girl from 2 goes crazy.

She knocks Emsley down and starts beating her. Emsley doesn't have time to react and she can't grab her trident. I watch in horror as the girl from 2 grabs a knife and brings it close to Emsley's neck. She smiles and is about to plunge it into Emsley's neck when someone knocks the girl out cold. Nolan appeared out of nowhere.

Emsley seems just as surprised because she scrambles for her weapon, they stare each other down but neither of them attack each other. The screen switches again to Nox and Nora, they seemed to have gotten their trapped set up and Nox has gone off to look for our tributes.

Nora is pacing around a few feet away from the lightening tree. I know she's really worried about her brother, two people come crashing through the bushes. Nora is knocked down and I see Peeta and boy from 7.

"Sorry," Peeta says helping her up and then pulling her, "come on there's mutts." Peeta says pulling her and I close my eyes watching a swarm of giant bugs chase them through the trees.

They run frantically away from the bugs and make it to a river. Nora and Peeta swim across first but Mitchel seems nervous he hesitates too long and the swarm reaches him. The pinchers on the bugs rip him apart and I know that he's killed instantly.

The screen flips back to Nox and he's found Koral and Katniss. I smile as Nox leads them through the trees back to where the lightening tree is. Koral has to hold Katniss up but she's not doing too well either. Another cannon fires and Nox looks up to the sky, a panicked look on his face. He's just noticed that his sister isn't at the rendezvous spot anymore.

"Where are you Nora?" He whispers and the screen flashes again.

It's back on Emsley and Nolan who are arguing heatedly.

"How could you just abandon your District?" Nolan screams at her but Emsley doesn't flinch, just shakes her head.

"I didn't!" She says real low, "I'm helping our District Nolan." She answers and the boy shakes unsure if he should just her now or not.

"How are you helping them?" He asks and she sighs.

"I'm part of the Rebellion." She says knowing that the plan is about to enfold anyway. "If you join me right now then you'll survive this Nole, you can save your family. You don't have to worry about the Capitol anymore!"

"The Capitol gives us everything Emsley; going up against them is stupid." He says and he raises his trident ready to throw it.

An spear flies through the air and lands square in the middle of Nolan's back. He dies instantly and I cover my mouth when Peeta and Nora walk through the trees.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys." Emsley says looking down at her dead tribute partner. She kneels down and brushes back his thick golden hair, "Oh Nolan," she whispers real gently, "I'm so sorry."

The screen flashes back to Nox, he's up ahead looking for his sister. He left Koral and Katniss at the rendezvous spot. The boy from District 2 appears and he hits Nolan hard on the side of his head. A sickening crunching noise echoes through the area and my eyes widen at the indention in Nox's head.

The screen switches again and Peeta, Nora, and Emsley are running through the forest. They find Katniss and Koral quickly.

"I need to find Nox." Nora says looking up at the sky, "If I'm not back in time I need you to shoot this arrow through that odd square." She ties a copper wire around it and grabs a spear.

Katniss nods and leans against a tree, she was looking really pale. Koral looked even worse but she stood up, "Peeta and I'll go with you, there's still two other Careers out there."

Nora nods and the three of them take off. It doesn't take them long to find Nox and the boy from District 2. Peeta throws himself at the Career and Koral runs in to help. Nora doesn't though, she grabs her brother and starts to drag him away.

The screen flashes back to Katniss and Emsley. A twig snaps and Emsley stands quickly, her trident ready. The girl from District 2 jumps out of nowhere and pins Emsley down knocking her onto the ground. Katniss stands, pointing her last arrow at the girl from 2.

Katniss doesn't shoot though because she sees the copper wire. Her brows furrow and I know she's confused. The girl from two has Emsley pinned against a tree, her knife inches away from her throat.

"Don't Katniss!" Emsley says just as the lightening starts to gather in the sky, _"Remember who the enemy is!"_

Katniss freezes remembering I told her the same thing before she went into the games. Katniss lifts her bow and shoots the arrow straight through into the square and the TV turns to static.

I panic flipping the channel back and forth between the static and the screen of our District. I get up pacing and leaving the TV on so that I can watch the District. I try to break out again but there's no possible way to escape, there's no windows and only one door and I'm sure it's bolted tight.

I bang on the door in anger and I feel the hot tears in my eyes. This was not how this was supposed to go.

The sound of hovercrafts on the television causes me to turn slowly. There were no hovercrafts in District 12, I thought weakly and I was almost scared to see what was happening.

Time almost froze when the first bombed dropped on my father's mansion and I scream running over to the screen. The mansion is up in flames and I watch in horror as the rest of the bombs rain down from the sky. The people of my District run around crazily trying to escape the fires.

I get up and pound on the door again. I needed to get out of here I had to help my District. I scream and kick and hit the door until the hot tears run down my face and I accept defeat. I wasn't getting out of here.

The door swings open after hours of watching the bombing of my District play. The TV wouldn't turn off and I was forced watching the people I knew die a terrible death because of me.

I look up to see who was letting me out and I'm surprised to find Johanna. Her face is cut up and her arm is bloodied but I was so glad to see her.

"Come on," she says harshly, "we've got to move."

I nod and run down the halls following her. "Where's Gale?" I ask her and she throws open the doors to the square where there are millions of Capitol people rioting about the loss of powers during the most exciting part of the games.

"With Finnick!" She calls to me as we push through the crowd. We were going back to the tribute area.

When we enter the elevator Johanna looks at me, "Cecelia, Beetee, and Plutarch took off earlier to get the remaining tributes out. Mags and Wiress are dead, Peacekeepers got them and I haven't seen any of the other Victors in the past few hours because of all this chaos. Gale and Finnick are waiting in the hovercraft hanger for us."

"How come Gale didn't save me?" I ask and Johanna looks at me.

"They locked him up too, tortured him to get him to talk. They played him a recording of you screaming, said it was live that they would kill you if you didn't talk." Johanna says and the elevator doors open. I don't get a chance to say anything because she runs out with me following close behind.

Peacekeepers appear out of nowhere and Johanna is caught by them, "Get to that hovercraft!" Johanna screams to me but I can't leave her, "Go Madge!" She screams and I hesitate but go when more Peacekeepers show up.

Gale comes running out of the hovercraft for me and pulls me to him. "Go up there." He says quickly before stealing a kiss from me and then pushing me into Finnick's arms.

I watch as Gale runs down to the Peacekeepers to help Johanna and I struggle in Finnick's arms trying to get him to let me go. Finnick is able to pull me inside though and I watch in horror as a Peacekeeper pulls out a gun and shoots Gale in the stomach.

I scream and Finnick grabs me before I can run back out. The hovercraft doors shut and we take off.

"We can't leave them!" I scream trying to get out of Finnick's arms but he refuses to let go.

I'm fighting so much that an attendant on the hovercraft has shoot me with morphling to stop me from hurting anyone. I go limp in Finnick's arms; I've lost everyone that I cared about. This war wasn't worth it anymore.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've been really busy with school and things.

I know that this chapter was most likely confusing but it was really hard to write. I've been losing my inspiration lately but I promise I'll get back into the swing of things.

Let me know what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat.

This was the only thing I could focus on when I woke up from my morphling induced sleep. I didn't want to think about how the chair next to my bed was empty. I didn't want to think about how the only person I wanted around wasn't here with me. I didn't want to think about the games. I didn't want to think about home.

A nurse walks into my room and forces me out of bed. I was needed for some rebel meeting I didn't want to be apart of. I didn't want any of this anymore.

I walk into the room to find Finnick, Beetee, Cecilia, and Haymitch. Haymitch. The sight of him brings tears to my eyes. I run to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"He's dead." I choke out and Haymitch smooths my hair down.

"No he's not." Haymitch answers and for once I don't think he's drunk or hung over.

"Yes, I watched a Peacekeeper shoot his stomach." I answer and a sob escapes my lips, "They killed him."

"No they didn't." Haymitch says again and I look up at him, "They aren't going to let him die that easily. Snow is going to use him against you, make you weak and vulnerable. He's not dead though. I promise he's not dead."

"Who else didn't make it out?" I ask suddenly remembering Johanna, "Is Joh..."

"Johanna, Gale, Annie, Koral, Cinna and Peeta are all in the Capitol." Haymitch says and my gut twists, not Peeta and Cinna too. "From what are sources on the inside have gathered, Cinna and Koral were killed almost instantly."

I hold back a sob but Cecelia whimpers. Koral was her tribute after all.

"And we can't go in and get them?" Finnick asks and I look up Haymitch with wide eyes.

"No, not at this moment." Haymitch answers and I have to sit down. I needed Gale.

Finnick puts a hand on my shoulder and I grab onto it. Haymitch continues on about District 13 and the rebel army, but I don't listen. I can't listen.

"Who got out of 12?" I ask after the meeting was dismissed.

Haymitch looks at me and rubs his face. "Most of the Seam, all of the Hawthorne's, and the Everdeen's."

"My father?" I ask and Haymitch sighs pulling a flask out of his coat pocket.

"No, bomb hit the mansion first." Haymitch answers and I sit on the floor suddenly feeling dizzy.

"Are you going to keep drinking?" I ask Haymitch as the tears slide down my face.

"What?" Haymitch asks sitting in front of me with his flask in hand.

"I said are you going to keep drinking?" Haymitch snorts and takes a swig of his flask," Haymitch, please. You're the only family I have and your going to drink yourself to death."

"Lucky for you," Haymitch says handing me the empty flask, "District 13 has zero policy for this stuff so I'll be in rehab for a bit."

I put the flask in my pocket and Haymitch pats my head, "You're going to be fine kid."

I nod and Haymitch gets up and leaves. I sit on the floor for a bit staring off into space. I was really tired but I was scared what nightmares would haunt me in my sleep.

I finally get up and make my way down to the hospital section of the hovercraft. I wanted to see Katniss.

She's sitting in her bed talking to Emsely. Both look real worn down. I smile at them when I walk in and Katniss smiles a small smile back towards me.

"You alright Madge?" Katniss says and I shake my head. It wasn't worth pretending, we were all going through the same thing.

"They're going to get everyone out of there and then we're going to bring them down." Emsely says with so much venom in her voice that I jump.

"We're going to get even." She continues on, trying to sit up, "We have too."

I nod and look at Katniss. Her grey eyes are burning intensely like Gale's. My stomach twists and I have to look away, any thought of him made me sick to my stomach.

"Gale and Peeta are going to be fine Madge." Katniss says looking at my bare arms and I instantly cover up the scars.

Katniss thinks I'm going to go back to that and I didn't blame her. It was swirling in the back of my mind, it would help release the pain that's built up inside me, but cutting myself wouldn't help bring Gale home.

Katniss reaches out for me and I take her hand. "They're going to come home, they have to."

District 13 is nothing like home. I'm forced to stay in my own little room no matter how much Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen protest telling the officials that I should be in a room with them, but since I'm not family and have no family left I stay by myself.

It's lonely and I'm left to my thoughts. I want to scream when I think of all the things that the Capitol could be doing to Gale and Peeta. I wanted, needed at least one of them here with me.

I felt like I had no one to talk too. Katniss was no help at all, we weren't close enough to talk about things like this. She was still a tad bit angry at me for no particular reason that I knew of. Sure we were civil to each other since we've been through so much, but she still blamed me for what happened. Hell, I blamed myself.

If I didn't survive the games, none of this would have happened.

"Madge," Finnick calls on the other side of my door, "come on, we have a meeting."

Through everything though I was real glad to have Finnick. He, like me, has someone he truly loves in the Capitol.

We walk down the hallway to the war rooms. Haymitch wouldn't be there and it really bothered me. I always feel better whenever Haymitch is around.

I take the chair between Finnick and Katniss. She looks a lot better and her eyes are still blazing like she's ready to fight right now.

"The president is coming." One of the soldiers says and I freeze feeling my heart beat pick up in speed. They weren't talking about Snow I knew that, but it was just a natural reaction now.

"Have you met her?" I whisper to Finnick and he shakes his head no, his golden hair falling in front of his eyes.

"No, but I've heard a lot about her." Finnick says and I nod, "I'm sure she's great, anyone's got to be better than Snow."

I smile up at him. He was right, Finnick had a way of making things better. They role a big screen into the room and I break out into a cold sweat. They start to close the door and I pull at the collar of my shirt.

"Can we keep that door open please?" I ask desperately and the soldiers roll their eyes closing the doors anyways.

"It's not locked." Finnick assures me and I nod tucking my hair behind my ears. I hadn't realized how messy and tangled it was.

The President walks in from another door in the back and her silver eyes meet mine. They're not the same color as Gale's or Katniss', hers are dark and remind me of cold steel.

"Madge Undersee," She says and I smile at her standing up and shaking her hand, "it's a pleasure. I'm Alma Coin."

"Its nice to meet you too President Coin." I say, remembering that all my manners are a must.

They begin to talk strategy about the war and I tune it out until President Coin says my name. I turn and look at her and the table gets real quiet.

"Excuse me?" I say because I realize she asked me something.

"I asked if you would be the face of the Rebellion." President Coin asks and I look down picking at my hair.

"I-I don't want to fight at all." I answer quietly and a few District 13 natives murmur, "I want nothing to do with this anymore."

"Miss Undersee," Coin says and I feel the shivers run through my body.

"No." I answer gripping my sleeves, "I won't do it.'

Coin shakes her head and her eyes narrow, "I'll do it." Katniss says and Coin's hard eyes lift from me and land on her.

"Train her." She barks and someone rights something down.

The TV in the room flicks on and President Coin stands up, "Turn it up." Somebody scrambles and turns up the volume quickly.

It's the Capitol Square with the stage set up in the middle of the crowd. Caesar's sitting with Peeta and Katniss and I both stand.

He looks, good, surprisingly. Caesar asks him a few questions and Peeta jokes around like they're good friends. I frown because something seems off about him. The natural sparkle in his eyes is gone and they're dull now. Peeta may seem unharmed but they're breaking his spirits.

Peeta asks for the rebels to call off their fighting. Then he looks right into the camera and says, "Madge, think of Gale."

The screen goes black and the people in the room look at me. I shake and look at Finnick who looks about ready to catch me if I faint.

"They're torturing him." I whisper and President Coin stands up.

"That's why you have to fight Madge." Coin says but I shake my head no. I could feel the hysterics building.

I run out of the room before the soldiers positioned at the door could stop me. They begin to chase after me but I pick up speed and outrun them.

I wanted out of here. I make it to my room and end up knocking everything over. I felt trapped and I wanted fresh air. I wanted Gale.

I scream into my pillow and break into tears . I needed Gale. We just had to get them out of there. We needed too.

He can't die there.

* * *

Boring Chapter. It's also really short which is driving me insane but I can't put anything else into this chapter. So it's a filler (yes addie_fan I know I say that a lot). But I'll try and get a new chapter up this week if, if not next Saturday's chapter will be extra long! Promise!

I wrote this from my phone since I'm visiting my grandparents this weekend and don't really have access to my laptop for long periods of time. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes I didn't catch.

Let me know what you guys think!


	33. Chapter 33

I can't even look at Rory as he tells me about the things he's learned in District 13's school. His eyes are the same shade as Gale's and his hair falls the same way. I never realized how similar the two of them looked.

"Hey Madge," Rory says after a few moments of silence, "are you feeling ok?"

I look at him and bite my lip. His eyes are wide and but no longer innocent. He's seen too much for him to be innocent.

"I'm fine." I say stabbing the piece of chicken on my plate. I wasn't hungry.

"You've barely touched your food." Hazelle says pointing out the obvious and then touching a hand to my forehead, "You're a bit warm."

"I don't feel sick." I say choking down the food so I can look somewhat normal. Hazelle still tilts her head in concern and I know I haven't fooled, "I'm just tired, that's all. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I don't think any of us have." Hazelle says looking down and I suddenly feel guilty. I hadn't even thought about how all of this was affecting her and the kids.

"I'm sorry." I say and Hazelle's light grey almost blue eyes meet my own.

"What for?" She asks furrowing her brows in confusion.

"I should have never left him there. It's my fault." I say feeling the hot tears well up in my eyes and I brush them away impatiently. I was tired of crying.

"No," Hazelle says reaching across the table and grabbing my hands, "none of this is your fault Madge. Gale wouldn't want you to think that way."

"I can't help it. The only reasons he's there is because he was trying to save me. I should be there not him." I say as the tears run down my cheeks. Little tiny Posey runs to my side and wraps her skinny arms around my waist.

"Gale loves you." She murmurs into my side "He wouldn't want you to be sad." I can't help but smile at her.

We finish dinner in silence. I was tired and upset, we haven't heard anything about our captives in the Capitol and I was getting tired of waiting. The longer this took the more frightened I became for Gale's life.

To pass time Finnick and I were used for propos since we were the favorite of the Victors. I hated it. I felt as if District 13 was just using me like the Capitol was and once I did what they wanted I wouldn't be so important anymore. The prep team in District 13 is nothing like mine in the Capitol. They're quiet and ignore me as if I'm not really there. I missed Venia, Octavia, and Flavius. I never thought I'd actually say that.

They bring me to a manmade meadow and I sigh. This was the closest thing I got to fresh air now. Finnick looks terrible, you wouldn't be able to tell at first glance because he keeps his dazzling smile on his face but I know he's dying on the inside. I can see it in his eyes, there dull and lifeless, so unlike they were when I first met him in the Capitol.

"Hi Finnick." I say walking up to him and his eyes flash with just a bit of happiness before they fall into darkness again. The prep team dusts my nose with powder and I sneeze, "Can you lay off?" I snap and the girl freezes before stepping away from me and moving back to the side.

"Easy there Madge," Finnick says brushing my shoulder with his, "you don't want President Coin to think we're not being cooperative. The faster we do what she wants, the faster we get them out of there."

"I don't care what Coin thinks." I snap and impatiently brush my bangs out of my hair. "She should get them out of there anyways, they haven't done anything to deserve this."

"What can we do?" Finnick asks as were lead over to an area with better light, "We're obviously still just a silly piece in these Games. It doesn't matter what side were on, we're still going to be used."

I look up at Finnick and study his face. I'm glad we thought the same thing. Cressida walks over to me and smiles, touching my face gently as she fixes my smudged make-up. I hadn't realized how much I had been sweating in here.

"Are you feeling alright Madge?" She asks and I nod, forcing a smile onto my face. Her grin widens and she winks, "Let's get this started then."

Finnick and I go through tape after tape about how we feel about the war and how the Districts should join us to keep their children safe. I'm lying through my teeth; I didn't think a war would keep children safe. No one in their right mind would.

After what feels like a thousand takes we're dismissed and I feel my feet drag through the halls. Finnick looks at me but I don't look at him, I didn't need to be fake for Finnick. We both felt the same.

"What do you have now?" Finnick asks and I look at the temporary tattoo on my arm.

"Training, but I don't think I'm going to go." I say and Finnick throws an arm over my shoulder casually.

"You really shouldn't be skipping things." He says and I shrug my shoulders, "They still want you to be the face of the rebellion you know." Finnick says and I nod, "Why won't you do it."

"I don't want to fight anymore." I say and he sighs stopping and then spinning me to face him, "What?"

"What's wrong with you Madge?" Finnick asks and I stare at him confused.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I don't want to fight, I don't see the point of it." I say and Finnick sighs rubbing his face.

"Do you not remember what they did to you?" Finnick asks and I take a step back from him, "Madge they killed your parents, they took Gale from you, they're the reason you were in the Games the first place. Why wouldn't you want to fight them? Do you want your children living in the same fear you did?"

"All those reasons are exactly why I don't want to fight! People are dead, dying because of me! None of this would be happening if I had just died like I was supposed to in the Games, everything would be a hell of a lot simpler if I had died and Gale had won." I snap at Finnick, feeling the anger bubble inside me. It feels weird to feel something other than sadness.

"How can you not realize that you winning brought us all hope? Sure people have died Madge and people are going to die in the war, but wouldn't you rather them die fighting for something they believe in then for the Capitol's entertainment? I know I do." Finnick says and I sigh angrily, he was right and it bugged me to no end.

"I don't want to fight." I say again and Finnick sighs walking away from me, "Where are you going?"

"Talk to Boggs, I think you should see something." Finnick answers and I start walking following close behind.

…

Finnick an Boggs made arrangements for me to visit District 12, or what was left of it. Finnick thought it would be good for me to see what the Capitol did first hand, but I thought it was just going to fdrive me over the edge, and so did Katniss.

"You know you don't have to go." Katniss says as we fly through the air on the hovercraft.

"Yes I do." I say as I motion to Boggs and Finnick, "They're making me."

"Well they're not the boss. It's your choice not there's and honestly I really don't think you should go." Katniss says and her silver eyes trail up my arms studying the scars.

"Can you stop looking at those?" I snap at her and her eyes look down at my shoes.

"Sorry," she mutters before she looks back up at me, "you're not feeling like you did before you had your _episodes_, are you?"

"Sometimes I do." I admit and Katniss nods understanding, "But I think it's just from lack of sleep."

"That's understandable." Katniss says fiddling around with her shirt sleeve, "You know he would be feeling the same way you are, he really loves you. It drove me crazy at first, but I understand now. It's hard not to love someone when you've been through so much together."

"What are you trying to say Katniss?" I ask her skeptically and she looks down, a blush forming in her cheeks.

"I might, kind of- ugh like Peeta." She admits sheepishly and I can't help but laugh and she looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Did you know Peeta's had a crush on you since we first started school?" I ask and Katniss looks up her eyes widening.

"Yeah, that makes sense." She says with a small smile and I know she's thinking about something because her eyes glaze over for a bit. I don't ask her about what because it seems to be something she wants to keep to herself; in fact I know it's something she wants to keep to herself. Katniss is never one to share personal things.

"Will you go down there with me?" I ask when the hovercraft comes to a stop and the ladder drops down.

"No," Katniss says looking out the window, "I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

I nod and grab onto the ladder letting it drop me to the ground gently. I close my eyes on the way down because the smell of smoke and ash is already filling my senses. My feet touch the ground and I open my eyes slowly becoming unstable when my eyes focus on my obliterated District.

I collapse to my knees into a pile of ash and coal dust, it swirls around me causing me to sneeze. Who knows who I was breathing in. "Madge," Katniss' voice comes in over my earpiece, "you alright."

I nod and get up trying to gain my composure as I walk through the Seam. Not one house stands down here and in anger I kick a rock. It rolls and I falter upon noticing that it's really a skull. I shake wondering who it was.

I tuck my hair behind my ears and continue on. The town was a little better, at least some of the building still stood although barely anyone from Town made it out. Most of them ran around frantically until they died. I pick up a rock, making sure it's really rock and throw it as the crumbled building. I scream in anger.

Everyone I knew, everyone I loved was gone. They were either dead or taken from me and there was nothing I could do about it. I look out towards where my father's mansion used to stand and find a crumbled heap of ash. Somewhere buried beneath all of that was my father. _My father._

_10. The taste of fresh strawberries. 9. Watching the raindrops race each other as they slide down windows. 8. The first time I played the piano. 7. Rue's whistle and the feeling of safety that came with it. 6. When my mother and I first put together a puzzle. 5. Hot chocolate and mint candies. 4. My mother's laugh. 3. Making chalk drawings with Peeta and Delly. 2. The scent of books and the feeling of crinkled paper. 1. The first time I kissed you._

I scream again. Not even that can make me feel better anymore. I no longer had happy thoughts.

The Victor's Village is still intact and I hate the Capitol even more. They at least could have destroyed everything. I walk to my house and find the door unlocked, there was only a few things I wanted. I find my favorite books and a few piano sheets, maybe District 13 had a piano I could play.

I decide that going to Gale's house and Haymitch's wouldn't hurt either. Gale's house is spotless and I know it's because Hazelle refused to live in a dirty house. I grab a few games for the boys and a few dolls for Posey. Everything is in order here like the Hawthorne's haven't been gone in weeks.

I leave quickly and head to Haymitch's house. His house still smells like alcohol and I find it comforting. My baby pictures are placed in an album and I smile picking it up for Haymitch, he would probably like to have this. I go upstairs to see if theres anything else Haymitch might want and freeze at the office door.

There's the strongest scent of blood and roses. Snow.

I open the door slowly and find the room in tip top shape except for a vase of white roses. I frown grabbing a pair of scissors on the desk and cutting off the heads of each one. The smell explodes in the room and I become light headed as it over powers the lingering smell of alcohol. I needed to get out of here.

I run down the stairs and trip on the third from the bottom, tumbling down and hitting my head hard against the cold hardwood floors. I breathe in heavy sobs trying to calm myself but I can't. Everything is my fault. I killed the people in my district. Their blood was on my hands.

"Madge," Katniss calls to me through the earpiece but I rip it from my ear. I didn't want to hear her.

I push myself up and lean against the wall feeling my hands trail over the scars on my arms. I push my nail into my arm enough to cause pain but not make myself bleed. _Gale wouldn't want you doing this, he needs you. _The little voice in the back of my head says but I shake my head. The pain was too much to bear anymore.

The blood drips down my arms before I even realize what I'm doing and I bury my face in my hands. This was wrong. All of this was wrong.

…

Coin put me on lockdown, well more like twenty-four hour watch. My little episode in District 12 made her believe I was crazy. At least she stopped pestering me to be the face of the Rebellion that was all Katniss now.

I stayed in bed most days flipping through the album I had taken from Haymitch's house. There was pictures of Haymitch and his family, pictures of his friends and some of my Aunt Maysilee and my mother. I really did look my Maysilee. There was even a copy of my birth certificate in the back of the book and I can tell that Haymitch was real happy when he was made my Godfather even though I know he's never admit it.

"Hey kid," a voice says and I look up to see Haymitch. At first I think I'm just imagining things until he touches my face real gently, "Madge."

"Haymitch!" I say jumping up and wrapping my arms around him, "What are you doing out?"

"They thought you could use my company. I told them it wouldn't make much of a difference…"

"Of course it does." I say cutting him off, "We're family." He smiles and sits down looking at the album.

"Now where did you get that?" He asks reaching for the book. I hand it to him sheepishly.

"I took it from your house, sorry." I murmur but he only chuckles flipping through the pages.

"They'd be real proud of you kid." He says pointing to the picture of my Aunt and mom. They have to be at least sixteen and I'm pretty sure it's the last picture they've ever taken together.

"Why?" I ask looking away from the picture. I was kind of ashamed of the person I was, I wasn't strong like them. I broke too easily, cracked under pressure.

"Because everything you've been through, no matter how many times you get knocked down you keep fighting." Haymitch says flipping the page and looking at a picture of me as a baby, "I know they'd be proud of you because I'm proud of you."

"I'm not proud of myself." I answer and Haymitch chuckles again closing the book and placing it on the night stand.

"You're too hard on yourself." Haymitch answers standing up and then placing a kiss on the top of my head, "I got to go kid."

"Why?" I ask suddenly becoming apprehensive, my heart beat picking up.

"I'm not done with my treatment, but I'll be back soon." Haymitch answers and I nod watching him walk to the door.

"Haymitch?" I call out to him and he pauses looking at me over his shoulder, "Why were there white roses in your house?"

"It was a warning kid." Haymitch answers and I lean back into my pillows, "You weren't the only one who didn't take them seriously, we all made stupid mistakes Madge, but we've got to keep fighting to make them right."

I nod and pull the blankets up over my head. The camera in my room kept me under constant surveillance by the nurses and I just wanted some privacy. I go over Haymitch's words, I know he wants me to fight, I know he doesn't want me to give up but I don't have the motivation to fight.

I sigh rubbing my face. I was so tired from my lack of sleep. My dreams consisted of Gale getting ripped apart by mutts or being killed multiple times by Cato. _Cato. _Hell I'd take him over the Capitol any day.

* * *

I know this chapter and the last chapter was pretty slow. I promise it will pick up when Gale, Peeta, and everyone else are rescued from the Capitol next chapter. I won't give a way anything but I promise it'll be good:)

This chapter was written on my phone. I tried catching the mistakes but I don't think I got them all. Sorry!

Thanks for all the feedback and keep it coming!

Rian T.


	34. Chapter 34

I pull my hair back into a tight braid. This was it. I wasn't coming back to District 13 without Gale or Peeta. I not only needed them here but so did Madge. This would get her to fight, Gale would get her to fight. We needed her to fight.

"Katniss, you ready?" A soldier on my squad asks and I nod stretching out my arms and grabbing my bow.

The hovercraft ride is uneventful and I find myself playing with the little golden pin Madge gave me months ago. The metal is dull and a bit worn now, but with a little help it could shine again. That's all Madge needed, a little help and I would do anything to help her.

I know she thought that I disliked her but really it was the complete opposite. I admire her really, she's been through so much and has hit bottom multiple times but she always seems to get up again, stronger than the last time. I could count on Madge and I didn't like seeing her like this. Sure it was hard accepting the fact that Gale and Madge are a thing, but once I realized how much Gale truly loves. You can see it in his eyes; they soften when he looks at her. That's something you don't see often.

The hovercraft comes to a pause and I take a deep breath following my comrades out into the Capitol. I run, ignoring my surroundings and slowing my heartbeat down. It feels like I'm on a hunt, my adrenaline pumping and my mind only focusing on my senses; what I see, hear, feel, and smell.

I break into a room and find a badly beaten skinny red head. She seems so out of it and I can't leave her because I know she's one of ours. I call in a few people to help her because I needed to find Gale and Peeta. I was here for them.

~T~

The running of doctors and nurses down the hallways alert me out of my daze. Something was happening.

I sit up in my bed and slowly make my way for the door. People are running around frantically, gurnies are being pushed around and I wonder briefly if something bad happened in the war. It's not until Katniss comes running down the hall with a few cuts on her face that I realize what really happened.

They brought them home.

"We've got them Madge!" She says through a shaky voice and I can't help but pull her into a hug. She doesn't push me away but wraps her own arms around me. "They're home."

Katniss and I wait in the waiting room with the Hawthorne's and Haymitch. My foot taps the chair obnoxiously and Katniss gnaws on her nails. The doctor wasn't telling us anything about them and that made me nervous. Gale and Peeta were too of the most important people in my life.

It feels like we're sitting her for hours until the doctor shows up. All of us stand simultaneously; I would have found it a bit funny if I wasn't so nervous.

"Well Gale and Peeta are both awake and alert," the doctor says and we all breathe out in relief, "I'm going to let family see them first."

Hazelle nods and thanks him before disappearing quickly with Rory close on her heels. She had left Vick and Posey in their room with their neighbor Leevy, she didn't want them around if something serious had happened.

"Peeta doesn't have any family here." I say and the doctor looks at me biting his lip, "Please, let us go in."

"Well, alright." He says slowly but I'm already walking out of the room with Katniss following on my heels. I shoot her a grin and she smiles at me, she really had missed Peeta.

Katniss and I enter his room slowly and find him sitting on his bed messing with one of the bandages on his arms.

"Peeta," I say calmly and he looks at me. I freeze, the natural light in his eye is gone and now replaced with a dull dark tone to them.

"Ma-Madge?" He chokes out and I nod walking over to him with small steps. Katniss walks next to me on her toes, her guard is up high and she's looking at Peeta like he's an injured animal instead of Peeta. The loveable Peeta that I was used to.

"How are you feeling Peeta?" I ask and he shrugs his shoulders.

"A little confused." He answers and I lift my brow at him curiously.

"Confused about what?" I ask and he bites his lip, looking around the room. His eyes landing on Haymitch, Katniss, and then me again.

"Why you left me there, why all of you left me there but you're standing in front of me now, like you care." Peeta spats and I take a step away from.

"Peeta, I've always cared, we've all cared, it was just hard to get to you but we're here now." I say but he shakes his head at me.

"Where's my family Madge?" Peeta asks and I look down. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had too. I'd want him to tell me what happened to my family.

"They- District Twelve was bombed by the Capitol and they didn't- they didn't make it out." I say, struggling to find the right words.

His fists clench and his eyes flash. Peeta lashes out grabs the only thing closest to him, which is Katniss. His strong arms wrap around her throat and I watch in horror, my feet frozen to the ground. The only thing I can do is watch, I can't get my muscles to respond, but Haymitch can.

Haymitch is able to pry Peeta's hands off of Katniss and she collapses to the ground breathing heavy wheezes. I pull her closer to me, a safe distance from Peeta. Our blue eyes meet and Peeta's burn with such hatred that I feel my stomach drop.

"Peeta." I whisper in a shaky voice but he doesn't say anything. Haymitch escorts us out and sends a few nurses into the room.

They try to help Katniss but she shrugs them off. "You don't think Gale…" I begin to say but Katniss shoots me a look.

"No." She says but I can tell she isn't sure, "Come on, let's go see him."

Katniss allows a few nurses to check her out before we go into Gale's room. Peeta didn't cause any permanent damage to her, just a few bruises that were already showing up prominently on her olive skin.

When we're about to walk into Gale's room Rory stops us. "I don't know if it's a good idea." He says but Katniss pushes him out-of-the-way.

"He's fine." She says harshly and I glance at Rory who's looking at me with sad eyes. My throat tightens and I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I walk in anyways.

Gale is sitting up in his bed chatting away with his mother. She has happy tears in her eyes but when she looks at me, her smile drops and she stands up, her eyes widening in sadness.

"Catnip." He says with a smile, he doesn't even look at me, "Was wondering when you'd come see me."

Katniss smiles and touches his shoulder tenderly, "How you feeling Gale?" She asks and he shrugs his shoulders.

"A little sore but that's it." He says and I smile knowing that he's at least ok.

I wait a full ten minutes until he notices me. A full ten minutes. His silver eyes meet my blue ones and he lifts his brows in surprise.

"What's the princess doing here?" He asks and I take a sharp breath, "You're looking a little ghostly Undersee."

"Un-Undersee?" I ask and he nods looking at me strangely, Gale hasn't called me Undersee since the Games.

"That is your name isn't it?" Gale asks and Rory touches my arm tenderly just as the hot tears well up in my eyes.

"Please Gale, not you too." I say and Rory has to help into a chair because my knees start to shake.

"What is she talking about Catnip?" Gale asks and Katniss stares at him dumbfounded.

"Gale this isn't funny." She says and he lifts his brows, "Gale, you don't- you don't remember her?"

"Of course I do," Gale says looking at me with cold eyes, "She's Undersee, the mayor's daughter, we sell her strawberries."

I feel like I'm going to throw up. "Gale you're, you're in love with her." Katniss says and he chuckles which causes me to put my head into my hands. "I'm not kidding Gale."

"How could I be in love with _her?_ She's pampered, a princess, I couldn't love her Catnip." Gale says and I stand up getting ready to leave but Katniss grabs my arm.

"Wait Madge," she says as she pulls me closer to Gale, "Gale, what's the last thing you remember?" She asks and his brows furrow as he thinks back.

"We sold her strawberries and we're walking to the Reaping." Gale says and I look at him, studying the scars on his face. There's new ones that I haven't remembered.

"You don't remember anything after that?" Katniss asks and he shakes his head.

"I just woke up here." Gale says and my heart pounds in my ears.

"You don't remember the Games?" I ask and Gale stares at me, his brows lifting, "You don't remember anything about me?" My voice is shaking with tears and just to do something I grab his hand, "Please Gale, don't leave me."

His silver eyes soften for just a second and Katniss leans forward on her toes, she sees it too. His eyes darken, "What are you doing Undersee?" He growls as he pulls his hand away from me.

I shake my head running out of the room. Peeta hates me and Gale doesn't remember us, not one thing. He just sees me as the spoiled mayor's daughter again. I don't want to go back to my hospital bed and sit there in the white room, with the clean walls and clean scratchy sheets.

"Madge!" Katniss yells after me, I pick up speed and try to outrun her but she catches me, "Madge, he's going to remember."

"You don't know that!" I hiss at her as I struggle to get out of her grasp, "God, let me go Katniss!"

"No." She says and her grip tightens as she pins my arms to my side, "He's going to remember you, damn it Madge would you listen."

I freeze at her hostility and focus on her silver eyes. There a shade lighter than Gales and have more of a shine to them.

"If that was you," Katniss says shaking me slightly, "he wouldn't give up. Madge, he would be at your side everyday trying to get you to remember everything. You have to help him, you saw what happened when you grabbed his hand, it sparked something in him."

"He's not going to want anything to do with me." I say quietly and Katniss smiles at me, a chuckle escaping her lips. She finally lets me go and I slide onto the floor, she sits next to me and sighs.

"Gale does," she says with a slight grin, "he's curious about why you were so upset, curious to know what he's forgetting, even more curious to know why you grabbed his hand. Deep down he wants you, he remembers."

"It's not going to be the same." I say and Katniss touches my shoulder lightly.

"No, it might not be but it's not going to hurt to try." Katniss says and I nod.

"What do we do about Peeta?" I ask and Katniss sighs lifting her shoulder and then rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know." She says with a slight quiver in her breath, "I don't think I could ever picture Peeta violent like that."

"Trust me, he's never been like that, something off with him." I say and Katniss nods, "It's like I set something off in him, like he hates me or something."

"Whatever the Capitol did to him makes him feel like that, but I don't think he really hates you Madge." Katniss says and I sigh hitting my head lightly against the wall.

"I would hate me." I say and Katniss sighs standing up and then helping me up.

"Stop being so negative would you." Katniss says and I smile a bit at her, "Look if you promise to help Gale, I'll see if I can help Peeta."

"He attacked you." I say looking at the bruises in her neck.

"Because he was trying to get to you." Katniss says as she rubs her neck lightly, "I think I'll be ok as long as I keep my distance and be careful with my wording."

"Do you really think we can get them back to normal?" I ask and Katniss nods her head.

"Yeah I do."

~T~

Taking a deep breath I knock three quick knocks against Gale's door. He was still in the hospital a week after being saved and this was the first time I would be seeing him.

"Come in." He calls and I take a deep breath before walking in slowly, "Undersee."

"Hawthorne." I say and he smirks just a bit at me.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks and I smile at him just a bit before sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Thought we could work on getting your memory back." I say and Gale leans back against the pillows with a smirk on his face.

"You must have really loved me." He says and I feel the heat of a blush creep into my cheeks.

"I do still," I say and he sighs, "and you loved me a lot too and I think you still do."

Gale studies for a minute before sitting back up, his eyes meeting mine for a few moments. I don't drop my gaze but he does and I smile to myself, "So what do we start with Undersee?"

"Let's start with you calling me Madge." I say and Gale rolls his eyes,

"Alright _Madge."_ He says with heavy sarcasm and I smile leaning back into my chair.

"I'm working on getting you a tape of the Games so that you can watch it, but it might take a while." I say and Gale nods, "So I was thinking we could start with this."

I pull a bag of strawberries out of my bag and Gale stares quizzically at them before smirking. "Strawberries?"

"It's kind of our fruit." I say shrugging my shoulders as I hand him the bag. He opens it slowly and the heavy smell of the fruit fills the area around us.

Gale closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before taking a bite of one, "These aren't as good as the ones I used to bring you."

I bite my lip and sit up straighter in my chair, "Those were good." I say in agreement as he hands me a strawberry.

"Un- Madge?" He says and I look up at his watching his face, "Why do you think I can't remember you?"

"It's just what the Capitol wanted, another way to make me feel like I'm going crazy." I say truthfully and Gale looks at me, handing me another strawberry.

"You don't look crazy." Gale says as I bite into the strawberry and smile to myself just a tad bit, "Just tired and broken."

"I am." I say, tucking my knees up to my chest and hugging them tightly, "I haven't slept well without you around and just knowing that most of this mess is my fault is enough to bring the nightmares back."

"About those wolf things?" Gale asks and I snap a look at him.

"The mutts." I say and he stares at me, "The mutts from the Games, you still dream about the Games."

Gale shrugs his shoulders, "Guess so." He rolls a strawberry around in his hand and looks at me, studying my face, "Why don't you get some sleep Madge."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, "Come on, I'll be here when you wake up." Gale says this so naturally that it causes my heartbeat to pick up.

I nod and curl into my chair, falling asleep instantly and for the first time since I've been in District 13 I don't have a single nightmare and when I wake up Gale's still sitting in his bed reading a book. When I sit up groggily he glances at me, a smile playing at his lips for a split second.

"Nice hair." He says with a chuckle and I can't help but smile. He still cared.

* * *

First part is Katniss' POV if you guys didn't get that. Just thought I'd try something new.

Let me know what you guys think!


	35. Chapter 35

I decide to start attending training, not because I wanted too but because Gale asked me too. I don't think he'd ever admit it to me but I knew he liked spending time around me.

He's watching me now as I attempt to put together a gun. He's trying not laugh out loud at me but he's not doing a very good job because I can still hear his stifled laughter.

"You know not everyone can be as good as you." I say and he cocks a brow leaning back in his chair. I'm tempted to push him back to make him fall but I don't. I would never admit it out loud but I loved his smirk.

"Well you can try." He says with a smug grin on his face. I bite my lip and glare at him causing him to hold out his hand for the gun.

"Watch carefully would you?" He says as he takes it from my hands. I watch him put the gun back together but I find myself getting distracted by the scars on his hands. They're new, from his time in the Capitol, and they make me sick to my stomach.

"Madge?" He says and I look up to his grey eyes, "You weren't even paying attention? How do you expect to fight when you can't even pay attention?"

"I don't want to fight." I say and Gale puts the gun down gingerly. He eyes become distant and I tilt my head at him. I didn't like when he becomes cloudy like this, almost like he was struggling to hold on.

"You should want to." Gale says after a while and I look away from him, "They took everything from us Madge."

"It doesn't make killing people right." I say and Gale stands up, knocking the chair to the ground. I jump and cower down from him. Gale was a lot more hostile now and it made me nervous. I was on edge around him sometimes, terrified that he would lash out at me.

"I want them dead." Gale says darkly and I peek up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes are dark and stormy, a lot like clouds before a huge snowstorm in District Twelve. "I want all of them who did this to me, dead."

"Gale," I whisper quietly but he won't look at me he's still muttering to himself, "please don't start." I say and Gale turns and looks at me. His eyes darkening like he's never seen me before.

Gale grabs me but I don't scream or thrash around. I didn't want to make any sudden movements that could make him snap. "Gale," I say again quietly, "it's me Madge."

The conflict in his eyes swirl but I stay strong, not breaking my eye contact with him. His grip on my shoulders tightens and I squeak in pain, twisting a bit in his grip. "Gale you're hurting me."

He squeezes his eyes tightly and then lets me go. I fall to the ground and rub my arms where his grip was. There was already bruising but I try to act like it's not there. "Madge," Gale says kneeling down, "are you ok?"

He reaches out to touch me but I flinch away. I don't mean to but I can't help it, "I'm fine." I say and Gale sighs sitting down and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I'm sorry." He says and I peek at him, "I can't control it sometimes. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know." I say and Gale looks at the bruises on my arms and then down to the scars on my wrists.

"Why did you do that to yourself?" He asks and I look up at him fully. His face is generally concerned and I can tell he's trying his best to remember.

"I was depressed." I say as I drag my finger across the scars on my wrists. "You didn't leave my side the whole time."

"I want to remember Madge. I really do but I can't." Gale says looking down at his shoes.

I smile at him and stand up reaching my hand out to pull him up. "I think I have an idea."

I lead him down the long hallways of District Thirteen until we reach one of the empty classrooms. There's an old dark blue piano in the corner that's dusty and missing the lid but still works well enough. I sit him down on the stool next to me and Gale lifts a brow curiously at the keys.

"When I was recovering from the Games, we would sit and play the piano together. Well I would play the piano and you would listen. It helped me forget the bad thoughts that plagued my mind; maybe it can help you remember the good ones." I say and Gale looks back at the keys.

"What if it doesn't help?" Gale asks and I nudge his arm with my elbow. He was scared that he wouldn't remember again.

"Then we're just going to have to try something else that does." I say with a small grin and Gale chuckles, nodding his head for me to play.

I press the first key and although the piano is a little off tune, the sweet sound echoes through the empty classroom and I close my eyes. My fingers know where to go and I only have to think about happy things that I associate the piano with. My parents, a time before the Quarter Quell and this whole mess, a Gale that actually remembered me and a place that I actually called home.

I peek at Gale through squinted eyes and find him focusing on me. His eyes are trailing my features like he's trying to remember or memorize me. He's watching me like I might disappear at any moment. My finger hits a high note and Gale smiles just a bit before he hits it himself.

"You hate this key." Gale says looking at me and I open my eyes, lifting my brows at him. "I remember I used to hit it to get your attention while you were reading just to bug you or to get your attention back on me."

I smile because he did do that a lot when we lived in my house back in the Victor's Village together. Gale would hit that key and then flash me a crooked grin and I couldn't help but put whatever I was doing down and follow him to whatever he wanted to show me.

"Yeah, that's right." I say touching his arm, "See you do remember, it's just going to take longer to get those memories out of you, but they're in there somewhere."

"I know you blame my memory loss on yourself. Katniss told me that you think that you should've been taken by the Capitol instead me." Gale says and I look away from him back at the keys.

"You shouldn't have run out of the hovercraft for me. You should've just let those Peacekeepers take me. It was supposed to be me taken by the Capitol; it was supposed to be me being tortured. It should've been me. You shouldn't have saved me." I say shaking my head and a few unwanted tears slip down my cheeks.

Gale brushes his hand over the bruises he gave me easier and attempts to get me to look at him but I can't. I wanted the Gale who knew everything about me, not the Gale who was trying to remember me.

"Madge," Gale says and something in his voice makes me look at him. His eyes are like the way they were before he was taken by the Capitol, bright and determined, "I would do it again. I'm always going to want to save you."

I swallow and my chin quivers. His eyes begin to fade from me again and I want to tell him not to leave but he wasn't really leaving. My Gale was still in there somewhere. "It's what we do, save each other, I mean."

Gale nods and leans away from me. His eyes dull and his brows furrowed and I can tell he's trying to get those memories back. "Can you play again?" he asks and I nod to him.

"Of course."

….

My uniform is itchy but I'm glad to be in it. The uniform Cinna made me is the last of his creations and fits me perfectly, even covers the scars on my wrists. Katniss and Gale are dressed in similar outfits; they're armed with bows while I'm unarmed. I don't have a single way to protect myself.

We were heading into District Six today so I could make a speech to bring them to the rebel's side. I was scared; District Six wasn't a dangerous District but being anywhere during war time made me nervous.

"You ready?" Katniss asks and I nod my head as we step off the hover craft. Gale and Katniss are on either side of me and I'm hooked up to a headpiece so that I can hear Haymitch in my ear constantly.

We make our way to the District Square and already people are booing and hissing at us. I keep my head high and make my way to the middle of the square to rally them on our side. Katniss has a portable microphone and she hands it to me. I take it with shaking hands and stand on the top step of the Justice Building.

Gale and Katniss disappear into the crowd. I can't see them but I know they're watching closely. I take a deep breath and speak into the microphone, "People of District Six, please listen."

"The Capitol has taken you're freedom, you're rights as a person, and you're children. The Capitol has treated us like animals and it's time for them to be stopped. It's time for the Districts to stand up together and fight against them. Fight against the people who see our death as entertainment." I take a deep breath and find that the voices have stopped and that people are now watching me, listening.

"We can stop them and finally be seen as the people that we are. We don't need to live under their tyranny and we can create Panem to be in favor of everyone not just those lucky enough to be born in the Capitol. We're all people, we're all somebody's child, and even though we all come from different Districts we're all the same. We all know what it's like to live in fear of the Reaping, we've all lost someone important to us at the hands of the Capitol and it's time to put a stop to it. Their deaths will not be in vain."

The crowed murmurs in agreement and I watch a few step up together while others step away from me. "Beautiful Madge," Haymitch says over the ear piece, "but don't make any sudden movements."

I freeze and Haymitch keeps talking, "We've got a Peacekeeper closing in on you. Gale and Katniss are working on it, just keep talking."

I take a quivering breath and hold my head up higher, "Stand with us District Six and give your children and future generations a better chance at life. Give them an even chance to become something other than a field worker. Let them have a steady education and have them live their lives to the fullest. Not in fear of what tomorrow might bring."

Some people gasp and I feel arms grab me. A gun is pushed into a back and I pray that Cinna has made my suit bullet proof. I know that he didn't but the thought makes me feel better.

"Hang on Madge, Gale is coming." Haymitch says and I see him making his way through the crowd.

"You come any closer and I'll shoot her." The Peacekeeper says and Gale stops dead in his tracks, his eyes narrowing on the Peacekeepers gun. Katniss comes to a stop and Gale's side and she glares, trying not to look scared for me.

"You're just going to shoot her anyways." Gale says and he takes a small step forward. The Peacekeeper presses the gun harder into my back and I whimper. Gale meets my eyes for a split second but he doesn't move again, "You're not even a real Peacekeeper. If you were you would have shot her already."

Gale takes another step forward and I start to hyperventilate. The man begins to become desperate because his grip tightens around me and his heartbeat picks up. "You're just a desperate District Six civilian, trying to protect your family and I get that." Gale says and he takes another step forward.

"I swear to God I'll shoot her. This war is your faults. You two started this and if one of you dies it can end. So I have to do this." The man's voice shakes with a quiver and I start to cry, he was really going to do it. I could tell.

"Killing Madge will make the rebel's want to fight even more." Gale says and he takes another step forward pulling an arrow and then loading his bow, "And if you shoot her, you're dead before she hits the ground."

The man shakes his head, "I have to do this." He says again and he pulls the safety back on his gun causing it to click. I shudder and close my eyes.

An arrow whizzes through the air and lands with a sickening thud in the man chest. The arms slip away from me and I go to take a step away but the gun fires anyway and I feel the ripping pain in the side of my body. I look down in horror and see that the bullet has shot into the side of my stomach.

The sight of my blood and the pain from the wound cause me to collapse to the ground but there are hands there to catch me. Rebel guards appear from every side and the only thought I can form in my mind is _now they show up. Of course someone needed to be shot for it to be taken seriously._

_ "_Madge, stay with me." Gale says quietly and I look up and meet his eyes, "You stay here with me."

I nod and fight to keep my eyes open. I wasn't leaving; I had come too far to die now.

Doctors on the hovercraft work on my wound and a few times I slip away but I come back again. I had people waiting for me, people who needed me here.

I wake up in a hospital bed, a scene all too familiar for me. There's loud voices in the hallway and I instantly recognize them as Haymitch and Gale.

"A propos!" Haymitch screams, "You're making that into a propos? My god daughter almost dies and you're using it as a tool to win the war? "

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you set that whole thing up." Gale growls low and I can't help but frown. Would District Thirteen really do that to me?

"I would never intentionally endanger Madge, but this is great film and it will show the-" Plutarch begins to say and I hear him be slammed against the wall by one of them.

"She's done." Haymitch says, "Madge is done with anything with the war. If Coin has an issue with that then she's just going to have to deal with it but Madge is done."

Haymitch lets Plutarch go and the man scurries away from the two men.

"My God," Katniss says quietly, "the two of you are terrifying." Gale chuckles and I lean back into my pillow.

"How's Peeta?" He asks and I perk up, I hadn't even thought about Peeta.

"Better, and Madge?" Katniss asks and Gale walks over to the door and leans against the frame to look at me.

"She'll live," Gale says and I smile at him. Katniss waves to me before disappearing, most likely to visit Peeta.

Gale walks in and I smile at him. He sits down in the chair next to me and stares at my side right where I was shot. "It's not your fault." I tell him quickly and he leans back into his chair.

We don't talk and after a few minutes I look at him, "I don't want to fight."

"We're not going to let that happen Madge." Gale says and he touches my shoulder lightly.

"Do you think they really did that on purpose?" I ask and Gale shrugs his shoulder. He yawns and I smile at him.

"You can go get some sleep Gale." I say quietly and he leans back in the chair.

"I'll just stay here." Gale says as he closes his eyes, "You sleep better with me around anyways."

He smiles smugly and I grin at me shaking my head. I was glad he was around though. I think we both slept better when we were around each other.

* * *

Wrote this on my phone and I'm also really tired so I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes or confusion.

Let me know what you think!


	36. Chapter 36

Since I wasn't fighting I didn't have to go to training but District Thirteen still found somewhere I could be useful. They placed me in a small teaching position during the day and then I went to classes to learn about medicine and healing. My new schedule was a lot less stressful and I actually enjoyed it now. Katniss even told me that I was far more pleasant to be around.

"Miss Madge?" A tiny voice says and I turn to find Emma, a little orphaned girl from the Seam. She escaped with her neighbors while her parents stayed behind to help everyone get out during the bombings.

"Yes Emma?" I say, she was the only student that would stick around after class. She had just turned seven and I knew she was incredibly lonely.

"When the war ends are we going to be a dem- dema demacrazie?" She asks and I try my best not to laugh. I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Democracy, and yes we are going to try being a democracy again." I say and she nods her head. Her dark brows knitting together as she processes the information.

The schooling in District Thirteen is a lot different then in District Twelve. Here they teach about old America and how the government worked. They let the children read banned books and debate in class. They let them question the way things work and talk about how they can make things better. The children here can finally have their own opinion, their own voice.

It took a while for the children from District Twelve to step out of their comfort zone but now that they understand it's acceptable here they're just as opinionated as the children from District Thirteen.

"Do you think it will work again or fail like it did before?" Emma asks and I smile at her, folding my hands together and leaning against my desk.

Her eyes are more blue then they are grey and I wonder briefly if she has any merchant class in her family. Her eyes were reflective of her mood and mature for someone who was so young. It was hard to believe that she was only seven.

"Well remember it only failed because of the wars and the disasters. People were in a panic and blamed those in charge. I do believe that it will work again."

Emma nods her head and tucks a loose hair behind her ear. Her hair is curly and so black that it has a blue sheen under the light.

"Can I stay here and read?" She asks and I nod my head. She pulls out a small book from her bag and returns to her desk.

I watch her for a few moments before returning to the papers I needed to grade. I had twenty minutes before I needed to head down to the hospital and learn about healing or whatever we were doing today.

The classroom door opens and Greasy Sae walks in. I smile at her and she nods her head to me. Emma was living with her until they could find her a more permanent family. Not one person wanted her though, they saw Emma as another mouth to feed.

"Emma I've been looking all over for you." Greasy Sae says and Emma smiles sheepishly at her.

"Sorry Miss Sae." Emma says quietly before putting her things away and walking over to her. They take hands and wave goodbye to me.

"We'll see you at dinner Madge. You'll probably see Gale and Katniss before I do so thank them for the fresh meat for me." Greasy Sae says and I nod my head smiling at her.

~T~

"You know there's a reason you have your own plate." I say and I wrestle Gale's fork with my own for my last piece of chicken.

"Your food just tastes better." Gale says and I poke him with my fork.

"It's also against the rules to eat my food." I say and Gale shrugs his shoulders.

"What Coin doesn't know won't hurt her." Gale says and I roll my eyes. I didn't want to be on Coin's bad side but Gale didn't seem to care.

The table goes silent and we look up to see Katniss and Peeta walking over to us. Finnick tenses and pushes Annie a bit farther down the table. Hazelle gathers Posey into her arms and the other Hawthorne boys straighten out. Joanna refuses to look up into his direction and Emsley scoots closer to Annie.

"Hi Peeta." I say and he looks over at me. Our blue eyes meeting and he cringes just a bit.

"Madge." He says and Gale straightens out his back and nods his head, "Gale."

"You can sit down." Katniss says as she sits at the table. Peeta takes his spot next to her. I bite my lip and stare at my plate suddenly uninterested in the last piece of chicken on my plate. I push it over to Gale and he frowns.

The table is silent and the air is awkward. The only sound is forks against plates and Joanna's obnoxious chewing. I shoot her a look and she rolls her eyes at me.

"How have you been feeling Madge?" Peeta asks and I peek up at him through my lashes. He doesn't look hostile so I swallow and take a deep breath.

"A lot better. What about you?" I ask and Peeta bites his lip before moving his hands onto the table. They're in shackles and I cringe away from the sight. The air grows even more awkward as every one tries not to stare.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" He asks in a dark voice and my eyes slip away from his and I lock them on my plate once again.

"Peeta." Katniss says quietly but his breathing picks up causing me to start to feel a panic bubble inside of my chest.

"I don't understand how you all can sit around her." He growls and from the corner of his eyes I see his hand move.

"You try anything with that Peeta and I will personally make sure that you're never brought from your cell again." Gale growls and I peek up to find that Peeta's holding his fork in a very threatening manner.

Finnick eyes the fork wearily and Joanna taps her foot. All of them waiting, seeing if they need to intervene. Peeta drops his fork onto his plate and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come on Madge." Gale says before he picks up his tray and then mine. I follow him abd wait by the door as he disposes the trays.

My eyes skim the cafeteria and someone tugs on my sleeve. I look down to find Emma, her eyes wide and I smile kneeling down to her level.

"Hello Miss Madge." She says with a small smile.

"Hello Emma." I say and she licks her lips nervously.

"I have another question." Emma says and I nod my head encouragingly towards her.

"Go on." I say and she licks her lips again.

"What happens to me after the war?" She asks and I stumble a bit, caught off guard by her question.

"What do you mean?" I ask her and she looks down. Her shoes are a size too big and incredibly worn down.

"I mean will I stay here or will I go back to District Twelve and stay in the orphan home?" She asks and my chin quivers for her.

"I'm sure we'll find a place for you." I say and she nods her head. Her eyes widening even more and I look up to find Gale standing over us.

He kneels down next to me and tilts his head at Emma. "I'm scared no one will want me." She says and I cup her small round face.

"Someone will want you. How could they not?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"No one wants me right now." She points out and Gale bites his lip.

"It's a difficult time Emma. People are scared of what's going to happen, so they're not thinking of other like they should be. I bet you anything after the war, someone's going to want you, like that." Gale says but the small girl still doesn't look convinced.

"Ok." She says before looking behind her. Greasy Sae and her granddaughter are waiting patiently for Emma and I bush her curly hair back.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." I say and she nods her head before running off to join Greasy Sae.

I stand up and look over at Gale he shrugs his shoulders to me and we walk down the hall back to our rooms. Gale lived in a different housing area but he always walked me to mine before going to his own.

"I feel bad for her." I say and Gale nods his head.

"No one should have to go through what she did at her age." Gale says and I nod my head thinking of my small student.

"She's very curious and bright." I say and Gale sighs.

"At least she might finally be able to make something of herself now. Once the war's over all kids will be able to have the same chance of a Capitol education." Gale says and I smile at the idea.

"She can be anything if we win the war." I say and Gale chuckles.

"When we win the war." He corrects me and I laugh.

"Right." I say before we come to a stop in front of my door. He shifts awkwardly as I slide my key card through the slot.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" I ask Gale and he smirks.

"Now Miss Undersee that would be breaking the rules." He says and I laugh.

"I don't think that's stopped us before." I say and he shakes his head before following me inside my small crammed room.

We sleep side by side, well Gale sleeps. I find myself wide awake staring up at the ceiling. Usually it was easier to sleep with Gale close but at this moment I felt like sleep was going to be impossible.

There was so many things swirling around in my mind that I just couldn't find any peace. Between the war and Peeta, even little Emma I felt like I needed to do something for all them.

I needed to start with Peeta. He was my best friend and I didn't want him to hate me anymore. I don't think he would have ever given up on me like I did him. I hate myself for how I treated him. Hate myself for acting as if he was some crazy deranged person that I didn't even know.

I needed to help with the war somehow, but I couldn't fight. Perhaps I could help with the medical team. I could go out into the field with Mrs. Everdeen and heal the wounded soldiers.

I also needed to find a place for Emma. I didn't want her to feel like she was unwanted. How anyone couldn't love that child is beyond me. Her constant curiosity and drive to learn about everything made her so special.

"Madge are you still awake?" Gale asks and I nod my head, "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking." I say and Gale nods, "Things will get better after the war right?"

"I wouldn't be fighting if things weren't." Gale answers and I sigh, "Go to sleep Madge."

I yawn and close my eyes, sleep still wasn't easy but soon my mind gave in and I drifted off into the calm darkness.

* * *

I feel like a terrible person for almost waiting a month to update again and not even giving you guys a really long chapter. I've been busy with school and college applications and I have had a lack of inspiration lately.

I wrote this chapter on my phone and I guess it's kind of a filler chapter.

Again, I'm sorry and if you have any ideas of what should happen next than PM me or tell me in a review!

Let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

I sit patiently at my desk and watch my students scribble down the answers to the test. Unsurprisingly, Emma is the first to finish and I smile at the small girl when she hands me her test back confidently. The girl really is brilliant and I can see a lot of myself, well the old me, in her.

"Miss Undersee?" Emma whispers so that she doesn't disturb her fellow classmates, "Can I go use the restroom?"

"Of course, remember to take the pass." I whisper back before nodding my head towards the little yellow paper that is tacked to the wall.

I watch her leave, her footsteps making absolutely no noise as she walks out the front door. I know what Gale would say if he had been sitting next to me and witnessed how quiet Emma is, "She'd be an excellent hunter." Then I would roll my eyes because Emma isn't a hunter, she's couldn't kill anything.

As the time passes slowly and a few more of the students turn in their tests the sound of running footsteps down the hallway alert me. There's something wrong because those footsteps are far too heavy to be Emma's. The second the District Thirteen guard bursts through my classroom door, the alarm sounds.

My breath catches in my throat and I can't bring myself to say anything. "We've got to get everyone farther underground," the guard says and then more quietly to me he adds, "we're under attack, bomb threat."

I lick my lips and look back at the wide and worried eyes of my students, some of them already crying, asking for their parents. I put on the bravest face I can manage and say, "All of you need to get into a single file line, leave your tests and belongings, and follow Soldier Lark out of the classroom and to the safety zones where you'll be reunited with your parents."

My students move at once and I follow up in the back of the line. I freeze for a moment counting heads and realize that there is one student missing, one that never came back from the bathroom. "Madge," Solider Lark calls and I start to back up, down the opposite end of the hallway, "there's a student missing. I know where she is and I'll escort her down."

"Hurry." Soldier Lark says and I nod, trotting down the hallway towards the bathroom that is a few hallways over. I never realized that the closest one to the classrooms is actually incredibly far.

The alarm sounds louder and I run faster down the empty hallways. The bathroom finally coming into view. I burst in and find it to be completely empty. I push open every stall door until I reach the very end and find the last one locked. I knock repeatedly on the door, "Emma!" I yell but the door doesn't unlock.

"Emma, please I need you to unlock the bathroom door. Please, sweetheart." I say and after knocking for what feels like an eternity the small girl finally opens the door. He face blotchy and tears streaming down her cheeks, "It's ok. You're ok." I say pulling her into me and scooping her into my arms.

"It's the same alarm in District Twelve. It's the same sound that rang out through the district before the bombs dropped." She says in a panic and I push her hair.

"I know, but we have a safe place to go now. We have to hurry though." I say before tugging her out of the bathroom and beginning to run back to the safety zones.

The hallways are in a panic and multiple times Emma's hand slips from mine. When we do finally get separated I stop in a panic, refusing to go anywhere without her. People push past me, knocking my shoulders and hissing for me to move but I can't I had to find her I couldn't leave her scared and alone. I refused to leave her scared and alone, nothing else could happen to the people I cared I about.

I begin to push my way back up the hallway, away from the safety zone and calling her name. I begin to panic when I don't see her curly black hair in the crowd of people. For all I know she could've went forward by herself or perhaps someone else had picked her up and escorted her to the safety zones. I should go there myself because the doors will close without me safely behind them.

I don't go back though. I would wait until this hallway is completely empty before I leave her.

My eyes scan the crowd, every face that passes me and no one is familiar. I feel my chest clench in panic because how was I not recognizing anyone? The people I loved had to be already tucked safely away in the zone and I begin to take a step towards the zone until I hear my name being called above the chaos of the voices.

"Madge!" I turn rapidly and find Gale, holding a very terrified curly haired girl. I breathe a sigh of relief and push my way through the crowd to them. Prim stands at Gale's side, one hand gripping his shirt sleeve and the other holding tightly onto her cat.

Her face is red from crying and I reach my hand out for her to take. "How did you find her?" I ask looking up at Gale and then at Emma.

"She was tucked away in a corner, terrified." Gale says and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for a second because I can feel the tears beginning to prick them. Gale smiles crookedly at me and then nods his head for me to follow him through the crowd.

I clasp my hand around his arm and then take Prim's hand into mine. I pull her closer to me, hanging onto both of them tightly so that I don't get separated from anyone again.

When reaching the safety zone, Prim runs into Katniss' arms and she nods to Gale and I in thanks. I smile at her and scan the crowd for Greasy Sae to hand Emma over to her because we needed to stay with our respective families. It takes a while to find the older woman, but when we do she seems relieved to see Emma, pressing kisses to the girl's forehead.

Gale wraps a protective arm around me and even though I know he's still having such a hard time remembering everything, but there's still that part of him that cares for me a lot because we've been through so much together and I know that the Capital couldn't have taken everything from him.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I nod my head, wiping my eyes and then resting my head against him. "I was worried about." He says and I suddenly feel so guilty because not once did he cross my mind. I just assumed he would be ok.

I pull away from him and look up to meet his silver eyes. "Are you ok?" I ask him and he smiles crookedly.

"I'm fine Madge." He says and I nod my head, leaning back against him.

"I'm ok too." I say and he chuckles, pulling away and then leading me over to the area where the Hawthorne's are set up.

It doesn't take long for the first bomb to drop and the second it hits, the power goes out. I close my eyes tight, the sound being too incredibly close to the sound of the cannons. Gale tenses and I know he recognizes the sound, he's just having a hard time placing it.

I sit closer to Gale, his arm wrapping around me instinctively as we sit on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. Another bomb drops and Posey snuggles into the other side of me, Hazelle sitting next to her with Vick in her lap. Rory sits on the other side of Gale and even in the darkness I can see how brave he's trying to be. He keeps glancing at Gale and I know that he'll only show fear when his older brother does.

The entire bomb shelter is silent. The only sound is the crashing of the levels above us as the bombs rain down from the Capitol. I can feel myself growing angry, that the Capitol is taking something from all of us again. We no longer had a sense of safety here and I knew the earlier we get this over with, the quicker we can go war and end their terror. I begin to count the bombs in my head, as each one falls I think of a new reason to why I need to fight.

_1. There were people who looked up to me now. I had to be brave for them. 2. I still have people that love me. I still have people that I love. 3. The Capitol has nothing more that they can take from me. 4. If they find something to take, I won't let them take anything else from me or Gale ever again. 5. Gale was safe and he's beginning to remember again. 6. No one should ever have to live in fear. 7. Snow needs to know he can't control everyone._

"Are you cold?" Gale whispers, breaking my train of thought. I shake my head but snuggle closer to him because it was a little chilly in the shelter.

"Is it ever going to stop mom?" Vick whispers and Hazelle brings her son closer to her.

"It'll stop, everything has end. You just go to give it a little time." Hazelle says warmly, but Vick doesn't look convinced.

Posey beings to whimper a bit and even though Vick is still scared he comforts his little sister until she's no longer crying but still shaking next to me. All the Hawthorne boys are exactly the same, they're brave for everyone else.

When the officials in the shelters call for the lights to go out and for everyone to go to bed, I feel empty when the Hawthorne's begin to move to their own beds. Hazelle carries Posey to the bunk next to the one all of us were sitting in. They crawl into bed together and Hazelle hums a bit to her daughter for her to fall asleep. Vick crawls into the bunk above his mothers and sisters and Rory begins to follow him, the two of them assuming that they're going to have to share a bed.

"Sleep in my bunk." Gale says, stopping Rory. "I'm going to stay with Madge."

Rory nods and crawls into the bunk above the one Gale and I are still sitting in. "Where were you when the alarms went off?" I ask him because if he was training there was no way he would have entered the shelters through the same hallway I did.

"I was with Haymitch, watching the beginning of our Games." Gale says and I meet his eyes, my brows furrowing together.

"You didn't want me to watch them with you?" I ask and Gale licks his lips.

"Haymitch told me how you were after the Games and I just didn't want you to feel like that again." Gale says and I rub my face, "I wanted you to watch it with me. It's actually really weird seeing all of what we've been through and not being able to remember it now."

"I wish I could do more to help you." I say and Gale smiles crookedly at me.

"You do help me Madge; you make me feel safe when you're around. I just feel better, when you're near me." Gale says and I smile at him, resting my hand on his face. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I nod my head slowly and wait patiently for him to whisper, "I used to have nightmares about me not being able to save my dad in the mines, but now mostly my nightmares are about me not being able to save you. It terrifies me."

"But I'm not going anywhere, ever." I say and he leans he reaches up to take my hand off his face. He brings it close to his lips and kisses it gently.

"I'm not either." He says and I smile a bit at him, knowing that he'll most likely never actually remember everything but he remembers how we felt together and that's enough for me.

* * *

I know I haven't updated since November and I'm a terrible person. I'm going to try and post more here. I think I finally know where I'm going to take this.

In the meantime if you want to check out my other story _Night and Day_, I update in that much more frequently. It's a Gale and O/C story about arrange marriages, so yeah.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
